See You Again
by Rointheta
Summary: The Doctor tries to move on after losing Rose, but every time he's feeling low, he can't seem to stop himself from going back in time to meet her. At the same time, Martha is becoming suspicious over the Time Lord's mysterious trips. Set during s2 for Rose and s3 for Martha and the Doctor.
1. Prologue: I Promised Myself

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, I just like to torture the characters.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The Doctor tries having fun on his travels and getting caught up in the chase and the mystery but it doesn't work. He keeps reaching out for Rose's hand; turning to his side to hug her after he saved the day or escaped danger; expecting to see her pad into the galley each morning, messy hair and sleep lines in her face from the pillow; getting a whiff of her scent in the hallway and rushing forward in hopes of seeing her, but she's never there. Every time he closes his eyes he sees her standing in his console room, wind in her hair and tears in her eyes, surrounded by the faded view of a beach, holding her breath as she waits for him to utter those three little words she so deserves to hear. He can't help but imagine disappointment and heartbreak wash over her features as he fades away before the end of that sentence. It's leaving him sleep deprived and he feels as though he's slowly losing his mind.

The need to replace that image with one of her smiling increases over the months and soon he finds himself doing something he knows he shouldn't. Rose and Mickey are walking hand in hand from the cinema and he watches them from across the street. It's her eighteenth birthday and he remembers her telling him how glad she was that Mickey actually chose to come with her over watching a game and how she, for the longest time, didn't understand how sad that was. Her ponytail swings from side to side as she excitedly bounces around her boyfriend, chatting about the film and laughing over quotes. The Idiot is blatantly entranced by her, a goofy and proud grin on his face as he listens. Or, pretends to, anyway.

She's radiant and her smile is enough to make anyone do a double take, yet it doesn't quite have the effect the Doctor hoped it would. He thought this was what he needed to finally get some peace of mind, but it only leaves him feeling bereft. One might think he should be used to loss by now and, in a way, he is. He usually takes his moment, mourning and reflecting before moving on, but it is different with Rose. She became his anchor after he lost everything and now he's aimlessly drifting, hoping that someone would just reel him in, knowing the wound still is too raw for it to be possible. He turns around with a sigh and walks back to his empty existence, leaving young Rose and Mickey to live their linear lives.

The TARDIS greets him with a friendly hum, gently caressing his mind and doing her best to make him feel better. He reaches out for her and thanks her, and then activates the randomiser; he never travels with purpose anymore. The time ship groans and shudders, landing just a few seconds later with very little help from its pilot. Intrigued, he casts a glance at the monitor and sees, to his surprise, that he's in the same spot. He grabs his coat and gets out, strolling around for a bit until he passes a hospital and notices plasma coils. Feeling happy to get a distraction so quickly, he goes back to the TARDIS, grabs his jimjams and then checks himself in for abdominal pains.

During rounds, he meets the young medical student Martha Jones; she's brilliant and brave and normally he would've invited her to travel with him without hesitation, but he's not looking to replace Rose so soon. A one-trip-deal should be enough to thank Martha for her troubles. Unfortunately, she's typically human and confuses this wonderful opportunity to see the universe with a date, forcing him to point out that he, despite looking young and available in his tight suit, isn't asking her out on one.

Her little crush makes him feel doubtful at first, but luckily it doesn't get in the way of her brilliance, warm heart, bravery and resourcefulness. He quickly realises that he quite likes her, but unfortunately her presence does nothing to dull the pain that has been his constant companion for much too long. He keeps pretending that he's all right and it works rather well for awhile, but then he's possessed by a sentient sun intent on using his body to hurt others and everything falls apart. The frightening experience has left him feeling hollow inside and there's only one person who can fill that aching emptiness.

He shouldn't do it, of course, and he shouldn't have done it earlier either, but everything lines up perfectly for him to take a chance. He knows he wants Martha to stay now, so he gives her a key and then drops her off at her flat to pack so he can go back to see Rose. This time she knows this him so, suspecting that his usual get-up would catch her attention, he dons his blue suit and leaves his coat. It's right after Queen Victoria and the werewolf and Rose and her mother went shopping whilst his younger self stayed behind in the TARDIS, so he does his best to blend into the thick crowd of people buzzing around and popping in and out of stores.

His hearts are fiercely pounding in his chest; this is dangerous and inappropriate in so many ways. Coming to his senses, he shakes his head at his foolishness and decides to leave before there's any harm done, but then he hears her laugh and his head automatically turns in her direction. Rose is leaning against her mother, eyes closed and mouth open as she releases one loud guffaw after another, not caring about the annoyed looks others shoppers shoot her. He only allows himself a few of seconds of soaking up her light before he runs off. Although he promises himself that this was the last time, his mind has already mapped out all the occasions when his younger self left her alone for longer than a couple of hours and he knows it's just a question of time before he goes back.

* * *

**A/N 1**: This is unbetad.  
**A/N 2**: I almost scrapped this because I thought it had big problems with pacing and I just felt so insecure about it I became blocked. Three people read the first draft of the first three chapters and helped me with my motivation. So, thanks to roseandherdoctor and nonlinearmusing for telling me to keep trying and a big, big thanks to fadewithfury, who gave me some feedback on what worked and what didn't. Also thanks to kilodalton who listened when I needed to vent and gave me feedback on the first draft of this prologue.


	2. Pick Me Up

It's barely been a day since Martha confessed her love for the Doctor and, although she revoked it later, explaining it as an effort on her part to make John Smith give up his existence, it's still a little strained between her and the Time Lord. They are walking back to the TARDIS after attending the Remembrance Sunday service and, despite getting little response, she keeps chatting to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"It's amazing, this," she says, waiting for the Doctor to unlock the door. "One minute he was little Tim Latimer, just a teenage boy, and the next… Well, he's old and wrinkly now, isn't he? His whole life went by in the blink of an eye and it's not even been a day for us!"

The Doctor hums and pulls the door open.

"Still feels a bit surreal that we can travel in time, just like that," she says and snaps her fingers as she walks up the ramp.. "When did it stop feeling like that for you?"

"Always felt natural to me, Martha," he says quietly, hands already on the console.

"Oh, right, of course. Time Lord. Reckon it's as mundane as driving a car for you, this." She lets out a short laugh, holding the railing as the time ship shudders. "D'you actually know how to drive a car? Considering you didn't even pass the test to—"

"Martha…" he says, head hanging.

"Yeah?"

"We're in the vortex. I need… I need a moment," he says and then walks away, disappearing into the bowels of the ship.

She lingers for a couple of minutes, feeling worried for him and wondering what she can do help. Taking into account all the things that happened during their stay at Farringham, it's only natural that he's feeling down. Not only were two and a half months worth of memories from the life of a bumbling fool forced upon him, he was also rejected by Joan Redfern. That cannot have been easy for him. Well, at least Martha thinks he was rejected—he never did tell her what happened—and she can't help but feel happy about that. Suspecting that Smith's feelings for Joan might have been transferred to the Doctor isn't making Martha feel overjoyed but the real challenge would've been having to put up with the other woman's ignorance and bigotry whilst she hopefully learned about equality. Life would not have been fun on board the TARDIS with the other woman there.

* * *

The next day, the Doctor is nowhere to be found. Martha knows he sometimes likes to sneak off at night to sulk, but he's usually waiting for her out in the console room after breakfast. The thought that he might be avoiding her after confession crosses her mind, but she shrugs it off, knowing it's too trivial a thing for him to brood over. Thinking it's best to let him be, she spends her day alone with her textbooks. Her experiences at Farringham—Joan's reaction to Martha becoming a doctor in particular—gave her a lot of motivation to keep reaching for her dream. Just because she's travelling around the universe and saving the day, it doesn't mean she has to get behind on her studies. However, as the artificial night falls and Martha goes to bed she can't help but wonder exactly how long 'a moment' is according to the Doctor. Staring out her fake window at the calming simulated view of an ocean and a starlit sky, she decides that, if he doesn't show up tomorrow, she'll go look for him.

* * *

The TARDIS always wakes Martha up by changing the view into a sun rising over the calm surface of the ocean, slowly making the room lighter. It's a lovely way to start the day and all she needs is her morning coffee to feel ready for whatever adventure awaits her and the Doctor. She pads out to the galley and cooks herself some breakfast, making extra and putting it under a stasis dome in case the Doctor wants some later. She eats with nothing but the time ship's constant humming as company, finishes the last of her coffee and then gets up to do the dishes, repeating the chapters she read last night in her mind.

"There really is no need to do the dishes by hand, Martha," she suddenly hears the Doctor say behind her and she nearly drops the cup she is rinsing.

"God, you scared me!"

"Really? You never were the jittery type, were you?"

She wipes her hands on the towel slung over her shoulder and turns around with a sigh. He's standing by the door, leaning one shoulder against the wall with his hands shoved into his pockets. His body language is relaxed, but his eyes are haunted. She knows him well enough by now to know when he's all right and when he's just pretending.

"I've not seen you since we left the Remembrance Sunday service. That was _two days_ ago, in case you were wondering. Sort of caught me by surprise, you did," she says, giving him a pointed look.

"Oh…" He rubs his neck, looking somewhere over her head. "Had repairs."

She folds her arms over her chest. "Right."

"Anywaaay, there's a perfectly good dishwasher over there, which I assume you already know since you've been aboard the TARDIS for months."

She ducks her head, shaking it at herself and feeling immensely stupid. "Oh, god." She throws the towel on the counter, grabs a soft drink from the fridge and sits down at the table, putting her feet on the chair next to her and taking a swig. "Just did it out of habit, I did. Didn't even think about it!"

"What do you mean 'out of habit'? I've never seen you do the dishes before," he says and she raises her eyebrows, staring at him as she waits for him to connect the dots. "What?"

"I've been a maid for nearly three months, Doctor. A _maid_."

He tugs a little at his ear. "Oh, right…" He draws in a deep breath and then exhales it, smiling brightly at her. "Oh, well. Over now. No need to do dishes. So…I need some spare parts for repairs and they're on a planet, er, where humans aren't allowed. Won't be too long. Couple of hours or so."

"Again?"

"Weeell, our experiences in Farringham took its toll on the old girl. Being powered down for that long… Anyway, just stay inside and I'll see you later."

He leaves the room before she's had a chance to protest. Martha sighs and then takes a couple of mouthfuls of her drink, wondering what she should do now and then nearly falls off her chair when her textbooks and markers materialise right in front of her on the table.

"Uhm, yeah… Suppose I could do with some more studying. Thanks." She casts a few glances around, still not quite used to living on a sentient ship—or talking to it, for that matter—and then gets to work.

* * *

Having been decorporealised so shortly after being possessed has taken its toll on the Doctor. He's tried to just shrug it off and move on, but the emptiness lingering in his chest is gnawing on his insides and screams to be filled, driving him to once more do something foolish. He pilots the TARDIS back to London, close to the Powell Estate, and then turns off the monitor before heading out. The last thing he needs is Martha realising where they are. It could prove to be disastrous if she were to step outside and run into a younger version of herself or someone she knows.

He walks past a closed hair salon and checks his reflection in one of the dark windows, running his fingers through his hair to make sure it looks similar to how it was right after France. It's two days after his younger self came back through the fireplace and Rose is visiting her mother. Shortly after reading Reinette's letter, he sought up his companion since he had a nagging feeling she wasn't very happy with him. They had a talk, he apologised for repeatedly leaving her and Mickey in danger and was told he was forgiven, but Rose was still upset and wanted a couple of days to cool off. She asked him to take her and Mickey to the Estate and then showed him quite clearly that he wasn't invited to stay. He, of course, skipped ahead because he didn't much fancy being without her, but he never told her that. When he came back to pick them up, she had been in a brighter mood but still a little wary, so he'd been very attentive and soon everything returned to normal.

He remembers he had to wait in Jackie's flat for a moment before Rose came home the night he returned for her, so he knows she's out right now. After his regeneration, when they were stuck on Earth for awhile, she showed him around her neighbourhood, pointing out all the important places from her childhood. She saved the playground for last and lead him there one evening to sit on a bench where she told him some of her favourite memories. It was where she received her first kiss; where she used to sneak out to have a fag with the really wicked sixteen year old who used to live next door and where she once punched a bully right in the kisser after he had tormented her friends for months. She used to joke about how that and the strike she organised at fifteen were her first forays into making the universe a better place. He knows it's where she likes to go to think, feel better about herself or just be alone and there's no doubt in his mind it's where he'll find her.

He's only here to catch a glimpse and has chosen this moment carefully to avoid the temptation of approaching her. In roughly two hours time, his younger self will show up and that is not much time to do something foolish. He stops before he reaches the light of a lamppost at the entrance of the park, staying in darkness so he can scan the area without making himself known. The children usually running around all over the playground are undoubtedly safely inside, sleeping in their beds but, over by the swing set, he sees a lonely familiar figure gently rocking back and forth. His breath hitches, chest swelling with emotions, and he deeply regrets never doing anything about all the feelings she stirs up inside him. It couldn't possibly have made the loss worse.

A few tears roll down her cheeks and he feels his body instinctively reacting to her distress, feet carrying him towards her without his permission. Rose so rarely cried during their travels and, besides the day she met her father and the day when she told the Doctor she loved him, she never broke down in front of him. Just a couple of steps more and he'll be in the light. Oh, he really should stop and walk away, but right now all he cares about is making Rose Tyler smile. He draws in a breath to brace himself and then strolls up to her with hands in his pockets and an aloof expression on his face, pretending to be his younger self. She's staring into open space but he knows the exact moment she sees him in her peripheral vision, because she quickly brushes off her tears and plasters a smile on her face.

She turns her head towards him and he gets a swooping feeling in his stomach as their eyes meet, hearts beating a little faster and fists clenching as he fights the urge to wrap his arms around her and never ever let go.

"Hello," she says, voice a little thick.

"Hello," he replies, trying his hardest not to show how happy he is to finally talk to her. "How are you?"

"I'm…" Her fake smile fades and she frowns instead, staring at him for a moment. Her eyes rove over his face, his hair and then his clothes. "You're not my Doctor," she says, tension visible in her frame.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you look…" She shrugs but seems concerned and it feels as though she can see right through him. "Your hair is different."

He looks sheepishly at her and his hand reflexively flies up to his head, fingers ruffling the brown locks. "Oops."

"So…" She swings slowly back and forth, scraping the sand on the ground with the toe of her trainer. "I'm dead, then?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, so…" She swallows. "Do you… Is this when you finally leave me?" she asks and the tired, knowing look she gives him makes him recoil. "My you, I mean. You never come back for me and Mickey, do you," she continues, and he hears in her voice that she's not really asking. She firmly believes it. "And now you've changed your mind? That it?"

He can't help but chuckle at that. She frowns at him and shoots him a dirty look, so he decides to confess.

"Actually…" He grins and averts his gaze, choosing to look out into the night instead of meeting her eye. It would be too intimate for him to handle since he's about to make a small confession. "I just…ehm… I just changed my tie and skipped ahead a couple of days. Couldn't stand to be without you for more than a few minutes."

He turns his eyes back to her, daring himself to see her reaction. Her lips part and she stares at him for several seconds before she draws in a shuddering breath and then looks away.

"Don't believe you."

"I'm not lying," he says softly and her head snaps back, eyes connecting with his.

She tilts her chin up. "Then why are you here? If I'm not dead, if you don't leave me…? 'Cause I _know_ I don't leave you. If not even this could make me…" She snorts and then shakes her head, looking exasperated.

"Did you—" His voice breaks so he takes a breath and tries again. "Was that something you considered?"

She looks at him as though he just said something tremendously daft but she doesn't reply.

"I…" He gives the swingset a displeased look; it's hindering him to be close to her. "Walk with me?" he suggests, offering her a friendly smile.

"Yeah, all right," she says with a shrug and then jumps off the swing, not mirroring his expression in the least.

He instinctively reaches for her hand, not realising what he's doing until he feels her skin against his and he closes his eyes, savouring the moment and feeling scared that she'll pull away any second. Oh, he's missed this—he's missed _her_—and he's so grateful when she doesn't pull away. It's the first time he has touched her since he gripped her by the shoulders and scolded her at Canary Wharf—something that has tormented him during his many sleepless nights—and he burns this moment into his mind, knowing this might be the last. She smells of apple grass shampoo, something they picked up in New New York, and a cheap vanilla perfume Mickey got her for Christmas; the makeup around her eyes is a little bit smudged and her hair is wavy in the way it gets when she can't be bothered to style it; her hand feels warm and strong and it fits perfectly in his slender, cooler one. He changes his grip, weaving their fingers together, and tugs her a little closer so their shoulders brush against one another as they walk.

"So, where am I then?"

"With your mother."

"Huh. Do I know where you are?"

"I'm not altering your memories of this night, if that's what you're asking. But that also means I can't answer all of your questions."

"What? You can do that?"

He furrows his brow at first, but then he realises. "Right. We haven't… Yes, I can."

"Have you ever…?" she gestures at herself.

"Once. When I took the vortex out of you."

She stops walking, lets go of his hand and turns to face him. "I want them back.

"Well, they're not _removed_. I would never do that. You still have them, but I've hidden them."

"Unhide them, then," she demands and he shakes his head. "Why not?"

"It's…it's a lot to… Rose, I already have. Well, I _will_, from your perspective. I can't just give them all back right now when I have to leave soon. It will be overwhelming for you and you'll need my support afterwards." She grumbles a little, so he takes her hand again and brushes his thumb over hers. "Don't worry. You'll have them back soon enough."

"Promise?"

"Oh, yes," he says, smiling widely.

They start walking again, moving from the playground and strolling closer to the Powell Estate. He sneaks glances at her through the corner of his eye, wanting to tell her so many things but, for once in this regeneration, having enough sense to stay quiet.

"Doctor… Why are you here?"

"I didn't handle this well the first time around, did I? France, I mean."

She huffs and, although he can't see her face right now, he knows she's rolling her eyes. "No. You didn't even…You apologised, but…" She huffs again. "Didn't feel like I understood _why_ you…" She sighs. "I just want to understand."

"Well, there you go."

"What? You're here to clear things up, that it?"

Beaming, he bumps his hip against hers. "Yep!"

"Does it work? Am I happy again when you pick me up?"

"Eehm… No, you were in a better mood, but things were still a bit… Rose…" He runs his fingers through his hair and then down his neck, rubbing a little at the skin. "Even if I manage to cheer you up, you should let younger me suffer for awhile. I…I deserved it," he says, face splitting into a wide grin.

She turns her head towards him, narrowing her eyes, but he can see a smile tugging at her lips. "You did, huh?"

"Yes."

"So that's what I did, then?"

"Yes."

"This is really dangerous, innit?" she asks, brow furrowed, and he nods. "Doctor, why are you _really_ here?"

"I, ehm, I…" He sighs heavily. "I just had to see you. Wasn't planning on approaching."

She nudges him in the side with her elbow. "So you stalked me on the playground, huh?"

He blinks at her a couple of times, fairly certain that he looks rather sheepish. "Oh…"

She shakes her head at him. "Why did you approach, then? If that wasn't…"

"You were crying. I can't… I never could just stand by and watch you cry, Rose."

She stops, chewing thoughtfully on her lip and regarding him for a few seconds. "So…work your magic, then. Cheer me up."

"I…" he begins, but he has no idea what to do or say and ends up staring at her in wonder.

He maps out her face, although he's already done it a thousand times since he has always known he would one day lose her, and memorises the roundness of her cheeks; the slope of her adorable nose; the beautiful curve of her eyebrows and her skin's every little imperfection. His gaze lingers on her plump and inviting lips for a moment and his tongue darts out to moisture his, but then he hears her choke out a sob and it effectively breaks him out of his daze.

Her bottom lip starts trembling, tears forming in her eyes. "Did we save the day at least?"

"What?"

"When I die. Was it for a good cause?" she asks, voice so small, a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rose, you're not—"

"I can tell. He never looks at me like you do. I suppose you had to lose me to…" She ducks her head, wiping her face with her sleeve.

He cups her cheeks, leaning slightly forward as he looks deeply into her eyes. "Rose. You are not dead."

She nods and sniffles a few times. "Why did he leave me?" Her voice breaks a little and her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she searches his eyes for…_something_. She must have found it, because she swallows and then squares her shoulders. "Why did-why did you chase after _her_?"

It's not really with conscious thought, but his hands are still cupping her face, thumbs absentmindedly brushing circles over her soft skin, and she looks up at him in a way that makes him feel as though he's drowning and she's the one thing that can keep him afloat.

"Because I was trying so very hard not to do this," he whispers and then he closes the distance between them and gently presses his lips to hers, shivering from the thrills running through him as he finally gets to kiss her.

Her breath hitches and she tenses up, so he instantly releases her and takes a step back, running his fingers through his hair and looking away. "Eehm, sorry. I thought… Well, I…"

"Is this something we do, then? In your time?"

He turns to look at her, mouth slightly open, trying to come up with an answer. "Well…" He breathes in deeply and then exhales slowly as he raises his eyebrows, still unable to come up with something to say.

Her shoulders slump slightly as she waits, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her hoodie, but then she takes a step forward, back straight and a bold look on her face.

"Do I tell you before I-before you lose me?"

She places her hand over his hearts and locks her eyes on his, letting him see her every emotion. There's no use to pretend anymore, so he nods, feeling tears prickle behind his eyelids and blinking them away.

"Do you-do you tell me?" she asks, voice low and vulnerable. He shakes his head and she ducks hers, smiling wistfully. "Didn't think you would."

He places his fingers under her chin and tilts her face up so he can look her in the eye. "I ran out of time."

She sniffles. "That's funny."

"It really isn't," he says, voice almost breaking, and then he kisses her again.

This time she melts into him and he's so relieved he nearly slumps a little. She ghosts her hands up his chest and links her arms around his neck, humming against his mouth and gently scratching the back of his head with her fingers. He pulls her flush against him, runs his tongue over the seam of her lips and she opens up, gingerly exploring his mouth and making soft noises in the back of her throat. Everything around them fades away; she's all there is, all his senses are focused on. He loses track of time and knows nothing but the feeling of her body pressed against his and the taste of strawberry lip gloss, tea with honey and Rose on his tongue. Now and then, she releases him for air, but he can't keep his mouth from her skin. He showers her jawline with kisses and captures her lips again as soon as she has sucked in another breath.

He doesn't break away until he knows he won't be able to control his body's reaction to her much longer. Those are feelings he really can't give in to—especially not now or like this. Oh, he desperately wants to and he can't help but entertain the thought of whisking her away and changing his past, but he can't jeopardise the universe for the sake of his happiness. So, he takes a step back but keeps his hands on her waist, reluctant to stop touching her for even a second. Her eyes flutter open and she looks disoriented for a moment, blushing as she meets his gaze; her face blooms into a smile and she gently touches her lips with her fingers.

"Doctor…" she breathes out, eyes sparkling with affection.

"I'm sorry. I…I have to leave."

"Already? But—"

"I'm sorry. He'll be here soon."

"At this hour?"

"I… Well, I was aiming for eight, but I was a little eager and made a mistake," he confesses, tugging at his ear.

She nods and smiles, but then she knits her brow in concern. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

He opens his mouth to tell her that she can't, but his voice breaks before he's gotten as much as a word out and it feels as though someone is wringing the blood out of his hearts. The clothes are wrong and the hair is too wavy but, other than that, she looks and sounds just as she did when her projection flickered to life inside the console room when they said good bye.

"Yes," he hears himself say, because this can't be the last time. It just can't. "In Las Vegas, 3167."

"We're going to Vegas?" she chirps. "When?"

"I can't tell you more than that. I'm sorry."

He pulls her back in for another kiss, chaste this time, and then hugs her close for a moment. He feels her lips brush against his neck and he shivers, squeezing her tighter.

"I'll see you later," he says and then runs off, coat flapping behind him.

* * *

Martha is still sitting in the galley, nose in her book, when the Doctor returns, practically bouncing into the room. He makes them a cuppa each and rummages through the fridge for a snack, beaming in a way she's never seen before. Granted, he has his moments of exuberance, but mostly he either mopes around or pretends to be happy.

"So…got what you came for, I take it?" she says, peering at him over the rim of her cup.

"Yep! And then some," he says with a wink as he sits down opposite her.

"Good," she replies, because it is. It's a _lovely_ change, seeing him like this.

"How's the studying going?" he asks, smiling and looking genuinely interested.

Her jaw drops. It's not the first time he's asked her about her studies, but he usually insults 21st century medicine whilst doing so.

"Uhm…" she says, but then she smiles and nods. "It's going well!"

"Good!" he says, beaming, and then shoves a slice of pie into his mouth.

"Yeah. Thanks."

She knows how mercurial he is and she won't risk dampening his high spirits, but she has to admit that it is tempting to tell him that he should do, whatever it was he did on that planet, with some regularity. She definitely could become used to this behaviour, but can't help but wonder what brought on the change. It's happened once before, him leaving upset to buy spare parts and then returning in a much better mood, and she can't say she finds it very likely that shopping for bits and bobs could alter his attitude in such a positive manner. She supposes that he's really going to some secret place of his where he can recharge and she can't say that she blames him. She wouldn't mind some recharging herself, after spending nearly three months as a maid.

"There's this lizard thing I've been planning on seeing," he says, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Well, four things and a lizard."

"Oh. That…helped."

"Up for it?"

"Yeah, definitely. Well on my way of getting cabin fever, I am."

He looks at her for a couple of seconds, slightly furrowed brow, but then he smiles brightly again. "Molto bene! Let's go, Martha Jones!"

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Martha says, groaning as she bends forward, leaning on her knees.

"Nope."

"No. You _are_ kidding me."

"'Fraid not."

"You're telling me we're stuck? In the past?"

"Yep."

"But we were just stuck! In the past!"

"Weeeell, to be fair, we did see those four things and a lizard, visited the moon landing four times and took a trip to Callumpicus between, ehm, Farring-farringham and this."

"Yeah, that makes it better," she mutters. "This is-this is…" Martha trails off and then groans again, folding her arms and leaning back against the building where they just materialised.

"You should consider yourself lucky."

"Really."

"Yeah, at least we were touched by the same angel. Could just as well have been sent back to two completely different places and times, we could."

"Okay, then. I consider myself lucky. Now what?"

"Well… Suppose we now know what these were for," he says, pulling out a folder from his pocket. "Let's see what you have for us, Sally Sparrow." He flips through it, humming a little to himself as his eyes rove over the pages, and then closes it and puts it back into his pocket. "Looks like you need to get a job, Martha."

"I have to what?"

He sniffs and tugs at his ear, looking a little uncomfortable. "Says in here, you support me by working in a shop."

"Let me see that," she says, snatching the folder out of his hand and skimming through the papers. "Huh. So, what? We have to do what this says? Can't we just lie? You afraid of some honest work, Doctor?" she teases him.

"No, but I have to solve this and build a timey-whimey detector—and let me tell you, Martha. That won't be easy. Finding the right parts in this day and age?" He snorts. "I might even have to build a detector to detect parts I need to build my timey-whimey detector so I can detect this Billy Shipton, so we can record these transcripts for Sally Sparrow, making it possible for her to write down this whole thing and give it to us."

Martha stares at him for a couple of seconds and then sighs. "Okay… Do we at least have means to get a motel room for the night?"

"Psychic paper should take care of that."

"All right, but as soon as I'm getting a job, we start paying for ourselves and then we're getting a flat."

Four days later, Martha has a job and they move into a small, furnished flat not too far from work. It has only one bedroom and the sofa isn't big enough to sleep in and she can't help but hope that this will finally make something happen between her and the Doctor. She has of course not forgotten how he acted the last time they had to share a bed, but they barely knew each other back then. They're closer now and sharing this tiny space for a few weeks, or maybe even months, might be just what they need to move forward in their relationship.

* * *

Martha drags herself up the narrows stairs to the small flat she's sharing with the Doctor, mood dwindling for each step she takes. The past three months have been hard on him for reasons she doesn't quite understand. She asks him how he is sometimes, wishing he could let her in and talk to her, but he brushes off her concerns and resumes building his contraptions and solving the puzzle left to them by Sally Sparrow. It was all right the first couple of weeks, _he_ seemed all right, and she nurtured her little fantasy of something happening between them, but she now feels rather silly for entertaining such thoughts. It soon became clear that he has no intentions whatsoever of making their relationship progress. She sleeps alone every night and at first she thought he slept whilst she was at work, but the circles under his eyes has grown darker for each passing day and now she can't help but wonder if he's slept anything at all. She knows he doesn't need as much rest as humans do but, considering how he looks and behaves, she suspects he's really pushing his limits and she has no idea why.

He doesn't socialise much either, which surprises her since he's such a chatty bloke. She tries to drag him with her when she hangs out with her friends from work, but he mostly chooses to stay at home. To her, it seems like early signs of depression but every time she tries to bring it up, he says everything will be fine as soon as he gets the TARDIS back. It's hard on her as well, of course, but she does her best to have fun in her spare time and not let the prejudices of the time get to her. The Doctor is oblivious to her struggles, though, too wrapped up in his own misery to see someone else's and she's really starting to run out of patience.

She puts the grocery bags on the floor, picks up her keys from her purse and unlocks the door with a heavy sigh.

"Martha!" the Doctor chirps as she turns up in the living room. "You're here!"

"Yeah?" she says, already feeling brighter by being happily welcomed home.

"The TARDIS is here! Well, not here precisely, but in this time! Grab your stuff! It's time to go back to the future" he exclaims, waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay!" she says and hands him the bags. "Here. Give these to Mrs. Levison next door. No need to let it go to waste."

She then runs to her room and quickly packs the few things she's acquired during their time in 1969 before getting out to the Doctor, who's impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet in the corridor outside the flat. She has to jog to keep up with his long strides as they rush through the city to where the TARDIS has materialised and she becomes a little winded. It's lovely, though, seeing him this happy after months of sullenness. His newfound energy is contagious and she can't help but grin when he grabs her hand and tugs her with him, picking up their pace. When they finally reach the time ship, he slows down and it seems as though he's holding his breath the last couple of steps. He strokes the blue wood a few times with one hand, the other rummaging around in his pocket for the key, and it's starting to dawn on her just how much being separated from his oldest friend has affected him.

He unlocks the door with a content sigh, lips slightly parted and eyes shining, and then shrugs off his coat as he walks in. He throws it over one of the coral struts and then turns to the console. Tenderly caressing his beloved time ship, he coos quietly to it in a language Martha doesn't understand and, although she knows its sentient, she still finds it rather strange when he treats it like a pet and decides to let them have their moment alone. She could do with a cuppa anyway.

She's almost out of the console room when she hears him call out for her, so she turns around. "Yeah?"

"How about a cuppa?" he says without turning around to face her, attention on the monitor as he hammers on the keyboard.

"Just what I was thinking."

"Good. I need to check a few things. Gotta make sure the angels didn't do something nasty to the old girl. You can put my cup and a biscuit on the jump seat. No, you know what? Make that two biscuits. Or, well, three. Five. Make it seven. Oh, what the hell, bring the whole packet. This will probably take a while."

She bores her eyes into his back, hoping he'll somehow be able to sense her glares with his telepathic ability, but he doesn't seem to notice. She sighs. "I think you're forgetting something, Doctor."

He spins around, looking confused for a moment, but then he grins. "Oh, right!" He walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. "Thank you for looking after me, Martha. I'd be lost without you."

She forgets herself for a second, smiling and revelling in the feel of his arms around her, but then she remembers why she's so upset. Frowning, she pushes him away.

"Oh, no you don't!" she says, pointing at him. "I'm not your bloody maid. Spent six months now, I have, taking care of you in times where they didn't much respect my gender or my skin colour and this is my thanks? Making you more tea? A hug?"

"Ehm…"

She folds her arms over her chest. "Do you consider me a mate?"

"Yes, yes of course. You're…you're my only mate, Martha," he says quietly, giving her a wounded expression, but it doesn't work on her this time.

"Then treat me like one!"

"I'm—"

"Is this how you treated Rose?" she interrupts. "Did she wait on you hand and foot between being nearly killed by monsters one day and stranded out of her time the next? Or did you actually let her rest once in awhile? Did you take her anywhere fun?"

His mouth flaps silently for a few seconds and then he frowns, looking at his feet. She chastises herself inwardly for bringing up the infallible woman that is Rose and is just about to apologise when he speaks up.

"Pack your bags," he says, nodding but still staring at his feet.

Her jaw drops open in disbelief. "What?" Surely he can't mean he's taking her home? Not even he can be that prickly.

"You, Martha Jones, are going to be pampered!" he exclaims, twirls around and starts punching coordinates into the directional unit. "Go on, we're materialising in fifteen minutes."

"Pampered?" she breathes out.

He turns around and gives her an irritated look. "Yes, pampered. Now go pack."

"Are you sure?" she asks, taking in his ashen face. "You don't want to rest for a bit first?"

"Time's ticking, Martha!"

"Okay!" she chirps and twirls around, rushing off to her room.

It's not until she's standing with her overnight bag in her hand that she realises that she has no idea what she's supposed to be packing. After debating with herself for a minute, she decides it's better to bring a little of everything rather than run out and ask the Doctor. She then takes a quick shower, gets dressed, hangs her bag on her shoulder and walks out to the console room.

The Doctor's already standing by the door, big grin on his face and his coat on his back, swinging the doors open as soon as she's in sight.

"I present to you, Martha Jones: Las Vegas, 3167!"

* * *

_Unbetad, so sorry for the mistakes!_


	3. Lay Me Down Part I

**Warning**: NSFW

* * *

"I present to you, Martha Jones: Las Vegas, 3167!" the Doctor exclaims. "Gambling and alcohol have been banned and it's all a big spa paradise. Spa City, they call it! You can barely walk down the Strip without having a mud mask thrown in your face. And people stop for foot massages on their way home from the nightclub. Imagine that, hm, Martha? A foot rub at three in the morning!"

"Yeah, I like the sound of that! You don't wanna know what dancing for hours in heels does to ya."

"Oh, I already know that! Really, nine hundred years old and you think I've never spent a night out in a pair of heels?" he says, rolling his eyes.

"Okay…?"

"Three words: Hypervodka; Jack Harkness," he says, looking exasperated. "Anyway, I rang ahead and booked us a suite. We'll stay for two days."

"Two days? In a suite? In Las Vegas? In the future? With spas?" she says, eyes so wide open they nearly get teary. "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"No alien threats?"

"Nope. Well, at least not as far as I know."

"No running or scrubbing floors?"

"Nope. Well, unless that tickles your fancy, then I'm sure it can be arranged."

"No having to take people putting me down 'cause I have the audacity to be other than white?"

"It's 3167! People wouldn't even bat an eye if you were green, Martha."

"Oh, my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals, jumping up and down a few times before throwing herself at him.

Chuckling a little, he returns her hug and then steps back and outside. "C'mon then, miss Jones. You have a massage appointment in an hour."

"I do?" she says and then gapes as she sees where they are. "You parked inside the suite?" she asks, looking around the room.

The bed is enormous and looks as invitingly fluffy as a cloud and she can't resist the urge to test it out. She kicks off her shoes, hurls herself on top of it and quickly gets up on her feet, bouncing up and down.

"Ah. Well. Ahem. This is my room," he says, blinking at her but looking amused.

She scrambles off the bed, quickly smoothing out the bedspread. "Oh!"

"Well, I say my room but I don't…ehm, I'll sleep in the TARDIS, so I'll not use it. And if you walk through that," he says, pointing at door, "you'll find your room. Very posh, I'm told."

"Oh, you've never been before?"

He shakes his head and then walks up to one of the rococo dressers at the other side of the room. He pulls out a drawer and picks up a couple of devices; they have a few buttons, large displays and look very similar to smartphones.

"I, ehm, told them we would teleport into our suite directly, so everything is set up. I'll need to check us in through this," he says, sonicking one of the devices for a few seconds. "Anyway, this is your Frank—"

"Frank?"

He turns on the device and an old fashion sounding and slightly familiar voice says,  
'_Welcome to The Golden Riviera_,' as the display flickers to life and shows several menus with spa activities, food choices, entertainment, maps and so on.

"After Sinatra," the Doctor explains. "They've used recordings of his voice for this handy little guide slash teleport slash credit stick slash communicator slash, weeeell, you get the point."

He places it against her finger and presses a button, making her jolt as she feels something prick her skin.

"There. It's now set to you specifically. No one else can enter our room with this, in case you would lose it. This is a touch screen, or you can speak into it, whichever you prefer. You book whatever you want to do into this, it will set off an alarm fifteen minutes before your appointment and when you press this button," he says, pointing at a large red one, "it will teleport you to wherever your activity takes place. Any purchases you make goes directly to our bill as long as you order them through the Frank or scan them with this," he says, pointing at a green button. "Don't think about money. Just…splurge." He grins widely. "You deserve it. Oh, and this," he says, showing her a purple button, "takes you back here."

"Oh, wow. I… Wow." She exhales and nods, trying to remember everything he just explained. "What are you gonna do, though? Are you not joining me?"

"Ah. Weeeell." He rubs his neck, looking out the window. "Not really, no."

"So, what? I'm gonna do all of this alone? That's no fun. C'mon, Doctor, live a little," she says, smiling sweetly at him and tugging gently on the sleeve of his coat. "I'll get my massage and you'll have a kip and then we can—"

"No, I need to…work on repairs. You go on and have fun, now."

She gives him a sharp look. "Really? Repairs?"

"Trish!" he exclaims, pointing at her.

"What?"

"Trish! We can invite Trish. Just give her a ring and we'll go get her. If you like."

She gasps, mouth as well as eyes wide open in delight. "Really? Oh, my god, she's never gonna believe this! Thank you!" She phones her sister right away and, as she waits for her to pick up, says to the Doctor: "It's Tish, by the way."

"What is tish?"

"My sister."

He furrows his brow, looking curiously at her. "Is she?"

"It's her name. Short for Letitia."

"Oh, I know that."

"You said Trrrrrish," she points out, no-nonsense expression on her face.

"Oh." He sniffs and then walks over to the balcony, opens the door and steps outside.

"Hello? Martha? Are you there?" she hears on the other end. "You're the one ringing me. Why are you just breathing into my ear?"

"Sorry, hello! Oh, my god, Tish. You're never gonna believe this! Are you sitting down?"

* * *

"So… Go on, then, you know you wanna," Rose says, nudging the Doctor in the side.

"Want what?"

She throws out the arm not linked with his, gesturing at the tall buildings glittering in the sunlight and the rows of palm trees at both sides of the busy street. "Tell me all about this place, of course!"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Oh, c'mon. We're on Earth, yeah. Too many humans not to be. Unless… It's not _New_ Earth, is it?"

"No, regular old Earth."

She cocks an ear, listening to the chatter around them. "And it's America, innit?"

"Mhm."

"Just tell me. Why are we…ooooh," she says, stopping as she sees a very large billboard looming over them. "Vegas?" She turns to him, fluttering her eyelashes and tossing her hair, acting silly. "Are you asking me to elope, Doctor?"

He snorts. "And risk invoking the slap-happy wrath of Jackie Tyler? I should think not!"

"That the only reason?" she teases him and bumps her shoulder against his.

"No," he says, but he's smiling and it doesn't really matter anyway. This version might not ever do anything about it but, thanks to his future self, she now knows how he really feels about her and she can't help but flirt every chance she gets.

"Isn't there anything else you're noticing?" he asks.

"Well, now that you mention it, I always assumed Vegas was more…sordid, yeah?" She takes another look around, taking in the different establishments, how the tourists are dressed and the snippets of conversations reaching her ears. "Seems more like some sort of health resort, this."

He beams at her. "You, Rose Tyler, are correct."

"What? Are you telling me you've taken me on a proper holiday? Are we here to, dare I say it…?" She stops and grabs his arm, pulling him to a halt as she gasps. "_Relax_?"

"We are."

"Are you not feeling well?" she says and then grins at him, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He makes a face at her but his eyes are twinkling with mirth. "Reckoned we could do with something like this after… Well, after everything that happened in the parallel world," he says and then stops outside of a grand building. "Ah. Here we are, then. I've booked us a suite here at The Platinum Palm. One of the best hotels in the city. C'mon," he says, holding out his arm.

She links her arm with his, grinning to him as they step into the lobby. "Not _the_ best? Should I be insulted?"

He harrumphs. "I'll have you know, Rose, that I tried to get a suite in The Golden Riviera but some sod snatched the last available room from us minutes before I rang!"

She laughs, leaning against him. "That bastard! How dare he!"

"I know! But…" He sniffs, nodding with his head at the room they're in. "Pretty posh, this."

She casts a few glances about the lobby. Every surface is polished and gleaming; the walls are adorned with large, and most certainly very expensive, paintings with calming motifs of sunsets and lush forests; the furniture is made out of wood, glass and white rustic fabric; and the other guests are all perfectly styled from the tops of their glossy-haired heads to the toes of their designer footwear. Several of them give her and the Doctor strange looks and she smiles brightly at them, used to sticking out like a sore thumb.

"It is. Very posh." She affectionately strokes his arm. "Thank you."

"So you, ehm, you-you like it?"

"Yeah…" she says, wanting to kiss him on the cheek but not feeling brave enough. "C'mon, let's get our suite, then." She skips up to the check-in. "Uhm, hello. How are you?" she asks the man behind the desk, peering at the name tag. "Simon! Nice to meet you. We're the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

Simon looks curiously at her. "Beg your pardon, Mrs. Tyler?"

"Pear Beta Four Kilo," says the Doctor.

Rose crinkles her nose. "Wha'?"

"Booking number."

"Indeed," Simon says, hammering on the keyboard of his computer. "There we go. The Sunshine Suite 6012. Dr. Tyler," he says and gives the Doctor something akin to a smartphone. "Mrs. Tyler," he continues and gives one to Rose as well. "These are your Franks, as is the standard in all Las Vegas hotels, as I'm sure you know," he says, over pronouncing his words as he gives Rose a dribbled-on-your-shirt look.

"Yep!" chirps the Doctor. "I've come across a few of these once or twice."

"Terrific," says Simon, smiling politely. "The purple button is the home button. It will teleport you directly to your room."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor says and then vanishes in a flash.

"Oh. Uhm. Thanks, Simon!" Rose says, smiling at the man behind the desk before pushing the purple button and then feeling tingly in her whole body as she dematerialises.

She has barely taken solid form before she feels the Doctor's arms around her waist, steadying her. She wobbles a couple of times and then her knees give way and she sags against his chest, groaning. She links her arms around his neck and pulls herself to stand up straight.

"Blimey!" she moans, leaning her head against his chest.

"Humans have, by this time, developed some resistance to the effects of this kind of teleport. You, Rose, have not," he says softly.

"How about you, then, Doctor _Tyler_."

He clears his throat and quickly releases her, backing away and scratching his neck. "Well. Superior physiology. I'm not really affected. Anyway, we need to set this to you specifically. Gimme your hand," he says and grabs it, holding it at waist level. "You'll feel a little prick—"

"Oooh, is _that_ why you have such a fancy ride?"

"Sorry?" He looks confused at first, but ducks his head as she sniggers and waggles her eyebrows at him. He pushes a button and she does indeed feel a little prick and frowns at the pain, but he brings her finger up to his lips and blows on it. "There. All better?"

She beams at him. "Yeah. So, what have you planned for us?"

"Well, I still have repairs. Didn't finish up when we visited your mother. The TARDIS really took quite the beating when we fell through to the parallel world. So…I thought we'd have our meals together, but…" he trails off with a shrug.

"What? I'm supposed to do everything alone?"

"Well, I, ehm, well… Rose, I don't really do…this," he says, waving his hand between the two of them. "This is for you."

She pouts at him. "But…!"

His expressions softens and he walks up to her again, placing his hands on her upper arms. "Tell you what. All those mucky things with facials and massages and…stuff, you're on your own. Shows, food, strolls outside, that sort of thing? I'll join you. How's that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Thank you!"

"Well, I'm gonna go move the TARDIS. You can stay here and plan your schedule on your Frank, hm?"

"Yeah. I'll just…" she says, nodding at the balcony. "Might as well get some sun."

"See you in a bit, then." Smiling, he waves at her and then leaves the room.

Rose steps out on the balcony and leans against the railing for a moment, enjoying the view. There's an artificial, turquoise canal, full of gondolas and swan boats, running through the city and ending up in an enormous pool right beneath the balcony. On either side of the hotel, there are two large buildings and she smiles as she sees the name The Golden Riviera on one of them, wondering who that sod was who stole the last room. Her eyes sweep over the façade, trying to suss out where the suites are, when she notices a very familiar man dressed in a blue suit, waving and beaming at her.

Her heart skips a beat and her mouth falls open as she lets out a guffaw, raising her hand and returning the wave. She has, of course, not forgotten him telling her that she would see him again in Las Vegas but, if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't quite believe he would show up. She assumed that he got what he came for: a kiss from a woman he could have loved, had he not been so scared of intimacy. She's very glad to see that she was wrong. He points at himself, then at her and after that he holds up both hands, opening and closing them three times. He nods, does a thumbs up and then shrugs. She smiles, tongue poking out between her teeth, and then nods and does a thumbs up as well.

She hears the familiar groans of the TARDIS coming from inside the suite and is just about to warn him when he waves one last time and slips into his hotel room. Oh, of course. He's been through all of this before. He knows when he can act and when he must hide.

"Oooh, swan boats!" her current Doctor chirps as he comes up behind her. "I need to fix a few things with the old girl. She feels…odd. Something's off. Gimme a couple of hours? Well, three maybe. Probably. And then we could go in one of those!"

"All right. I'll, uhm, I'll just stay out here, yeah, plan my schedule. Maybe pop off to do a facial or something whilst I wait for you," she says and sits down on one of the wicker chairs, feeling her heart begin to race.

The Doctor nods to her and walks into the suite, leaving her alone with her fantasies as she waits for the other Doctor to appear. She has no idea what he has planned, but if their last meeting is anything to go by… Well, she knows he doesn't do _that_, but as far as she knew he didn't snog either and she was clearly wrong about that. Not that it matters. He could want nothing more than a hand to hold and she would still want to be there for him.

She leans back in her chair, feet propped up on a footrest and head lolled back as she listens to the sounds of chatting tourists walking in and out of the trifecta of hotels; the soft splashes of paddles hitting the water; children throwing fits over spilt green smoothies or frozen yoghurts. The sun is rather hot, but now and then a gentle breeze flows through the balcony, cooling her off a little. Although she is more nervous than she's been in a long time, she manages to relax enough to nod off, head full of sinful dreams about two Doctors.

She wakes from the feeling of something tickling her nose, brushing lightly over the bridge and then nudging the tip. Too disoriented to remember where she is and why she's there, she swats around her face but meets nothing but air. It's not until she hears giggling that she opens her eyes, finding the blue suited Doctor standing in front of her. He's paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes, yet he's bouncing on the balls of his feet, beaming with happy energy.

"Hello!" she says.

"Hi. I…ehm…" He swallows and then open and closes his mouth a few times, running his fingers through his hair. "This isn't… I mean, it might be perceived as slightly presumptuous. Weeell, we better get a move on. Just pop your head inside the TARDIS and tell young me that you're… What was it? Having a facial?"

"Yeah."

She gets up on her feet and then lingers for a second, wondering if she should hug him, but he seems stressed so she quickly gets inside the suite and then the TARDIS. Her Doctor looks up from under the console, waves her goodbye and she then skips back out to the balcony, excited about whatever her future Doctor has planned.

"'Kay, done. What are—"

He grabs ahold of her hand and they're instantly teleported into another suite. His arms are around her waist, pressing her close to him as she tries to get her bearings. It's just as intense this time and it takes her several seconds to feel like herself. She whacks him lightly on the chest once she's steady on her feet.

"Could've warned me!"

"Sorry. Needed to get out of there as fast as possible before he… Well, it's always tricky, sensing oneself and I'm doing my best to block him, but being that close to his TARDIS… I couldn't stay. Anyway, this is, ehm, well… I've booked this suite. In your hotel. We can't stay at…" he trails off, staring into her eyes as though he's just now realising how close to one another they are standing. His face breaks out in the widest smile. "Hello."

"Hello."

"I've missed you," he very quietly confesses.

"Yeah?"

"I want…" His eyes roam her face and he lifts his hands to touch her, stopping an inch before he reaches skin. "Rose…"

She rises on tiptoes and softly presses her lips to his, sliding her hands around his body and under the blue suit jacket. His cups her cheeks and tilts her head, deepening the kiss as she smiles against his mouth; his tongue is gentle and its movements slow as it caresses hers, making her moan with pleasure. She has countless of questions, fears and thoughts, and wants to know why he looks so tired, but she lets it all wash away, focusing solely on how it feels to have the Doctor in her arms. His kisses grow hungrier; he sucks on her tongue and nips on her lips, hands drifting down her back to push her closer to him. Thrills shoot through her body, gathering low in her abdomen and heating up her core. The need to touch his bare skin overcomes her and she tugs at his shirt and untucks it from his trousers, dipping her hands under it with a pleased hum. He jolts as her warm hands meet his lukewarm back, breaking the kiss and scaring her into thinking she's overstepped their boundaries.

She moves away from him. "I'm sor—"

He silences her by pressing closer again, brushing his mouth against hers and then capturing her bottom lip, sucking on it. She skates her hands up and down his sides, running her fingers over his ribs and giving him gooseflesh as she opens up and welcomes his tongue back into her mouth. The kiss becomes hotter, faster and more urgent and they're trembling in that way she remembers from her teenage years when she used to snog blokes behind the jungle gym, all nerves, hormones and bubble gum flavoured lip gloss. She knows he doesn't have the same hormones that she does, but he seems just as affected as she is and she dares to be bolder, finding new skin to caress.

She smiles when she hears him suck in a breath as she runs her nails across his stomach and then up to his chest, playing a little with the smattering of hair. He holds her so close her toes barely touch the floor and her hands get crushed against his chest, so she untangles them from under his bunched up shirt and plunges her fingers into his wild brown locks instead. A fleeting thought about how this was what Cassandra did enters her mind as she tugs on the Doctor's strands, but it's all forgotten as she feels him harden against her.

Rose is so surprised over his body functioning like any human man's that she staggers back, eyes flitting down to his groin. He doesn't seem to know what to do, standing awkwardly and shifting a little from side to side, gaze averted.

"You're-you're…"

"Yeah…" he says, cheeks faintly tinted pink.

"Didn't think you did…_that_."

"I, ehm, I don't. But as you…" He looks down at his crotch. "Well, I _can_."

She slowly moves towards him, licking her lips. "…and would you?"

His head snaps up. "You-you want me to?"

Her face breaks out in a smile, tongue finding its way to peek out in the corner of her mouth, as she saunters up to him. She seductively runs her index finger from the knot of his tie down to the waistband of his trousers.

"Well, the other you did tell me I would feel a little prick, but you know what, Doctor?" she asks, looking up at him through her lashes. He shakes his head. "It's not little at all."

They burst out laughing at her cheesy line and lean against each other for support, but then they're kissing again, stumbling together towards the bed and falling down with an _oomph_. She fumbles with his shirt buttons, fingers trembling; he lavishes her neck and shoulders with kisses, teeth nipping, tongue soothing. He rolls off her to remove his trousers and she does the same with her denims, nearly falling out of the bed as she tries to kick them off before remembering to remove her trainers. Giggling at her, he scoots down on the floor to help her take off her shoes, socks and trousers and then he does the same with his. He's kneeling before her, clad in nothing but an open shirt and his boxers and her mouth falls open as her eyes flit between his erection straining behind his pants and the smirk playing on his lips. There's nothing trembling or insecure about him now; he is all predator and ready to devour her.

"My, my… Aren't we eager?" he says, hands ghosting up her legs until they reach her hips, fingers drumming gently against her skin.

"Well," she says and then swallows, entranced by the sight of him between her legs, "been waiting for a long time, I have."

"Not as long as I," he mumbles and then bends his head to her knee and brushes his lips over her skin.

She shivers as he moves his mouth to the inside of her thigh, kissing his way up her leg. He nuzzles her hipbone and then runs his tongue over the skin right above the waistband of her knickers, shocks of pleasure rushing straight to her center. Feeling too turned on to bother with being seductive, she quickly pulls off her top and then reaches behind her, unhooks her bra and tosses it wherever. She lies down on her back and closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips wandering up her stomach. He nips gently at the underside of her breast and then circles one nipple with his tongue and she gasps when he sucks the now puckered peak into his mouth. Letting out soft mewls, she instinctively grips his head to keep him put and grinds her hips up to find something to help her relieve the throbbing between her legs.

She's unaware of how they divest of the rest of their clothing after that. It's all sloppy kisses, groping, moaning and writhing; his mouth on her breast and her hand around his cock; him sucking on her pulse point and her nails gently scratching his sack; his clever fingers finding her folds, teasing her opening and making her dripping wet; her teeth grazing his nipple before laving it with her tongue. It's not until he's hovering over her, the head of his cock nudging her entrance, that she's brought out of the haze. His lips are slightly parted, wet and swollen, and his dark eyes are searching hers for consent. She smiles and links her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss and panting a 'yes' against his lips before capturing them. He slowly pushes himself into her, stretching her and making her sigh from the relief she experiences when she's finally filled by him. She feels him tensing up so she lifts her legs and wraps them around his hips, holding him for a moment, running her hands up and down his back to help him relax.

"I miss you," he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers. "Every day. I miss you."

"I'm sorry I die," she says, cringing a little at how clunky her words sound in this tender moment.

"You're not dead, Rose. You're _not_."

He pulls out and then thrusts back into her, setting up a leisurely pace as he continues to kiss her. Every stroke brushes against her inner spot, slowly building up a fire within her; she tries to follow his rhythm, but she needs it to be faster and rougher and soon she's urging him on, moving her hips against him and breathing out pleads for him to fuck her harder. He obeys with a growl and the sounds of his cock plunging into her wet heat and their pants, purrs and moans drown out the noise of the tourists outside. The world around them falls from her consciousness; right now, there's nothing but the Doctor and Rose, being together at last and it's better than she could ever imagine.

The knot inside her abdomen coils tighter for every thrust, but she needs more to fall apart and snakes down her hand, finding her swollen bud and frantically rubbing up and down. Her body starts twitching as she grows closer and she cups the back of his head, bringing him to her breast so he can help her tumble over the edge. She arches her back as he flicks his tongue over her nipple and then gasps when he catches it between his teeth, his gentle nips sending heated jolts straight to her core. She instantly shatters around him, heat spreading throughout her body, whimpers escaping her lips; she slows down the motions of her fingers, decreasing the pressure and then lightly touching herself until she's sated. Her body feels boneless under his; her ears are ringing, her head is buzzing and her breaths are short and shallow. It takes her several seconds to come out of the haze and a smile spreads across her features as she opens her eyes and finds him staring at her. His expression is one of awe and he is completely still, resting inside her and beaming at her.

She's never felt more loved in her life.

He leans down and nudges his nose against hers before kissing his way down to the crook of her neck. Burrowing his face into her, he begins to move again and it doesn't take long at all before she feels him tense up and then hears him pant out her name as he climaxes. He stays inside her until he grows soft and she toys with his hair and brushes her fingertips over the shells of his ears, whispering him sweet nothings because she just can't help herself. He inhales and then expels the breath with a content moan as he rolls off her and then positions them so they can spoon. They lie silent for awhile, him smelling her hair and her playing with his fingers, but then he yawns loudly.

She wiggles her bum against him. "Am I boring you?"

"No, I'm just…" He sighs heavily. "I've not slept much recently."

She turns around and cups his cheek, looking concernedly into his eyes. "Want to rest for a bit?"

"Rose, I don't—"

"I'll hold you."

He regards her for a moment and then nods, shifting them so he's cradled in her arms, ear against her heart. Seconds later she feels his body relax against her and shortly after that he starts snoring. She manages to reach her jeans and lifts them up so she can get her mobile from her pocket and then sets the alarm. She holds him tighter, nuzzling her nose into his hair and breathing him in, letting herself drift off into slumber.

When they wake from the alarm buzzing an hour later, she can't help but blush. Although she's known for a very long time that she wanted him, she very much doubted that they would ever end up in bed together, but here they are, lying naked in each other's arms, recently shagged and very content.

"You look better," she whispers and runs her finger over his cheek.

"I feel better."

"You need more sleep, though."

"I know."

"I'm going to the boats with my Doctor soon. Maybe you can catch some rest and we can see each other after that?"

"What about your spa weekend?"

"Oh, you daft alien. Think I'd rather lie in a puddle of mud than be with you?"

"Well, I… Didn't want to presume."

"No? You booked this suite, didn't you?" she says and pokes him in the stomach.

He clears his throat. "Weeeell…"

She giggles at him, snuggling closer. "I'm glad you did. I, uhm… Was it…?

A soft smile blooms on his face. "Yeah. And you?"

She presses a kiss against his forehead. "Mm."

"I need to do some jiggery-pokery on your Frank. I've already fixed mine. We'll be able to teleport wherever we want within your hotel and mine, as long as we know the room number. Reckon I can take you out for a show tonight after dinner. My younger self will be busy with repairs most of the night."

"Oh, sounds gre— Hold on. You said you booked this suite in _my_ hotel. Why aren't we just using in yours?"

His eyes grow wide and his eyebrows shoot up. "Weeell. I'm not alone. Martha and Tish are here."

"Martha and Tish?" she says, not quite able to keep the tone light.

He mimics her tongue-touched smile. "Jealous?"

"Yes!" she says hotly.

"Good. I like it when you're jealous," he says and gives her a peck on the lips.

"You do?" she asks and he nods, smiling softly. "Well, I like it when you're jealous, too."

He makes a happy sound in the back of his throat and they beam like fools at each other for a moment, but then his smile fades and he looks earnest.

"You've got nothing to be jealous of, Rose. We just travel together, Martha and I, and Tish is her sister. Martha's had it rough lately, so I thought this could be nice for her. Just chose a date I knew would be nice for me as well," he says, grinning. "I just…" Sorrow washes over his face, Adam's apple bobbing and, as he lets her see just how broken he is, it's difficult for her to keep her composure. "I miss you so much," he whispers, brow furrowed.

"How long?"

"Rose…"

"Just tell me."

"I can't tell you how long we have left, you know that. For me…" He sighs. "I met Martha seven months after…what happened, and it's been about seven more since then."

"Wow," she breathes out. "Is she-is she good?"

"Yeah. She's really good. Clever. Funny, though. She lost… Her cousin, Adeola, worked at—" He shuts his mouth with a click, eyes widening and she knows he nearly said something he shouldn't, so she decides to keep talking to smooth it over.

"She doesn't know about me, then?"

"No, she does," he says and she quirks an eyebrow at him. "Not that _this_ is going on, but she knows I lost you and that… That she can _never_ replace you," he says feverishly and she has to swallows down the lump forming in her throat.

"Doctor, I…" she trails off, scared that he's not ready to hear her declaration, but he nods and his eyes are so sad it makes her heart clench in her chest and she decides to go for it. "I love you."

He nods again, bottom lip quivering; she can tell he's trying to keep his feelings in check.

"I miss you," he whispers. "I _miss_ you. I wish…" He draws in a shuddering breath and runs a hand over his face. "I wish we could stay here all day, but you need to go back. I'll bring you a dress from my TARDIS and you can change in here, all right?"

She chuckles. "S'like we're having an affair."

He smiles, brushing away a tear that's trickled down her cheek. "Suppose we are, in a way."

"What about Martha?"

"I… Well, I'll make sure we avoid the things she has scheduled. Shouldn't be a problem." He gives her another kiss and then gets out of bed and up on his feet. "Now, get dressed and go back to your suite. Come back here at ten, all right?"

"Yeah," she says, getting up herself.

"Oh, wait…" He grins, tongue pressing against the roof of his mouth. "Take a shower before you head back. I'll smell me on you if you don't."

"Really?" she asks and he nods.

"Yeah…" He walks over to her and pulls her close to him. "And it…" He breathes in deeply and then gives her a languid kiss. "Mm, it makes me want you even more."

"We don't have time," she mumbles against his lips.

He chuckles mirthlessly. "Oh, I'm well aware, Rose."

He releases her and then takes her Frank, sonicking it with his screwdriver before showing her how to get back to her suite as well as teleport to the one they're currently in. He then gives her a kiss and vanishes.

Rose gathers her clothes and rushes to the en suite for a quick shower and then gets dressed before returning to her Doctor. He's still under the console, muttering Gallifreyan to himself as he sorts through wires and whatnots, so she clears her throat and alerts him of her presence. He stands up and greets her with a happy smile and she can't help but think back on the intimate moment she just shared with his future self. Her cheeks heat up as she remembers the feeling of him moving inside her, his fingers in her most intimate place, his tongue swirling around her nipple and his throbbing cock in her hand.

"Oh, there you are." He gives her a look full of wonder, corners of his lips curling slightly up.

"What?"

"You're-you're glowing. That facial must've been quite something, hm?"

"Yeah," she breathes out and then she starts giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing." She walks up to him and takes his hand, swinging it a little between them. "Just happy." 

* * *

"Tell me again why you're not all over that," Tish asks Martha, gesturing at the Doctor's bum as he bends over to pick up something from the ground.

"Tish! Shh!"

"What? He's, like, a hundred meters away. He can't hear us."

"I'm not so sure about that. Either way, he's hung up on someone he used to know or he's not into humans at all. I really don't know, to be honest."

"No… He's not very forthcoming, is he?"

"Him? God, no."

"Well, at least he's taking us to dinner. And we're looking spectacular!" Tish smoothes out her black sequin dress, smirking as she notices some of the people around them checking her out. "Has he ever done this before?"

"Definitely not."

"Well, then. It must mean something, right? You should go for it. God knows you could do with letting loose for a change. A few drinks in your system, flirting over dinner, stumbling back to the suite you share…" Tish says with a hushed voice, leaning close to Martha. "I'm sure I can find a way to occupy myself so you can have your privacy."

"Tish, if he wanted me, he would've had me already. Listen, it might look like he brought me on a romantic holiday, but as soon as I said anything about us spending time together he quickly got us a chaperon," she says, poking her sister in the chest. "You really think he's into me? 'Cause I sure as hell don't."

Tish shrugs. "Maybe he's gay?"

"Doesn't matter. C'mon, let's just enjoy ourselves," Martha says, pulling her sister with her as she closes the distance between them and the Time Lord. "The Doctor says the food here is to die for."

"Not literally! I'd like to point that out, 'cause with me you never really know, do you?" the Doctor pipes up, waggling his eyebrows. "I found a chip!" He holds it up between his thumb and index finger and then tosses it in the air and catches it, proud grin on his face.

"You're very cheery today," Martha says. "Did you sneak away for some massage after all when Tish and me was having our aromatherapy."

"Eeehm… Yep! Yes, I did, yeah. Very relaxing, that." He sniffs and tugs at his ear and then leaps the last remaining meters to the entrance of the restaurant, holding the door open for her and Tish. "Fell asleep on the table, I did."

"Well, that's good. You needed the rest."

"Yep!" He turns his attention to the hostess. "Table for three. John Smith."

"John Smith?" Martha asks as they follow the hostess to their table.

"Well… I go by that name sometimes. As you know."

"Yeah…" she says and sits down at the table, taking in their surroundings.

She is a little disappointed to see the restaurant not looking very different from the ones of her time but, peering at the other patrons' plates, she has to admit that the food looks gorgeous. A waiter shows up and serves them healthy welcome drinks with tiny umbrellas and colourful straws, tells them about the specials and then explains to them how to use their Franks to access the menu and place their orders.

"I feel like squid. Anyone else feel like squid, hm?" the Doctor says, beaming. "Squid, squid, squid, squid, squid." He takes a sip of his drink and then smacks his tongue. "Mm! Citrusy! That's the trick to make these seaweedy little things taste good instead of, well, seaweedy, you know. Add some juice from a citrus fruit of your choice. Orange, lemon, lime, grapefruit—"

"Yes, we know our citrus fruit, Doctor."

"Ah, yes. So…I've taken the liberty of getting you tickets to Lavinia Petrey tonight. She's brilliant, she is! You'll never hear pipes like that in your life. Oh, I once went to see her first performance as Carmen. Chills, Martha. Chills! Her show starts at ten but you better be there at nine. The seats are not numbered. It's first come, first served."

"Okay. Sounds lovely!"

"Are we dressed appropriately?" Tish asks.

"Yep. Well, I would've been forced to change out of this, I suppose," he says, tugging at his suit jacket.

"You're not coming with?" asks Martha.

"Nah. Re—"

"Repairs," Martha says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his lame excuse.

"Yep! So…squid?"

During dinner the Doctor prattles on about everything they taste and the history of how Las Vegas came to be a place for health nuts instead of gamblers. Martha has never seen him as light and bubbly as he is tonight and she can't help but wonder if he snuck away to his secret place earlier. She really doubts a massage could make that much of a difference. It's nice seeing him so happy, though, and he's so charming he has both her and her sister eating out of his hand in no time at all. It's easily the best evening she's ever spent with him and, even though Tish was a bit bummed out when she found out they don't serve alcohol anywhere in Las vegas, Martha knows that her sister has had the time of her life as well.

Giving Tish and Martha a TARDIS related reason and using a lot of big and confusing words neither of them understand, the Doctor excuses himself before they have finished their dessert and then vanishes by a press of a button. They lean back in their chairs, digesting their food and sipping on something that's similar to coffee but, according to the waiter, a lot more healthy, before deciding to leave for the performance.

"It's a bit chilly, though," Tish says, rubbing her arms as they exit the restaurant. "Let me see those directions again." She pulls up her Frank, inspects the map for a moment. "Oh, the concert hall is just down the street. You know what? Go ahead and get us good seats and I'll just pop by our suite and fetch my jacket."

"Why don't you just teleport?"

"After that meal? No thank you. I prefer keeping it down, Martha. Now, go on. I won't be long."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone in the future. Don't care how safe this place is. I'll come with you."

"Aren't I supposed to be the big sister?"

"You know, sometimes I do wonder," Martha teases her and Tish playfully bumps into her.

They rush back to their suite, grab their jackets and go outside again. Martha pulls out her Frank and follow the directions to a street that cuts right to the Strip, where the concert hall is located. They push through the crowds and queues of people at the numerous vending carts selling everything from frozen yoghurt to orthopedic shoes. Martha sees to her surprise that, whilst gambling and alcohol might be outlawed, there are still a lot of stripclubs and massage parlors promising happy endings and she nudges her sister in the side, pointing at the establishments.

"Don't be such a prude, Martha. This is a health resort and if there's one thing I know it's that sex is good for your well-being!"

Martha snorts. "Yeah, I've gathered."

"Hmpf! There's nothing wrong with a—"

A ruckus coming from up ahead interrupts their conversation and they peer through the throng of browsing tourists to see what's happening.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Tish says over the sound of a man shouting profanities.

"What?" Martha says, jumping up and down on the spot to get a glimpse of what's happening.

"Here," Tish says, pulling her to the side and pointing at a vendor, who's shaking his fist at a couple running hand-in-hand down the street.

"Wasn't that…?" Tish asks.

"Yeah," she breathes out. "That's-that's the Doctor."

* * *

**beta**: resile


	4. Lay Me Down Part II

**A/N:** It has come to my attention that this site doesn't allow smut, so I've cut out those parts. My fics are available elsewhere under the same username, for those who want teh sex. ;)  
**Warning**: some very mild violence and threats of non-con.

* * *

Martha and Tish stare after the Doctor darting down the street, hand-in-hand with a blond woman in a tight, red cocktail dress. Jealousy courses through Martha and, as the couple duck into an alley, she catches a glimpse of the Doctor's beaming face and it's like a punch in the gut. She can't remember a single time when he's looked at her like that.

"Who's the woman?" Tish asks.

"How should I know?"

"I think they were snogging. Might've been a hug, but I really think–"

"No. That's not… No."

"We should follow them. See what they–"

"No, Tish. I'm not gonna spy on the Doctor!"

"Do you think she's a…" Tish nods at a massage parlor, eyebrows raised.

"What? No!"

"She was wearing a really short dress."

"Have you forgotten what you're wearing yourself?" Martha says and gives Tish a firm look, gesturing at her dress. "And they weren't snogging! He-he likes holding hands, all right? And he's a hugger! If he's got the time, he'd hug anyone."

"Against a vending cart?" Tish snorts. "You know, this would explain why he was so happy earlier. Maybe he got shagged for the first time in centuries…"

Martha huffs, glaring at her sister.

Tish rolls her eyes with a sigh, holding up her hands in the air. "All right. Whatever. Let's go to the show."

The concert hall is already packed but, as they move through the room to find a table, Martha is too lost in thought to be aware of her surroundings and lets Tish pull her along. She can't stop thinking about what she saw–or rather what Tish believes she saw–so when her sister brings her out of her musings by tugging at her arm, she realises that they're standing at the table of two college aged, really fit blokes who are both looking politely and somewhat expectantly at her. Martha looks to her sister and shrugs with her hands held palm up, wondering what's going on.

"Whilst you were standing there day-dreaming, I made sure we got a good table," Tish whispers to her. "This is Parker and this is Scott," she says, gesturing first at the blond bloke and then the ginger one. "They were kind enough to invite us to sit with them."

"Hello," Martha says, waving to them as she and Tish sit down.

"So…" Parker says, "according to your sister, you're training to be a doctor."

"Uhm, yeah." She turns to her sister, shaking her head as to clear it, feeling confused over how well Tish and the blokes seem to know one another already. "How long was I zoned out anyway?"

"Oh, I think we were chatting for a solid ten minutes. Really, Martha," Tish says and shakes her head. She leans in closer. "These blokes are fit and interested; the Doctor is off with…someone. Does it really matter if it's a prostitute or someone he pulled? Obviously, he'd rather be with her than with you."

"Wow, thanks Tish."

"I'm just saying. It could do you some good to let your hair down for once. You don't have to shag the bloke, but would it kill you to loosen up and flirt a little? Just enjoy yourself. That's why we're here, right?"

Martha sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, and Scott's mine. He's already completely smitten with me," Tish adds, returning her attention to the ginger bloke.

Martha leans back in her chair, smiling politely at Parker, unsure of what to say. She's never liked being set up with someone and, right now, she's not in the best mood for small talk.

"So…you're from London?" Parker asks.

"Yeah."

"And are you here for business or pleasure?" Parker asks with a wink.

"Uhm…" She glances at her sister, finding her already happily blabbering on with Scott. "Pleasure, I suppose."

"Staying long?"

"Nah."

"Oh." He breathes in deeply, eyes shifting to the stage before landing on her again. "Have you seen Petrey before?"

She shrugs and shakes her head, smiling politely.

"Wow." He folds his arms over his chest, grinning at her. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

She sighs at herself and gives him a genuine smile. "I'm sorry. Not done this in a while."

"Ah. Bad break-up?"

She snorts. "Not exactly. Try, spent close to a year by his side and he still doesn't notice me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Gotta be a blind man, that one." He leans slightly forward, slow smile spreading across his face, and she feels her cheeks heat up. "So, is he your resident or…?"

"You know what? Let's not talk about him," she says, and Parker nods, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he smiles at her. "And how about you? Business or pleasure?"

"A little of both. We're nutritionists–all about healthy living, eating and drinking. We're looking to expand our family business. But we're enjoying ourselves, too, of course. That's also good for your health, you know?"

"Oh, I've tried to convince her of that. Believe me!" Tish says.

"You're brothers? Or cousins?" Martha asks, ignoring her sister.

"Brothers. Twins actually."

Just as she opens her mouth to comment, the lights in the hall turn down and Lavinia Petrey glides in on stage, taking her place at the microphone. She opens with an a capella song which, according to the program standing on their table, is her signature number. It's so magnificent, Martha forgets everything for a moment, completely enraptured by the performance. She leans back in her chair, relaxing and letting the powerful singing clear her mind from troubles for a couple of hours. 

* * *

Now that it is allowed, Rose finds it nearly impossible to keep herself from kissing the Doctor and, luckily, he seems to feel the same. Although they are on their way to a magic show they're excited about, they keep pressing one another up against walls, trees–and at one point a vendor cart, that almost rolled down the street before the vendor chased them away. The thought of going back to the suite and staying in bed strikes her but, as they take their places inside the theatre, she notices him watching her every reaction to what happens on stage. He's obviously trying to make this a day like any other, pretending they're still travelling together and that she never died. The realisation makes her eyes sting but, since she doesn't want him to think something's wrong, she pretends to yawn to cover it up.

He takes her hand, brushing his thumb over her skin. "Tired already?"

She grins at him. "Nah. Suppose it's just lack of oxygen 'cause someone's been snogging the life out of me all night."

"Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare!"

He beams at her. "Wouldn't dream of it!"

The magic show is one of the most spectacular things Rose has ever witnessed. Being this far into the future, the illusionist has an impressive scientific advantage compared to what she is used to, and she can't help but be flabbergasted at most things going on on stage. The Doctor barely takes his eyes off her; so, knowing he loves seeing things through her eyes, she makes no effort at all to rein in her reactions.

Two hours later, the show is over and she has to return to her room and pretend to go to sleep. They agree on her returning after twenty minutes for a midnight stroll, and a few hours of exploration in their secret suite. His younger self will spend most of the night under the console, repairing the TARDIS. Although they'll see each other soon, she still feels reluctant to leave and keeps drawing out their good bye kisses, until he clears his throat, looking at her pointedly and tapping the wrist watch he isn't wearing.

She sticks her tongue out at him and teleports to her suite. This time, there's no Doctor here to catch her and she stumbles towards the wall for support, resting there until she feels steady on her feet. She does her evening routine, changes into her nightgown and sticks her head through the TARDIS door, alerting him that she's back and getting a 'be right out' as a reply.

She crawls into bed, waiting for him and feeling a little bit nervous. Although she's not technically cheating on him, she is definitely deceiving him, as well as choosing to spend time with someone other than his current self, and it's making her feel very guilty. It's a price she's happy to pay, though; she would do anything to make his future self–or any of his selves–happy.

"Hello!" he says, walking out of the TARDIS and up to her, sitting down at the empty spot beside her in bed. "How has your evening been?"

"Oh, I feel great. S'really nice here. Lovely treatments. And I saw a show. Was brilliant!"

"Good! I'm sorry that I've been so busy, but…" He scrunches up his face, rubbing at his jaw with his hand. "Something's off with the old girl and I can't quite seem to fix it."

"Will she be okay?"

He smiles tenderly at Rose. "I'm sure I'll have it sorted soon."

"Doctor, I… I missed you today," she says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Did…did you miss me?"

He doesn't reply, only ducks his head a little, smiling and looking adorably bashful. She's overcome by an urge to touch him and, although embracing one another when she's in her nightwear isn't something they usually do, she decides to just go for it. She sits up and wraps her arms around him, feeling him stiffen for a second before he relaxes and returns the hug.

"Good night, Doctor. Now, get back to work and I'll see you tomorrow," she says, releasing him and playfully pushing him out of the bed.

"Night, Rose."

She lies down, watching him leave and pretending to go sleep once the TARDIS door is closed. Her mobile lies on the nightstand and she can see the minutes pass, counting down to when it's safe for her to leave. However, it's barely been a couple of minutes when it starts to ring.

"Uhm, hello?"

"We don't have much time. Just do as I say," she hears the Doctor say. "Go into the galley, grab a bottle of hypervodka–there should be one in the freezer–and put it outside the door to the suite. Then wait until I ring you again, all right? I'll explain everything later." 

* * *

The show is everything the Doctor promised; Martha, Tish and the two blokes are so in awe of her voice that the singer has their undivided attention for most of the act. However, towards the end of her performance, Martha notices her sister and Scott exchanging a few chaste kisses and, as the lights are turned back on in the hall, it's pretty clear what Tish wants. She's hanging on Scott's arm, looking at Martha in that way she does to get her way and, as always, it works. Besides, Parker has been wonderful the whole time and chatted with her in between songs, when her sister has been completely focused on Scott.

Walking to the blokes' suite, Martha notices, to her relief, that their hotel is right next to the one in which she, Tish and the Doctor are staying. Granted, they have their Franks and can teleport back anytime they want, but it still feels good to know that it's within walking distance. If she's learned one thing during her travels with the Doctor, it's that not everything is what it seems and that one always should keep one's eyes peeled. Admittedly, she feels a bit ridiculous about it; Parker is the perfect gentleman, and so charming she'd be all over him by now, had she not been in love with the Doctor. In some way–and she realises it's silly of her–she feels as though she would be betraying him.

"Still thinking about that guy who doesn't appreciate you?" Parker asks her, bringing her out of her musings, as they sit together on one of the sofas in the suite.

She sighs and tucks her fringe behind her ear. "Nah, just thinking about school."

"He'd be a fool not to notice you," Parker says softly, looking deeply into her eyes. "You, Martha, are a remarkable woman. Do you… Would you like to talk about it?"

She definitely needs to vent and it's not as though either she or the Doctor will ever meet Parker again once they leave Las Vegas but, since it doesn't come naturally to her to unload on a complete stranger, she hesitates.

"I'm a great listener," he says, exuding such warmth and compassion, she feels herself loosen up a little.

"Oh, what the hell."

She doesn't go into detail; their kind of life would require too many explanations–even to a man of the 32nd century–and she feels apprehensive about opening up too much about her personal life. Parker is, as promised, a great listener, humming or shaking his head in all the right places, and it feels good to release some of the frustration she's been feeling the last six months or so.

It's been so long since anyone's been this focused on her, really listening to what she has to say, and it's starting to affect her. The fact that Parker's really handsome does nothing to lessen the effect, and somehow she gets lost in his dark blue eyes. She licks her lips reflexively as he leans closer, and then she feels his mouth against hers, soft and warm. A tingling sensation spreads from her lips to the tips of her ears, and down her neck and chest, making her nipples pebble before venturing lower and pooling in her abdomen. She pulls back with a gasp, staring at him in wonder; he smiles at her, a sexy sort of grin that gives her a swooping feeling in her stomach, and captures her lips again, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

He's slow and sure, one hand cupping the back of her head as the other gently runs up and down her bare arm. Her heart rate speeds up and she feels increasingly lightheaded for every stroke of his tongue, her center already beginning to throb. She's never experienced a kiss like this in her life, and when his hand drifts closer to her breast, she feels herself arching into his touch with a moan, almost as though she's not in control of her actions. The sound brings her out of her haze and she breaks free again, smiling sweetly at him to cover up that she's really feeling rather alarmed.

"Just need to freshen up. Come with me, Tish?" Her sister doesn't respond she tugs at her hand. "Tish?"

Tish pulls back from Scott, looking completely dazed, her swollen lips parted and moist. "Huh?"

"We need to freshen up!" Martha quickly gets up and drags her sister with her to the loo. She locks the door and guides her sister to sit on the wide edge of the bathtub. "Something's not right Tish."

"I feel all kinds of right," her sister says and giggles, looking a little unsteady, even though she's sitting down.

"Are you drunk?"

Tish rolls her eyes. "Illegal, remember?"

"Did they bring some, then? Did he give you something?"

Tish dismisses her question with a wave of her hand. "They don't drink or do drugs. Don't you ever listen?"

"We're getting out of here. Take your Frank and teleport."

Tish snorts at her and directs a glossy glare somewhere to the left of Martha's head. "He's a nice bloke, Martha. Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

"Was right last time, wasn't I?!" Martha pulls the Frank out of Tish's purse, pushing into her hand. "Teleport!"

"No!" Tish stands up on wobbly legs. "I want him and I'll have him."

Martha puts her sister's finger on the button and pushes it down but, to her surprise and horror, nothing happens. She repeats the action a few times without result and, since she doesn't want to leave her sister alone and the teleport only carries one person, she doesn't test her own. Instead, she turns on the tap to drown out their sounds and positions herself in front of the door, boring her eyes into her sister.

"Tish, that bloke is alien or something. You don't want him!"

"Yes, I do! And you're one to talk! Isn't your precious Doctor alien?"

Martha shoots her a dirty look, pointing at her. "If you try to leave, I'll slap you!"

Pouting, Tish sits down on the edge of the bathtub again and Martha uses her Frank to phone the Doctor.

"Martha? This isn't really–"

"Oh, my god, Doctor! I think we're… I don't know what I think! We're in the loo in some blokes' hotel room and I don't think they're human. We've not had anything to drink and Tish acts… She was snogging one of the blokes and now it's like someone's drugged her with a love potion! It's in their kiss or-or their saliva! Yeah," she says, feeling a lingering warmth in her nether regions. "I think there's an aphrodisiac in their saliva."

"Well, teleport out of there!"

"We can't! It's not working. They must have some sort of signal disruptor or something."

"Huh. Can you tell me anything else about them?"

"They're really fit. I mean, really. Charming. Respectful. Don't drink. Health nuts! Uhm, really attentive. They're really nice blokes, but…" She casts a glance at her sister, who's rubbing her thighs together and writhing. "Something's _wrong_ with Tish."

"How is she acting?"

"She's aroused! Haven't you been listening?"

She hears the Doctor sigh. "Is she violent? Docile? Desperate? Delirious? Deranged?" he asks, over-enunciating the last word.

"Uhm, she really wants to go out to Scott, but she still obeys me. Oh! And they said that they're brothers. Twins! But they don't look that alike, if you ask me."

"Aaah. Adonisian twins! Where are you?"

"The Platinum Palm, suite 6017."

"The _what_?"

"The Platinum Palm, suite 6017!" There's nothing but silence on the other end. "Doctor?!"

"Right! If I'm right–and I usually am–they won't hurt you as long as they don't suspect anything's wrong, but stay in the loo as long as you can and I will be with you soon. They're _really_ strong, Martha–especially the alpha–so don't try anything. Oh, and no more snogging! Human bodies don't have the enzyme needed to break down the aphrodisiac."

"What?!" she says, but he's already hung up without saying goodbye. "Okay!" she says, trying to stay positive as she turns to her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot! Where's Scott? I want him."

"Right." Martha soaks a hand towel in the ice cold water running from the tap, wrings it out and starts pressing it to her sister's neck and chest. "Feel better?"

"No!" Tish swats at her arm. "I want Scott! Let me go to Scott!"

"No, Tish–"

They jump as someone knock on the door and tries to open it, tugging at the handle.

"Are you okay in there?" they hear Parker say.

"Yeah! Tish isn't f–"

"Help!" Tish calls out.

There's a buzzing sound and the door instantly opens, revealing a concerned-looking Parker, holding a sonic-looking pen in his hand.

Martha shakes her head, glaring at him. "D'you mind?"

"Oh, sorry! I thought you said 'help'." He looks at Tish, brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"No, I wa–"

Martha silences her sister by dabbing her in the face with the towel. "She's a bit flushed. I'm trying to help her cool off."

Parker grins. "Well, she was making out with Scott, so…"

Tish pushes Martha's hand away. "I'd like to continue doing that, actually!" she says, trying to squeeze herself between Martha and Parker to get out of the en suite.

"Well…" Martha grabs her sister's hand, pulling her with her to the glass doors leading to the balcony. "As your soon-to-be Doctor, I suggest some air."

"Great idea!" Scott says. "Very romantic with mphf–"

Pushing him up against the wall, Tish cuts him off with a snog, and Martha has to force herself not to tear her sister off the bloke. It really scares her that humans lack the enzyme needed to fight the aphrodisiac, but she trusts that the Doctor has a solution and that protecting herself and Tish from physical violence is more important right now. What she needs to do, is making sure Parker doesn't kiss _her_, because at least one of them has to be level headed until the Doctor shows up.

"So…" Parker says, flirty grin on his face as he leans closer. "Where were we?"

"Balcony? Reckon we could do with some fresh air and a starry sky," she says with an ease she's certainly not feeling.

"Yeah, sure, but you can't really see the stars here. The city's too bright."

"Well, I bet the view's pretty, either way!" Martha takes Tish's hand and pulls her to the doors, but Parker stops her as she grabs the handle.

"Martha? What's the matter?" he says, looking genuinely concerned. "You seem…uncomfortable?"

She tenses up, still holding her sister in a firm grip. "I…"

"Are we moving too quickly?"

"Yeah."

"We don't need to… We can just talk."

She swallows, glancing at the still snogging Tish. The Doctor should hopefully be here any minute so, doing her best to stall, she places her hand on Parker's shoulder, ghosting her fingers down the length of his arm and smiling shyly at him.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely. I think we should all talk a little. Right, Tish?"

"Huh?" her sister says, eyes locked on Scott.

"I said: I think we should–"

Suddenly, the door to the suite bursts open and they all turn their attention there, seeing the Doctor run inside with a yellow water pistol directed at them.

"Freeze, scumbag!" he shouts, looking menacing for three seconds before bursting into laughter. "Always wanted to say that!" He relaxes his stance somewhat, but keeps the water pistol aimed at Parker. "Hello! I'm the Doctor, lovely to meet you. This," he says, waving his weapon, "is filled with hypervodka and I won't hesitate to shoot. Martha, Tish, come with me."

"Now, hold up," Parker says, straightening his back and thrusting his chest out a little as he wraps his arm around Martha and holds her close. "These ladies are with us and there's no way you were able to bring alcohol into Vegas. I'm not buying your little bluff. Get him, Scott."

Scott hurls himself forward but, as the Doctor instantly fires off a stream of hypervodka in his face, his move is thwarted before he has closed the distance between them, and he covers his eyes, moaning and leaning forward. Steam rolls off him as though he's been hit by acid, and Tish throws herself down on her knees by his side, stroking circles on his back and whispering words of comfort. Parker shifts his grip and wraps his hand around Martha's throat, holding her in front of him as a shield.

"Listen now, The Doctor–"

"Just Doctor," he says and, without breaking eye contact with Parker, shoots another stream at Scott, who slumps down on the floor, muttering curses and whining.

"What?"

"I'm _the_ Doctor, yes, but not when you address me. Just _Doctor_."

"Okay… Listen _Doctor_. These women are ours and we're going to mate with them."

"Mate!?" growls Martha, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

Pain shoots through her as his fingers bore into her flesh, effectively stopping her. "We'd rather do this whole thing amicably, Martha, so please don't fight it."

"Amicably? _Amicably_?!" she says and feels his grip tighten further, making it harder for her to breathe.

"Let her go or I'll shoot you as well," the Doctor says, firing off another spray at Scott, who's now writhing on the floor.

Parker scoffs. "I'm the alpha and you've obviously diluted that or Scott would've been much more affected than he is. It won't harm me much. I'll still have time to strangle your little woman. Now, slowly back out of the room."

The Doctor pulls a large bottle out of his pocket. "Got the real stuff right here. Let Martha go or–"

"Doctor," Martha interrupts. "Do they have testicles? In the place you'd expect."

He blinks at her in confusion with furrowed brow, seemingly taken aback for being so rudely interrupted. "Ehm, yes."

"Good!" Martha elbows Parker in the stomach and spins around, grabbing his shoulder for leverage as she knees him in the groin. "I'm nobody's 'little woman', you git!" She runs to the Doctor and grabs the bottle, quickly removing the lid. "Do your thing, then!"

"What?" The Doctor looks perplexed, so she nods at Scott, who has recovered enough to be moving towards them. "Oh!"

He shoots Scott again; Martha leaps forward and splashes hypervodka over Parker. The liquid soaks through his shirt and he lets out a shrill noise, thrashing around as he tries to tear off his clothes.

"C'mon, bro, they're not worth the trouble," Scott pants and takes out a pen from his pocket. "Let's just fix the teleportation inhibitor and get out of here."

"Ah-ah!" The Doctor waggles his finger at him. "Put back your sonic pen. I'll take care of it." He whips out his sonic screwdriver and scans the room. "There we go. Very clever, hiding it in there," he says, aiming the gadget at the telly and sonicking it for a couple of seconds. "As you fellas know, you're not allowed to mate with humans. If I ever see you setting your foot on Earth again, I'll grab you by your ears and pull you in front of the Adonisian court. You are aware, I'm sure, what that means?" he says and the blokes visibly pale. "Thought so. Bye-bye, now. Never come back!" he says, waving at them.

They press something on their respective sonic pens, disappearing in a flash; Tish lets out a squeal and rushes to the spot where they just stood, turning around to face the Doctor, jutting her finger in his direction.

"Bring him back!"

"I will do no such thing. C'mere, Tish," he says, holding out his hand. She complies without fuss and he grabs her wrist, sonicking it and checking the readings. He changes the setting and then sonics her again for nearly a minute. "There we go. You should feel like yourself in an hour or so, but you'll be fatigued for the rest of the night."

"Did that break down the aphrodisiac?" asks Martha.

"Yep. Or, well, it started the process. Her body will take over from here." He looks at her for a moment. "So…do I need to sonic you, as well?" he asks and Martha feels her cheeks heating up. His expression softens. "It's all right, Martha. Just because Time Lords are above that sort of thing, it doesn't mean you have to be. What you do in your own time is none of my business."

Perhaps it's selfish of her, but she's so happy to learn that, despite what it looked like earlier, he's not out shagging prostitutes or strangers, and his words make her sigh from relief. Granted, it's embarrassing to admit to snogging Parker, but she holds her head high as she offers him her wrist to sonic, trying her best to feel okay about her lapse in judgment.

"How's your neck? I can take care of your bruises."

"Yeah, thanks."

She gives him a soft smile, but it fades as he shifts to get access to her throat and she gets a perfect view of his collar. There's a pink smudge there and it can't be anything but lipstick. She nearly staggers back when she sees it, but remains in control and looks away instead, blinking as her eyes tear up. It really hurts to know that he not only lies to her, but seeks comfort in the arms of other women.

"Why us?" she asks, needing something else to think about.

"They were looking for the perfect mates. Adonisians are nearly indistinguishable from humans and have similar beauty standards and you two are very attractive," he says, managing to make it sound like a dry statement rather than a compliment. "What sealed the deal, however, were your brains. They can detect brain activity and the alpha, Parker, chose you, Martha, because you're brilliant," he says, smiling at her and tapping her gently on her forehead with his index finger.

Normally, she would be over the moon by the Doctor acknowledging her intelligence; however, she's far too annoyed with him, as well as worried by Tish's lack of protest of being deemed second best, to care about his approval.

"Now, go on. Teleport to our suite. Tish needs to get some rest. Martha, I trust you can care for your sister?"

"Yeah. Will I get tired as well?"

"Nope! She received over ten times your dosage. You'll be back to normal, feeling as spry as ever, within the next fifteen minutes or so."

"And what are you going to do?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He clears his throat, gesturing vaguely at the room. "I need to clean up this mess and make sure they got off the planet."

"Right," Martha says, walking up to her sister. "C'mon Tish, let's go to bed."

She places the Frank in her sisters hand and pushes the button, watching her sister dematerialise before picking up her own.

"So, how did you like Petrey?" the Doctor asks.

Although she loved the performance, she makes a halfhearted noise and shrugs, pressing the button on her Frank and leaving the lying git to himself. 

* * *

The Doctor and Rose stroll hand in hand, watching the happy but sober nightlife around them. First he explains why he needed the hypervodka but, as he begins to tell her all about Spa City, she lets her thoughts wander, listening to his wonderful voice rather than what he's saying. She's worried about him and can't help but wonder why he–a man who always moves on, in an alarming speed, at that–is putting so much at risk just to get a few more moments with her.

This is a bad–and definitely dangerous–idea, but he looked defeated when he sought her out on the playground and now he's looking more like himself; she will gladly pretend that everything will be all right and give him these fleeting moments of happiness he so desperately needs and deserves. It's not as though being with the man she loves is a big sacrifice on her part, either. If she's going to die soon anyway… Oh, that's not something she can afford to focus on, so she shrugs off that train of thought and returns her focus on him.

After their stroll, they head back to their secret suit, spending hours in bed and learning each other's bodies. They end the night with a shower and she insists on them sleeping together for a few hours, knowing he needs some persuasion to take his rest. It's not until they lie there, safely wrapped in each other's arms, that she asks him why he's so tired. He's quiet for quite some time, but then he draws in a deep breath and starts telling her about all the horrible things that's happened to him lately. He's faced the creatures who have taken everything from him; lost control over his life and his body; and been unable to do anything but wait for the fate he doesn't believe in to decide it's time to give his body back to him, let him out of a watch or send the TARDIS back to where he's been stranded for months.

She strokes his back soothingly as he opens up and, although he doesn't talk about his feelings and only shares facts and anecdotes, she understands the emotions connected to his memories. It's something she's always just gotten, without even trying, and she knows that what he needs, above all else, is a hand to hold. So, as they lie their, limbs entangled and her head pillowed on his chest, she takes his hand, entwining their fingers together, and that is how they fall asleep.

When Rose wakes up, hours later, she stretches out in the enormous bed, still feeling wonderfully sore in her limbs after last night's activities. Not wanting to have her eyes stung by the daylight peering in through the curtains, she keeps them closed as she rolls over on her side. She hears the Doctor's soft breathing beside her and turns to him, slinging her arm across his torso and snuggling into his side.

"Ehm, Rose?"

"Mm?" she says, breathing him in and scooting closer, trying to snake in her leg between his, but being hindered by the duvet. "Lemme in," she mumbles, tugging at the stupid fabric.

He makes an amused sound. "Rose, what are you doing?"

She lifts up her head from the pillow, crinkling her forehead in confusion. "Wha'?" she says–and then it hits her. Oh, bloody hell! It's the wrong Doctor. Her other Doctor must have teleported her back to her room whilst she was sleeping. That reckless git! She scrambles back, cheeks burning furiously. "God! I'm so sorry. I wasn't awake. I didn't know what–" She narrows her eyes at him. "Hold on. Why are you in my bed, anyway?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I lay down with you and held your hand until you calmed down. Must've drifted off. Woke up just now, when you threw yourself at me," he says, grinning at her.

"No, I didn't!"

"It's all right. I know you're having a hard time keeping your hands off me–with me being so foxy and all," he says, smirking at her.

"Oh, dunno…" she says, trying her best not to laugh. "You're a bit too pretty, though, to be honest. Prefer the old you, I do."

His smile dies. "Do not!"

"Sorry." She eyes him from his bed head to his stocking feet, unimpressed expression on her face. "This you does nothing for me."

He gasps, looking very affronted. "You, Rose Tyler, would never be able to resist me if I tried to seduce you."

She sees the terror in his face at the exact moment he realises that his gob has run away with him, and he looks as though he's seriously considering letting his legs do the very same.

She gives him a friendly pat on the arm, smiling as she saves him by saying: "Guess we'll never find out, then."

Before he's had time to react, she gets out of bed and pads into the en suite for a shower, laughing to herself. In two hours time she has a date with a blue suited Doctor and she knows for a fact there will be some serious seduction going on.

* * *

Martha sits in the large bed beside her sleeping sister, reading a thick, leather-bound book as she waits for Tish to wake up. Granted, they were up late last night and Tish was supposed to feel a bit tired, but it's closing in on two in the afternoon and Martha is starting to become seriously bored. She closes her book with a sigh, nudging her sister in the side until she rolls over with a groan and opens her eyes.

"Morning," says Tish, stretching out in the bed.

"Afternoon, more like it."

"Blimey! You been up long?"

"A while."

Tish looks thoughtfully at her for a moment, eyes flitting to the book in Martha's lap. "He's not back yet, I take it?"

"No, no. He popped by earlier and told me he was going out to fix something."

"Fix something?"

Martha runs her hands over the book, keeping her eyes on her fingers as she follows the engravings on the cover. "Didn't listen, to be honest."

"Ah." Tish sits up in the bed with a sigh, leaning back against the headboard. "What are you reading?"

"Encyclopedia of Adonisia. Found it in the TARDIS library."

Tish ducks her head. "Oh…"

"There's a whole chapter in here about the Adonisian court and chemical castration. No wonder they got out of there so quickly! You wanna know why they target humans? Why it's illegal for them? We're one of the few species who can't break down the aphrodisiac. You would've been stuck like that, and it would only have gotten worse and worse until it killed you. There's an enzyme in their sperm that negates the effect. In their sperm!" They both shudder, exchanging disgusted looks. "So that's what they do. They seduce a woman, make her crave them, shag her and then start all over again, keeping her as a docile love slave and breeder. That would've been us, Tish." She shakes her head. "I just wanted to relax a little and I almost ruined our lives."

"He's the one who left us all alone," Tish says, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. "Maybe it's time for you to come home."

"No. Something's wrong. This isn't like him."

"No? If you ask me, it seems very much like him. From what you've told me, anyway."

Martha lets out a heavy sigh and stands up, holding the book in her arms as a shield. "You wouldn't understand, Tish. He needs me. I'm not just his best mate. I'm his _only_ mate."

"And you don't think he can find another best mate?"

Martha shakes her head. "He lost someone, just before me. Don't know if she's dead or if she just didn't want this life anymore, but the last thing he needs is another person abandoning him. He's… he's _everything_, Tish. The most important man in the entire universe, and the fact that I love him is…" She shrugs, looking out the window as she searches for words. "It's just not important, in the grand scheme of things."

Tish looks at her in a way that makes Martha feel as though she's five years old and doesn't know a thing about how the world works.

"Okay, Martha. Do as you please but, when you come home, heartbroken and miserable, remember I warned you."

"That won't happen."

"If you say so." Tish gets out of bed, padding towards the en suite. "Order up some breakfast, will you? I'm taking a shower."

Muttering to herself, Martha picks up her Frank and scrolls through the options, ordering more breakfast than she and her sister could possibly eat, trying her best to convince herself that Tish is wrong. 

* * *

Although they spent hours together in bed last night, the Doctor is still nervous as he waits for Rose to appear in the other suite he booked. He keeps smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit, checking his hair in the mirror, clearing his throat and twirling his sonic screwdriver between his fingers, dropping it more times than he cares to admit. Now that he's had her, it's all he can think about; he's already hard, mind flooded by images of her flushed face and writhing body. When she finally materialises in the room, he quickly wraps his arms around her, steadying her as she grumbles over the effect teleporting has on her.

"I missed you," he says, lips crashing down on hers before she's had a chance to say hello. He releases her mouth, placing kisses down the column of her throat. "I can still taste you on my tongue." Sucking on her collarbone, he tightly grips her hips and guides her to the bed. "Spent all night fantasising about doing it again," he says and slips his hand under her skirt, tugging down her knickers so she can kick them off. "Couldn't focus on repairs." He gently pushes her down on the bed, spreading her legs by pressing his hands against the inside of her thighs. "Can't wait any longer," he tells her, and buries his head between her legs without ceremony.

* * *

**CUT**

* * *

They remove the rest of their clothing and just lie snuggled up together, enjoying the feeling of bare skin against bare skin. Soon, they are ready for more and spend hours in bed. They fuck, of course, but mostly they just cuddle and chat. Being with her like this… Oh, he'd risk a lot of things to have her back, and letting her out of his arms so she can return to his younger self is one of the hardest things he's done in a long time.

Needing to be with her as much as possible, he insists on them showering together before she leaves and he takes her one final time against the wall. Afterwards, he throws on his clothes as fast as he can, so he can shamelessly watch her dress, never tiring of the sight of her.

Holding the Frank in one hand, she reaches out for him with the other. There's a smile on her lips, but her brow is knitted and her eyes are sad; he closes the distance between them, taking her proffered hand and squeezing it.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she asks.

He nods with a smile, knowing now that he will take every little chance he can get to be with her again.

"Doctor… I know you shouldn't be doing this but…" She averts her eyes, biting her lip before returning her gaze to his. "I'm glad you are." She rises on tiptoes and gives him a kiss, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back. "Be good to Martha!" She gives him a pointed look before returning to her life with his younger self by a push of a button.


	5. Find Me Out

**Note**: Explicit stuff isn't allowed here, so I've edited the smut to make it less graphic. This fic is available on teaspoon, tumblr and ao3 under Rointheta, for those who want the original, graphic smut.

* * *

"What happened on the space station?" Rose asks, standing by the very small window in the tiny bunk they're sharing. "And don't tell me you sang a song that made the Daleks run away."

The Doctor breathes in deeply, exhaling slowly as he moves to stand beside her, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed at the ankle and his shoved into his pockets. "Well, you came back, saved me, I sa–"

"No. What _happened_? Why don't I remember?"

"I took your memories when I removed the vortex from you."

"Give them back," she quietly says, staring at the black hole swallowing chunks of space.

"Rose, I don't… There's no time. I need to change into the space suit and join Ida."

"Scooti died. Every time we go somewhere, people die." She feels him stiffen beside her. "Not saying it's our fault, Doctor. We save people. Just saying…" She begins to twirl one earring, eyes still directed at the frightening–and yet so beautiful–view. "Next time… It could be me. One day I might run out of luck, and I don't wanna die without knowing what happened." She turns to him, placing a hand on his arm. "I deserve to know what happened."

He nods slowly. "When I come back."

"Why not now?"

"Because it would take too long and they're waiting for me. You'll be tired afterwards–maybe even disoriented–and I don't want to leave you like that. Not when I can't…" He shrugs, looking down at his feet.

"Promise?" she asks and he nods. "I'll hold you to that."

She pokes him in the chest, grinning at him; he catches her finger, using it to tug her closer and wrapping his arm around her.

"I need to get out there." He gives her a tight squeeze before releasing her and stepping into the orange space suit.

* * *

Sometimes Rose likes to pretend that the Doctor will lose her to old age, that they will get her forever, and that she'll keep seeing his blue-suited self for years to come. She feels so alive and is happier than she's ever been; it's been easy for her to fool herself and just live in the moment, pushing the knowledge of her imminent demise to the back of her mind; however, now that the beast confirmed that she's running out of time, she can think of little else. The Doctor tries to tell her that it lied, but she believes it and can't keep herself from trembling, feeling as though she's about to burst from all these secrets she keeps.

The Doctor instantly wraps his arms around her, just holding her for a long moment until she's calmed down. He pulls back, looking tenderly at her and brushing her hair out of her face.

"I believe I have a promise to keep."

"Yeah."

"Your bedroom, I think."

"Oh, really," she says, waggling her eyebrows.

"Such a dirty, dirty mind." He sighs, shaking his head at her and smiling. "C'mon then." He grabs her hand, pulling her with him down the corridor. "I can't return all of them. I can't… You saw so many things, Rose, all of time and space. I can only give back what happened."

"That's okay. That's all I want back, anyway."

He sits on the toilet seat as she gets ready for bed, lingering in the en suite when she goes back out to the bedroom to change into her jimjams. She calls out for him and he joins her in bed, sitting face-to-face, legs criss-cross and knees brushing against knees.

"You're not…" She licks her lips and swallows. "You're not taking a peek, right? At my memories."

"Of course not."

"I mean, not even a little bit?" she asks, and there's the slightest furrow of his brow. "It's not that I don't trust you," she hurriedly adds. "Some things are just too private, yeah?"

"I won't look. Just imagine you're closing a door on those memories, or locking them away in a chest, hiding them behind a curtain. Whatever seems easier for you."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He gently presses his fingers against her temples and she closes her eyes, gasping as she feels him enter her mind. It's purely out of instinct–partly her fear of him finding out about her and the future Doctor; partly the intrusion and how strange it feels–that she instantly shucks him out, slamming up any and all barriers she can. There's something akin to a knock on her mental walls; it makes her giggle and she opens her eyes along with her mind, welcoming him in as he tries again.

"That was a bit rude!" he says, sounding amused.

Knowing she never would've been able to shut him out had he not allowed it, she lets some of her emotions for him shine through as an apology and a 'thank you'. She feels something similar wash over her and it's _glorious_; her eyes drift shut as she basks in it, wondering why on Earth they've never done this before.

"I know it feels good, Rose. But this isn't why we're here."

"Right. Was just apologising."

"Well, I forgive you," he says good-naturedly. "It's a natural reaction." She feels him moving around in her head, flipping through the memories she lets him see until he finds the ones he locked away. "I'll unlock these now. It will feel like your mind is flooded, so just relax and let it wash over you."

She focuses on her body, realising that her shoulders are tense and her brow furrowed, so she lets the former drop and the latter smooth out; she loosens her limbs, head slumping forward a little, steadied by the Doctor's hands. The memories hit her like a freight train, ploughing through her head and slamming image after image into of her mind's eye: looking into the heart of the TARDIS; saving the Doctor by obliterating the Daleks; bringing Jack back to life; that burning, head-splitting ache; being kissed by the man she loves. _Oh_...

She sucks in several large gulps of air, clutching the lapels of his suit jacket for support, opening her eyes and staring blindly in front of her. She feels him ease her down on the bed and lie down beside her, gently stroking her hair and whispering words in a language she doesn't understand. Time seems to stand still; she's not sure if she lies there for a minute or an hour, feeling her racing heart slow down and the memories settle in her mind.

He kissed her. That's the thing she keeps coming back to. He _chose_ to kiss her, when he just as well could've pressed his fingers to her temples and removed the time vortex without any messy human nonsense.

"You kissed me."

She expects him to deflect or shy away, but he only lies there silently, steadily meeting her eye. So, she takes a chance, already knowing that it's a bad idea, but doing it all the same. She presses her lips to his; there are too many feelings involved for it to be entirely chaste, but it's closed-mouthed–and with a stiff recipient who pulls back much too soon and scrambles off the bed.

She calmly gets up and walks over to him, trying to catch his eye as he keeps his gaze averted.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she says, but he doesn't reply. She cups his cheek and tilts his head to face her, smiling at him. "Hey. Look at me."

"Rose, I don't…" he trails off, shaking his head, Adam's apple bobbing.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's not that…" He takes a deep breath, pulling back from her touch and rubbing his face with his hands as he exhales. "I-you… It's…" he says, holding his hands out, palms up, as though he's feeling powerless.

"I got caught up in the moment, all right? Won't happen again."

"Rose, I can't. It's not that… I just–"

"I know, Doctor." She lets her hand drift from his face down to his chest, looking him in the eye, willing him to understand. "I _know_. And this," she says, taking his hand. "This is all I need."

There's a soft smile on his lips and a look in his eye that makes her feel as though she's missing out on a joke. She crinkles her forehead, looking at him and quirking an eyebrow; he just smiles wider and, for the first time, _allows_ her to see a glimmer of what his future self so readily gives her. This far, it's something she's only caught a glimpse of when he's too excited to rein it in and never in a quiet moment–not until now. It's as though they reach a silent understanding; although, this thing between them is no longer unspoken, the rules are intact and she won't push for more than he can give.

She tugs a little on his hand, nodding at her bed. "Stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone."

"Yeah. Just gonna change into my jimjams. I'll be right back."

She curls up under the covers, waiting for him and already feeling drowsy after the tumultuous experience she just had. A few minutes later, he returns and she holds up the covers, inviting him with a smile. He slips under them and turns on his side, facing her and taking her hand, mirroring her expression as he weaves their fingers together. The lights dim from what she assumes is his silent command to the time ship and soon they're drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Although it's none of her business, Martha can't keep herself from speculating about this secret pastime of the Doctor's; she has ruled out him having a 'lover in every port', and turning to a professional for some 'release'. The Doctor she knows–and she thinks she knows him fairly well by now–wouldn't do either of those things. To her, there really is just one logical explanation: what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and all these other times he's off doing something more Doctorish–whatever that may be.

It's doesn't take long for her to realise that the Doctor has formed a pattern: as soon as they return to the TARDIS from a particularly rough adventure, he comes up with an excuse to go to a planet where humans are not allowed, or where she will be left alone for a couple of hours, shopping, having her hair done or being pampered in some other way. A few times, when he's gone for a day or longer, he drops her off at her mum's house for visits. The amount of time he's gone varies greatly, but he comes back to the TARDIS looking young and happy every time.

His good mood lingers and makes life on the time ship wonderful. They've become much better mates and spend their free time cooking together; sitting in the library and reading in front of the fireplace, sometimes discussing the books they've finished; watching alien films in the media room; or just hanging around and chatting, cuppa in hand and with a packet or two of biscuits to nibble on.

The difference in his attitude towards her is so great, she comes to actually appreciate him sneaking off for some alone-time. Granted, she's still in love with him and a part of her is waiting for him to notice her in that way, but their friendship is better than ever, and she's never had as much fun in her life; however, after a while, she notices the time between each of his secret trips increasing and his sullen mood slowly returning. She doesn't understand why he would give up something he so clearly needs but, since it's not something that's up for discussion, she settles on just keeping a watchful eye on him. She's not letting him become depressed! 

* * *

Martha steps into her trainers, lacing them up and feeling ready for a brand new day full of adventures, when she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

The Doctor pops in his head. "Morning, Martha. I, ehm… Well, I've got some…important stuff I need to fix. You can't join me, 'cause–"

"Oh, so what's it this time, then? Atmosphere I can't breathe? Misogynistic society? Humans are kept as pets?"

"I'll be a couple of hours," he says, shutting the door behind as he leaves, without saying goodbye.

Martha makes a face at the closed door and, muttering to herself, reaches for her jacket to pick up her mobile. Life has been hectic lately; as though he's been scared of being still, the Doctor has whisked her from place to place–sometimes as many as three in a day– and she's stumbled into bed each night, instantly falling asleep, not having the energy to stay up for as little as five minutes to phone her family. She sighs when she finds her pockets empty. Right. Her mobile is in her other jacket, which is currently hanging on the coat stand in the console room.

"Don't suppose you could indulge me?" she asks, looking up at the ceiling. Nothing happens. "Look at me. A right nutter, trying to talk to machine," she says, walking out to the console room.

The first thing that catches Martha's eye, is the bright light coming from the monitor. She's very rarely in here when the Doctor is out, but she knows it's usually turned off. This far, she has assumed it's his way of preserving energy but, as she takes a look and sees where they are, she understands the real reason: he doesn't want her to know where they are. What she's seeing is most definitely London. It's looking close to her time as well, which makes her rather cross. She could've visited her family! It's been ages, for god's sake. Well, she has two hours and her mobile; she can do whatever she wants.

She grabs her jacket and flings it on, walking down the ramp and out of the time ship. Looking around to see if she can suss out where she is, she sees the Doctor walk in a brisk pace further down the street ahead. An errant thought of following him enters her mind; she's very upset with him and would definitely know what the hell he's doing; however, she dismisses the idea; right now her family is more important. She starts to walk, but instantly stops when her eye catches the headlines by a newspaper stand, saying 'newcomer Harold Saxon'.

"Newcomer? But he's been campaigning for months!" She picks up a newspaper to check the date and nearly staggers back when she sees that it's 2007. "But I met the Doctor in 2008!"

"What's that, love?" the man in the newspaper stand asks.

"Nothing. Sorry," she says, putting back the paper.

Walking back to the TARDIS would definitely be the sensible thing to do, but Martha isn't feeling very sensible today. Anger, disappointment, confusion, sadness and, to be completely honest, curiosity would better describe her mood at the moment. Unless he's turned a corner somewhere, she should be able to catch up with him if she starts to run. Her heart thumps hard in her chest as she begins to move. The Doctor is probably the last person she should follow, but she has learned a lot during their travels and she's confident she can do it. She's lithe and can easily hide if needed. It doesn't take long for her to catch up with him, but she knows to keep some distance between them.

He eventually takes a left turn into the courtyard of a council housing. Martha has been here once before in her teens, when a mate dragged her to a party; she knows it's not the best part of town. The Doctor slips into the shadows of a nook where two buildings are joined, obviously watching something; she moves a little bit closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the object of his attention. Further ahead, outside one of the buildings, two blond women are chatting and Martha furrows her brow, trying not to jump to creepy conclusions.

The older of the two gives the younger a hug and turns around, leaving the courtyard. The young woman watches her for a few seconds before moving to open the door leading into the tower block; however, before she's stepped through, the Doctor has run up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his face into her hair. She lets go of the handle and turns around, beaming at him; he instantly presses her up against the wall, snogging her as though the world is ending. Martha hides a gasp behind her hand, backing away until she hits a wall, eyes locked on the couple. It's one thing to suspect him being with someone else, and another thing entirely to actually see it; she can't stop pettiness and jealousy from curling in her stomach.

The woman breaks free and casts a glance in the direction her sister–or was it mother?–walked and opens the door again, grabbing the Doctor by his tie and pulling him through. Martha can only see his profile from where she's standing, but if that isn't a very goofy grin on his face, she doesn't know what is.

"Well...okay," Martha says to herself, still gaping from what she just witnessed.

She begins to job back to the TARDIS, mulling over what she just saw. Those two clearly fancy each other and, since there really is no chance that a council estate girl can travel to 32nd century Las Vegas, she can't be the same blonde Martha and Tish saw him with. Is it really possible that the Doctor _does_ have a lover in every port? Maybe there's a reason why he seems to prefer contemporary London? 

* * *

"So, what did you do today?" the Doctor asks Rose, head resting on her belly, fingers tracing circular Gallifreyan on her thighs, marking her as his.

"Don't you know already?"

"Yes, but tell me anyway."

"Well, mum called about Elton, yeah, so we've helped her with that, and I decided to stay for a couple of days, 'cause she's lonely. Dunno what you're doing..." She raises her head a little, looking down at him. "Did you skip ahead again?"

He unsuccessfully tries to suppress a smile. "Might've."

She giggles, running her fingers through his hair. "You really miss me that much when I'm not with you?" His smile dies and he can feel her tensing up as she realises what she said. "So mum and I went shopping," she rushes out. "Well, window shopping, really, and now she had to run off and meet Bev. They already had plans and I reckoned... Well, if I made sure I had the flat to myself and told my you I was gonna have some alone-time, you'd show up."

"Clever girl," he says and gives her several tiny kisses around her belly button.

"Yep!"

"Well," he says and sits up with a deep sigh. "I need to go."

She sits up as well, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his chest, leaning her head against him. "Doesn't matter if we only get an hour or a whole day. Never seems like it's enough, does it?"

"No," he says, lifting her hand to his mouth and brushing his lips over her knuckles.

She sits naked in bed as he dresses and wraps a blanket around herself as they walk out to the front door together. They kiss for a long moment before she pulls away and asks him the same thing she always asks him before he leaves her.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

It hurts just as much every time.

"Yes," he says with a smile, hoping she can't tell that this is the last time it will be the truth.

Even though he has tried so hard to go long between visits, he's failed miserably and now there's only one time left when he can see her. Hopefully, he'll be able to go a long while before he's in such a bad place he need to use up that opportunity. 

* * *

Hearing the TARDIS groan and change its pitch to a gentle humming, Martha knows they're drifting safely in the vortex and that the Doctor's finally back from his hours long visit. She looks up from the book she's reading, expecting him to show up in the library, energetic and happy; however, she doesn't see him again until the next day, when she walks out to the console room after breakfast. Although, his mysterious trips usually make him lighter and bubbly, he seems sadder than she's seen him in a long time and barely acknowledges her presence.

"Doctor, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine," he says and pulls a lever with great flourish, bouncing around the console. He's still not smiling, though, and it makes her feel uncomfortable; it all looks so very _wrong_.

"Where are we going?"

"Should find out soon. Activated the randomiser," he says with a sniff, eyes directed at the monitor as the time ship lands. "There we go!"

Before she's had a chance to say much else, he's halfway down the ramp, grabbing his coat off a coral strut as he goes. They've landed in the middle of a revolution and spend two days helping the oppressed people overthrow an evil government. When they return to the TARDIS, he vanishes into the bowels of the ship and she doesn't see him for the rest of the day.

The next day, she takes her place on the jump seat after breakfast, waiting for him to appear. Luckily, it doesn't take long and she half expects him to come up with another lame excuse and make one of his mystery trips; however, he instantly starts piloting the ship, babbling about their destination and dancing around the console with a manic grin on his face. It's obvious to her that he's still down and she can't stand idly by, watching him become depressed again–no true friend would.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Talk to me."

"I'm fine, Martha."

She slides off the jump seat and walks up to him. "Whatever it is, I would be happy to listen."

He places his hands on the console, leaning over it with his head ducked. "I. Am. Fine."

"How about one of your trips, then? Always puts you in a good mood, it does," she says, scarcely able to believe that she's not only encouraging him to be with someone else, but also bringing up a subject they usually never touch.

The look he gives her makes her recoil. It's cold, yet burning; it bores straight through her, making her feel insignificant and stupid. Her instinct is to turn on her heel and run away, but she musters up all the courage she can find within her and wraps her arms around him, stroking his back and murmuring comforting words. He's stiff in her arms, but she doesn't give up; she _won't_ give up until he physically pushes her away.

Minutes pass before she feels him relax in her arms and there's a few more before he returns the hug. He's clearly haunted by something and she wishes he would open up for once in his life, but his reluctance for heart-to-hearts stops her from pushing it. Hugs will have to do and she snuggles into his chest, breathing him in just a little bit, shamelessly taking advantage of the situation.

He doesn't thank her when he eventually pulls free, but he offers her a small, and very sad, smile before turning to the console again. He instantly starts pushing buttons, pulling levers and twisting knobs.

"So, where are we going?" she asks.

"Cardiff." 

* * *

After the year that never was, and everything that happened to her family on the Valiant, Martha is done. Her experiences have taught her that she deserves so much more than an emotionally repressed man on the rebound; however, she knows that all it will take for her resolve to crumble, is the right word or look from him. Luckily, he's somewhere in the TARDIS, repairing the damage the Master inflicted on it. So, Martha can safely pack her things without interruption, knowing that if she only carries her bags to her flat before saying goodbye, she won't allow herself to be pulled back in.

She has just put the last little trinket–a porcelain doll of a Tuvnkish she bought in a secondhand shop on a distant planet–in her bag, when she feels the time ship move.

"Oh, no, mister! You're not doing this to me," she says, instantly dropping what she's doing and running out to the console room. "What are you doing?" she yells, glaring at him as he stands by the monitor. He doesn't answer. "You can't just take off without telling me!"

"No? Why not?" he says, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I was going to leave!"

He stares at her for a moment. "Oh."

"I had a little speech planned! I was going to make an exit! And you're ruining it!"

He turns back to the console, moving his hands over it.

"What are you doing?"

"Landing."

"No! You're taking me home. Now!"

"No. I have a…meeting. I have to go. I'll take you home after."

"No, now!" she says, walking up to him and tugging at his arm so he turns around. "You can go here whenever you want. Time machine, remember?"

"No! No, I can't! This is my last chance, Martha! I can't land here again. I shouldn't even be landing now," he shouts, tugging frustratedly at his hair. He sucks in a sharp breath, staring at her with wide-open eyes, looking as though he said too much. He clears his throat, shoving his hand into his pocket. "It's an asteroid market. Shop for your mother or Tish." He pulls out a credit stick, pushing it into her hand and wrapping her fingers around it. "Five hours, Martha. It's all I need. Just five."

"But-"

"Please. I need this," he says, the same desperation shining through as when he hugged the Master, begging him to regenerate. How could she ever say no to that?

"Yeah. Okay. Five hours."

"Five hours." He grabs his coat, throwing it on as he walks outside.

Having a nagging feeling that he's about to do something foolish, Martha slips out of the time ship and starts following him; he's clearly not thinking straight at the moment and might need the support of a good friend. The street is crowded, so Martha keeps close to him as they move through the throng of aliens. They have to walk for quite a bit, but she memorises the stands and shops they pass in case she needs to return on her own.

Soon, they reach a no through road, cornered by a couple of a picturesque two-story cottages and on the stoop of one of them, sits a young blond woman. Martha jumps behind a thick tree, watching the Doctor walk directly up to the blonde. She instantly stands up and cups his cheeks, looking concernedly at him before embracing him. They are completely wrapped up in each other, so Martha dares to move closer to get a good look and, to her surprise, she realises it's the same woman he visited in London.

Well, that is not something she's willing to interrupt; it doesn't matter if he's doing something he shouldn't. Martha turns around and walks back to the busy street, trying to come up with an explanation. Granted, it could be Rose–she was blond, after all–but the Doctor would never do something as dangerous as repeatedly crossing his timeline. Maybe she's a Time Agent, just like Jack? Martha only hopes the blonde will cheer up the Doctor this time, because she's beginning to really worry about his mental state. It's soothing, though, walking through the crowds. She browses stalls and window shops at the few proper houses scattered throughout the market place, losing track of time. It's not until she feels her stomach rumble that she decides to head back to the TARDIS, not wanting to buy any food at the market without the Doctor's guidance; however, she's barely walked for five minutes when she sees someone familiar.

Through the large windows of a warehouse, Martha sees the Doctor–only he's not _her_ Doctor. His suit is brown and he looks happy and carefree, blabbering on with the shopkeeper about some gizmo he has in his hands.

"Oh, my god," she whispers. "What the hell have you done?" 

* * *

"Something's been off with the TARDIS for a while," the Doctor says, frowning at the jumbled mess of cables hanging down from under the console. "I'm at a loss." He sighs, running his hands over his face. "I can't quite... There's something..." He gestures vaguely around his head. "There's this little place on Alicerton Four–the best asteroid market this side of the galaxy–that might have just the spare parts I need to get to the bottom of this. Is it all right if I leave you to browse on your own? I know how you feel about spending hours in those kinds of shops."

"Yeah, 'course," Rose says, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she realises this must be the next time for her and her future Doctor.

Last time he told her some of the details of their next meeting and gave her the name and location of a small bed and breakfast, telling her to go there and wait for him. She knows they will have four hours together and she can't wait. Sometimes she can't help but feel guilty for wanting to spend so much time with him, instead of her current Doctor, but it's wonderful to be able to act on her feelings. It's so tiring, constantly thinking about her behaviour and quenching all the impulses she gets around him–and wondering when it's all going to end...

After landing, they walk hand-in-hand to the shop the Doctor's wanting to visit. She waves him goodbye for now and browse the stalls for twenty minutes or so, picking up some trinkets for herself and her mum, before rushing off towards the bed and breakfast. She waits for him on the stoop, grinning like a fool and feeling heart beat fiercely in her chest from the anticipation; however, as she sees him approaching, her breath gets caught in her throat and her smile dies.

"Doctor...?" she whispers, cupping his cheek and looking into his dull eyes. "What's happened?"

"I lost someone. I lost...an old friend," he says, looking devastated.

"Sarah Jane?" she asks, and expels a sigh of relief as he shakes his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "I just want to be with you."

"C'mon then," she says gently, taking his hand and pulling him with her inside. "Let's get ourselves a room."

They get their key and he leads her up the creaky stairs without a word. He opens the door, revealing a room that, with its floral pattern prints and plush, powder pink rug, just as likely could've been in an Earth establishment. He ushers her inside and locks the door, turning around and giving her a look so hungry she shivers. He closes the distance between them and begins to undress her so, so slowly, with his eyes devouring every bit of skin he uncovers. She lifts her arms as he pulls her dress over her head, helpfully wiggling her hips as he tugs off her knickers.

He sits down on the floor and removes her shoes, kissing her bare feet and running his lips up her calves. He sucks on the sensitive skin behind her knees and nibbles his way up her thighs, pausing at her center to breathe her in before venturing higher. He maps out her back with his fingertips, nuzzling her dimples of Venus and gently nipping at her neck. She shivers, feeling gooseflesh spread across her body and her nipples pebble, aching to be touched. As though he can read her mind, he turns her around and worships her breasts for what feels like hours. Feeling lightheaded and weak in the knees, she staggers back until she feels the edge of the bed against her legs.

Closing her eyes and relaxing, she lets herself fall and land on the soft duvet. She instantly feels the weight of him on her body and his fingers comb through her hair as he showers her face and neck with kisses. Although the coarse fabric of his clothes feels amazing against her skin, she wants him naked now and starts tugging at his suit jacket. He quickly shrugs it off, letting it land on the floor and she begins to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. Working together, they have him naked in a matter of seconds and he once more covers her body with his. He burrows his face into the crook of her neck and just lies for a moment, hips nestled in the cradle of her thighs. Knowing everything will fall apart if she breaks down, she holds him and focuses on the feeling of him against her instead of what's painfully clear to her: this is goodbye.

Pressing light kisses on her skin, he scoots down his body until his face is hovering over her sex. He buries his nose in her curls, just breathing her in for a long moment, and it's driving her mad with want; she can't take the teasing anymore. She breathes out a 'please', squirming under him and pushing her hips up. Her eyes roll back in her head when he finally descends his mouth on her and helps her come. She wants to return the favour but, before she's had a chance to move, she feels him move and slide into her.

She wraps her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, pulling him flush to her and nuzzling his neck. She kisses and sucks on his skin, whispering words of love in his ear, needing him to know that he is her everything, wanting him to carry those words with him when she's gone. He lifts his head a little, gazing lovingly at her, but there's something haunted hidden in his dark eyes and his brow is slightly furrowed. Linking her arms around his neck, she pulls him down and captures his lips with her own, pouring everything she feels for him into the kiss. He reciprocates passionately, not releasing her for a second. He comes suddenly; shudders course through his body as he slows down and moans out his release into her mouth.

She lets him rest for a moment, treating his body as reverently as he did hers, memorising everything about him: how his skin feels under her lips; his scent as she nudges her nose into his sparse chest hair; how it feels to run her palm over his stomach, hipbones and thighs; the freckles on his torso and the swell of his bum. She keeps running her fingers and lips over his body until he's hard again. She takes him into her mouth, pleasuring him until he climaxes, raking her nails up and down his thighs and smiling at him as he shudders.

She crawls up and curls around him to rest for a few heartbeats before they start from the beginning again.

They use their four hours well, ending them with a bath together and, after they've dressed, walking down the steps hand-in-hand until they're back on the stoop.

She knows it's unfair to ask, when the answer already is so clear to her, but she can't help herself. She needs to see his reaction for confirmation. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Yes," he says, but his eyes tell the truth and she has to draw in a deep breath to steel herself.

"Good. I'm glad," she says, managing to give him a smile. She won't allow herself to cry until he has left.

"Rose Tyler..." He cups her cheeks, bringing her lips to his and kissing her deeply and slowly. "I…" He draws in a deep breath. "I love you," he whispers against her mouth before giving her a final kiss and then running off, leaving her to sag down on the porch alone, weighed down by a large lump in her chest.

When he's out of sight she can't hold it in any longer. Knowing she has at least half an hour before her current Doctor will come looking for her, she curls into a ball and gives in to her emotions. Heavy sobs tear at her body, making her convulse and shudder, face growing hot and lips swollen, but she can't stop. These past few months have been wonderful and she wouldn't change them for the world, but she's tried so hard to not think about the fact that she's going to die and now she can't pretend any longer. Her time is up and she'll leave her Doctor and her mum all alone.

* * *

After finding the younger version of the Doctor, Martha decides to head back to the TARDIS; however, soon she realises that her feet carry her elsewhere and she finds herself outside of that cottage where she saw the Doctor and the woman she assumes must be Rose. She finds a bench where she can rest for a moment, tired after her hours of wandering the market place, and after awhile she sees the Doctor and Rose exiting the cottage. She can't help but feel guilty for witnessing their heartbreaking goodbye and gets up to leave, but then she sees the Doctor storm off and the blond woman fall down on her knees, crying. Martha doesn't know what's going on but, considering the Doctor's behaviour, she suspects he's done something wrong and hurt this poor woman in the process.

Martha can't stand idly by and watch this go on, so she walks up the Rose, touching her shoulder lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Rose chokes out.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She searches Martha's face for a moment, brow furrowed, but then she nods and gets up on her feet. Martha leads her to the bench she sat on earlier and they settle down, sitting in silence as the other woman gets control over her sobbing, wiping her cheeks with her sleeves.

"I'm Rose," she says after a while.

"I'm...Adeola."

"Adeola..." Rose smiles, tilting her head to the side as she regards Martha for a moment. "Lovely name."

"Yeah?" Martha chuckles, remembering her cousin's complaints when she was teased as a child. "Kids in school called me Areola."

Rose grins at her. "Well, can think of worse nicknames. Who doesn't love breasts, yeah?"

Martha returns her smile. "Suppose."

"I'm gonna die soon."

Martha jolts at the quick turn in the conversation. "What?" She quickly gives Rose a once over, trying to see if anything looks off, but she seems perfectly healthy. "Are you sick?"

"Nah." Rose chuckles mirthlessly. "Time's running out, is all."

"How do you know?"

Rose turns to Martha, considering her for a second or two. "You're human, right?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm...travelling."

Rose hums, nodding her head as she looks out over the busy street. "Me too. Sometimes I think about what would happen if I never made it back home. Awhile back, my friend and me got stuck on this planet and I didn't know what to tell my mum. Luckily, we got out, but... One day I won't make it and she's all alone. Has no one but me. My dad's gone and mum never met anyone else. Never had more kids." She turns to Martha. "D'you have siblings?"

"Yeah, got a younger brother, Leo, and an older sister, Tish."

"Leo and Tish." Rose smiles at her. "Yeah... That's lovely, that. Leo and Tish..." she trails off and then they sit quietly for awhile, Martha waiting for Rose to open up in her own time.

Rose fidgets with her earring, not quite meeting Martha's eye. "Did you see us? Me and him, before he took off?"

"The man in the blue suit? Yeah, I did. Is he...do you travel with him?"

"No. The man I travel with, he would never... He doesn't do _that_. He loves me, I know he does, but he never does anything about it. Always runs away as soon as I get too close. He's lost so much, yeah, everyone he's ever loved and he couldn't stand letting me in, and then watch me wither and die. And that's fine. I want to be with him anyway. Promised him forever, I did."

Rose licks her lips, picking at her nails for a while, clearly distressed. Martha stays quiet, letting the other woman take the lead, not caring in the least that she should be heading back to the TARDIS before the Doctor comes looking for her. This is too important.

"But then one day, he shows up," Rose continues. "Not my him. A, uhm, a future him. And I know, I just _know_ that he's lost me. 'Cause..." She draws in a shuddering breath. "This future him, he... He keeps coming back to me, 'cause this time he's known all along. He knows when it all ends. So he could let go of his fears and let me in. He could tell me he loves me 'cause he knows he'll never see me again."

She scrunches up her face, wiping away a few stubborn tears. "Today was goodbye. He never said, but I could tell. I'm gonna die and he'll be... He's gonna lose me all over again and I... I can't help but think that maybe I just made it all worse. Maybe I should've just told him off for crossing his own timeline? And I don't know how I'm supposed to pretend like everything is fine. I've been lying to my Doctor for months! And I'm exhausted! And I can tell that he's getting worse. The future him. I can see it in his eyes, but this time he can't go back and I can't hold his hand anymore."

She turns to Martha again, grabbing her hands and looking deeply into her eyes. "Take care of him, Martha. Please. Just...be his hand to hold. Promise."

Martha swallows and starts stammering something, feeling flustered over being found out.

"I'm not mad at you. S'okay. Please. He's rubbish on his own. Please," Rose pleads, tears streaming down her face. "He's told me all about you. That you're smart and brave and brilliant. Please, Martha, just promise."

"I-I prom–"

"Oh, god," Rose chokes out. "He's coming. He can't see you."

She jumps off the bench and rushes towards the younger Doctor, who's walking down the street towards them. Any fear Martha had over being noticed by him vanishes as she sees the look on his face as Rose moves closer. He only has eyes for her. They hug and he pulls back, expression growing thunderous as he sees her tear streaked cheeks. Rose laughs and shrugs it off, looking as though she's quickly explaining something, gesturing dismissively with her hands. The Doctor's expression softens; he gives her another hug, presses a kiss to the top of her head and they walk away, holding hands.

Martha starts running back to the TARDIS, knowing she's late but feeling too angry with the Time Lord to care. This goes against everything he's ever taught her about time travelling and he's hurt a poor girl in the process. She can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for Rose to spend months thinking she's about to die–that every adventure could be her last–and still soldiering on and holding his hand.

By the time Martha reaches the time ship, she's seething and flings the door open, stomping up the ramp to the Doctor, who's sitting on the jump seat.

"Where the hell have you been? You should've been here an hour ago," he yells at her.

"Where the hell I have been? Really?! I've been on a bench, comforting Rose, that's where I've been."

His face falls, blood draining from it and leaving it pasty white. "What?" he whispers.

"What the hell were you thinking? She's heartbroken 'cause she thinks she's gonna die and leave you and her mum alone. She begged me to take care of you. And now she has to run back to young you and pretend everything is fine. What the hell is wrong with you? She was crying so hard she couldn't even stand up!"

He stares at her for a moment, visibly trembling. "I…"

Martha shakes her head. "No! This is not okay, Doctor! You're _using_ her. Is that what you do? You know someone can't say no to you, so you just–"

"No," he says, very quietly and calmly, not looking at her. "She's-she's–"

He gets interrupted when a projection of Rose and some of her surroundings flickers to life in the console room. She's standing on a beach, wind in her hair, a few people and a car somewhere behind her, and she's looking heartbroken.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor growls, furiously pressing buttons on the console. "Stop it!"

"What's this?"

"Stop it! You bloody machine! Stop it!" He kicks the console hard and then recoils, wincing at the pain.

_"Can't you come through properly?_" the image of Rose asks.

The Doctor keeps working on the console, muttering long strings in his native tongue, drowning out whatever Rose is saying. Martha stands up to calm him, placing a hand on his arm and opening her mouth to say something, but he twirls around before she's gotten a word out. He stares at the projection, grief-stricken.

_"Am I ever going to see you again?_" the image of Rose says and Martha hears the Doctor's breath hitch.

"I can't," he whispers, turning around and stalking out of the room.

Martha knows she probably should leave as well, but the TARDIS rewinds the projection, letting it roll from the beginning. Martha gets the distinct feeling that it wants her to watch and sits down on the jump seat. She can only see and hear Rose, but it's clearly some sort of goodbye between her and the Doctor. She talks about a beach in Norway and how she can't think of what to say, but then Martha hears something that nearly makes her heart stop.

_"...and the baby."_ Rose smiles and shakes her head, seemingly looking at the Doctor as he asks something. "_No_," she says and lets out a short nervous laugh. "_It's mum._"

"TARDIS," Martha croaks, tightly gripping the edge of the jump seat. "Rewind that, please."

Her mouth turns dry and she holds her breath as she re-watches the scene, taking in how Rose averts her eyes before confessing; there's no doubt in Martha's mind that Rose was lying.

"Oh, my god," Martha gasps and then she's on her feet, running down the corridor. "Doctor!"

She keeps yelling for him as she runs, the TARDIS moving around the corridor and leading her directly to a door she's never seen before. It bursts open before Martha has as much as touched the handle; she takes a peek inside, noticing women's clothing strewn all over the room; a vanity full of makeup and lotion bottles; and a large bed, with the Doctor curled up on the pink duvet.

She takes a few steps forward. "Doctor?"

"How did you get in here?" he growls, instantly getting up on his feet. "This room is not–"

"She's pregnant!"

He furrows his brow, shaking his head in confusion. "What?"

"Rose! She's pregnant."

"Oh... No, no. That was her mother."

"No, don't you see? She couldn't tell that you 'cause you'd never been with her. Two minutes, you had, Doctor. Two minutes. How was she supposed to explain? She had to tell you without telling you and let me tell you something, mister, she told you!" Martha nods and puts her hands on her hips, giving him a firm look.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, Martha. That's not–"

"You are not alone!" she says, pointing at him. "Face of Boe! What if he didn't mean the Master? What if–"

"It's not poss–"

"Did you use protection?"

He stares at her for a moment, mouth hanging open. "She can't be and even if she were... I can't get to her, Martha. I tried, but the best I could do was say goodbye and I had to burn up a sun to do that."

"What? Seriously? That's..." she trails off with a shrug, not able to put into words how grand she finds such a gesture.

He slumps down on the bed, really looking his years. "Yeah... Please, Martha, just-just leave me alone."

"No! You are finding a way!"

"Martha," he says, the warning loud and clear in his tone, but this time Martha isn't intimidated by him.

"No. I don't care how long you have to work and how many dying stars you have to use, you are getting her!" she shouts, stomping up to him. She takes his arm and pulls him off the bed, dragging him towards the door. "C'mon. I'm not letting that poor woman raise a Time Lord on her own."

"I can't," he whispers, head ducked.

She stops and takes a deep breath to calm herself down and looks him straight in the eye, encouraging smile on her lips. "You can do it, Doctor. I know you can. Let's go get Rose."


	6. Take Me Back

Rose can't imagine a single timeline where she would stay in Pete's World after the Doctor sent her there. Not one. So, she returns to his side to get rid of the Cybermen and the Daleks once and for all, although she knows she probably won't survive the battle. When she loses her grip on the lever, hurtling towards the void and being caught by a man who's not quite her father, all she can think is that it can't be the end; she never got the chance to tell this Doctor that she loves him. Leaning against the white wall, she can, for one glorious moment, feel him in her mind. It shouldn't be possible; she doesn't understand it, but she revels in it, soaking up the longing she feels from him, sending him all the love she has within her to give him strength.

Suddenly, he's gone, but there's still a glimmer of hope and determination burning within her, saving her from feeling hollow, and she pushes herself off the wall and walks into her new, temporary existence.

This can't be the end. 

* * *

Jackie starts awake at the sound of the phone ringing. It's still dark out so, assuming it's an emergency at Torchwood, she rolls over with a groan and throws her arm out to wake up Pete, only to find the spot beside her empty and cold. That's not out of the ordinary; he's always up early, taking Rose the dog out for a walk before heading to the office. Hoping Rose the daughter will answer instead, Jackie pulls her pillow over her head and tries to fall back asleep; however, the phone keeps blaring out its annoying ringing and she lifts her head up, peering out from under the pillow to see what time it is.

"Oh, bugger," she mutters as she notices it's six thirty. That means Rose is already out running with Mickey, something they do every day, except Sunday, and one of the few things she seems to take any sort of enjoyment in.

Now that Jackie doesn't have to work–and she's a couple of weeks pregnant and very sleepy–she usually gets up at nine, so it's with a very loud sigh that she reaches out for the phone and brings it to her ear.

"This better be bloody important," she growls.

"Jackie? It's me," Mickey says on the other end. "Uhm... Rose never showed up for our run today. She's usually here at six. I've tried her mobile, like, ten times and she doesn't pick up."

"What? Oh, god. I'll run to her room. Ring you later, Mickey, yeah?"

"Nah, I'm heading over. See you in a bit."

She drops the phone and runs out in the hallway, not bothering to throw on a dressing gown over the short lacy nightie she's wearing.

For months now, they've all been waiting for reality to sink in for Rose, ready to catch her when she falls. She's stubbornly refused to accept this world as her new home, insisting that the Doctor will find a way to take her back. Granted, she's done everything expected of her: shopping for a new wardrobe; choosing a room in the mansion and making it her own; creating a new identity with Pete's help; enrolling in a training program at Torchwood that will make her an agent by the end of the year; taking her A levels; showing up at dinner and dutifully eating just enough to avoid being pestered by Jackie or the others, but she doesn't really _live_.

The first few weeks she had her trademark Rose Tyler energy intact, but lately it's almost as though she's walking through fog. Jackie can count on one hand the number of times she's seen a real smile on her daughter's face; she's wasting away right before their eyes. She's always tired and goes to bed right after dinner and, according to Mickey, she uses most of her lunch break to nap. The only time she seems alive is when she runs; knowing that she hasn't shown up makes Jackie so worried she's already tearing up as she rushes towards the wing where Rose's room is located.

Jackie flings the door open, finding the room empty and the bed made. For a split second, she assumes the worst and it feels as though she can't breathe. A shiver runs from the top of her head down to her heels; she grabs the doorjamb for support as her knees grow weak, but then she sees that the door to Rose's en suite is ajar, a sliver of light hits the floor from the lamp inside. She sags a little as she exhales with relief, taking a moment to regain control over her shaky legs before moving forward.

"Rose, sweetheart? Are you in here?"

She opens the door and takes a look inside, heart nearly stopping in her chest when she sees Rose sitting on the floor, leaning against the tub and staring blindly in front of her. Her eyes and nose are red and swollen and her cheeks are flushed, looking as though she's been crying for hours.

"Sweetheart? What's the matter?" Jackie asks, kneeling beside her and pulling her into a hug. "What's happened?" Rose stays silent and feels stiff in her arms. "Rose?" Jackie pulls back, eyes roaming over her daughter's face and body, looking for anything that can tell her what's wrong. "Sweetheart, please," Jackie says, lightly shaking her.

Rose takes a deep breath and lets it out in a ragged sigh, nodding at the sink; Jackie turns around and takes a look, seeing six white sticks lying on it. She scoops them up in her hand, gasping as she sees that they're all positive.

"Are those-are you...?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer; it's only been a few days since she used one herself. "Who? I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not," Rose croaks out, pulling her legs close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Is it Mickey's?"

Rose lets out a guffaw.

"Then who…?" Jackie shakes her head, frowning. Her eyes sweep over Rose's face again, taking in her apparent distress, and a cold chill trickles down Jackie's spine. "Did someone...? Sweetheart, did someone hurt you?" she asks, barely getting the words out.

"No, mum." She finally meets Jackie's eye. "Doc–" she says and then her voice breaks, face contorting as she begins to cry again.

"What? But... You weren't like that. You said! You–"

"We weren't." Rose sniffles and wipes her nose with her hand. "The Doctor who sent me away? We never... We were together, yeah. We were–" She draws in a shuddering breath. "It was him and me–we both knew it–but we never did anything. He-he came back, mum."

"I don't…" Jackie says, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't get it."

"The future him. He went back in time after he lost me 'cause he missed me so much and we... For months! I lied to my Doctor, to Mickey and to you, so I could sneak off and be with him."

"But you're just getting smaller and smaller, and it's been over three months since we got here, Rose. Are you sure it's him?"

"I've not been with anyone else, mum." She licks her lips and swallows, new tears streaming down her face. "How am I supposed to do this alone? I don't even like kids!"

"Oh, Rose. You're not alone. You have me and your father. And Mickey, of course, and his gran. And Jake! See, that's a lot of people, innit?"

"But! I don't know how to change nappies or tell when it's hungry! What if it cries and cries and never stops no matter what I do? What am I supposed to say when it asks about its father? 'Oh, he's an alien genius living in another universe and he can't ever come here, but he loves you very much'? What if it has two hearts!? Will they take it away from me?"

"Who's they?"

"I don't know! They! Them! The ones who do things like that!"

"Well, that would be Torchwood, wouldn't it? And Pete would never allow it. No one's taking my grandchild!" she says fiercely, wrapping her arms around Rose. "Blimey! I'm going to be a nan!" She starts chuckling. "Rose! I'm gonna be a nan! Oh! To a half-alien baby!"

"Congratulations?"

"Thank you!" Jackie beams. "Oh, Rose, this is wonderful news!"

"Really?"

"Of course! A baby is always wonderful news. And don't worry about all those things. You'll love your baby 'cause that's just how it works and we'll sort out the rest. Raised a child, you know. Reckon I did a pretty good job."

A small smile tugs at Rose's lips. "Yeah?"

"Everything will work out just fine. You'll see!" Jackie stands up, pulling Rose with her and giving her a concerned once-over. "How long have you been sitting here, anyway? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Starving. That's why… " She fiddles with her earring, looking away. "I mean, I've not really felt like eating since we got here and I thought it was just… I just miss him so much and-" She inhales sharply, blinking away a few tears. "And I reckoned that's why I was late. 'Cause I've lost all this weight. But then last week I started feeling hungry again. Like mad! Like I could eat anything. And then you took that test and I thought… But no, it's not possible. I just couldn't be. We're not even the same species! But I couldn't get it out of my head, so yesterday I bought a ten pack and…" she trails off with a shrug, looking at the white sticks.

"You know, your nan was like that when she was pregnant with me," Jackie says, holding her arm around Rose and guiding her to the kitchen. "Slept all the time, she did, and didn't want to eat anything until the second trimester and then she ate like a horse–but never threw up once! Not once! Bloody unfair, that. I was the other way around, you see. Was about ten weeks when it got real bad. I couldn't even look at meat without running to the loo, and then I just threw up for two months straight." She chuckles, ushering Rose to sit down at the kitchen table. "Fry up?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"We'll have to go shopping! Together!" Jackie chirps, tossing some sausages and some bacon into the pan. "Oh, this is going to be so fun, sweetheart. We'll try on some maternity wear and pick up a few things for the babies. Have you looked at anything yet?"

"Mum, I just found out."

"Oh, baby clothes are so adorable, Rose." She breaks two eggs into another pan and puts a couple of slices of bread into a third, smiling to herself as she remembers her first pregnancy. "And you think that there's no way anything is so tiny that it would fit in those small clothes, and then you have the baby and she's drowning in it! Arms and legs like twigs!" she says, slicing a few tomatoes and putting them in one of the pans, drizzling oil over them, adding some salt and pepper. "We should start looking at prams as well. One each, of course, and one of those twin ones. For when we go places together or when one of us is baby sitting. That would be good, yeah? And choose one of the spare rooms as a nursery. Should the babies share? Will be like siblings, they will!" She giggles to herself. "What colour would you like? I've always liked lavender in a nursery. Or apple green! Oh! You're three months gone, Rose. We have to make an appointment at Torchwood for-"

Jackie stops talking and quickly spins around as she hears Rose choking out a sob.

"Rose?"

"I don't wanna do this. I can't do this! I just can't! I can kill Satan and turn Daleks into dust, but I can't do this," she sobs, wiping her eyes. "I'm scared. I don't want this," she whispers.

Jackie puts down the spatula and walks over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, leaning over and speaking softly, "Rose. Whatever you want, I'll help you. I'll be there for you. There's still time if you don't... Do you-do you want to terminate the–"

"No!" Rose wraps her arms around her stomach. "Absolutely not! I just… He's coming to get me. He is. The future him. He'll find a way. Now that we've… He'll not let me go now, so I'm not gonna need all those things. The TARDIS will have everything we'll need for the-for the...b-"

"Baby, Rose. _Baby_."

"You're burning the eggs."

"Oh!" Jackie says, rushing back to the stove, saving the breakfast and plating it.

"Something smells good in here!" she hears Mickey say, voice getting louder as he walks into the kitchen. "Did you find… Oh, there you are. Was worried sick, I was. What's wrong, babe?" he asks, sitting down next to Rose.

"Uhm… I, uhm, well…" Rose clears her throat and shifts in her seat, fingers twirling a lock of hair. "I'm-I'm…"

"She's having a baby," Jackie says, placing two plates on the table. "I've only made enough for two, but you're welcome to make something if you're hungry."

"No, thanks. I've already eat- Hold on. She's having a what? How?"

"If you don't know that, Mickey Smith, there's no wonder she ran after that alien."

"Oi! I know _how_, but she's not been seeing anyone. She's, like, famous for turning down everyone. You don't even wanna know how many blokes I've had come up to me for some advice in asking her out. So, unless you're carrying the next baby Jesus in there, I don't-"

"It's the Doctor's," Rose says around a mouthful of sausage.

Mickey's mouth falls open and he stares at her for a long moment before shaking his head as to clear it from confusion. "Does he know, then?"

"No. But he'll-he'll figure it out, somehow."

"How?"

"Dunno. He just has to! 'Cause I'm not doing this on my own. I'm just not! God!" She drops her utensils and hides her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. "And what about it? It needs a dad," she adds, voice muffled by her hands.

Mickey nods slowly, looking down at the table. "Okay. Then I'll move in." He casts a glance at Jackie. "If that's all right with you. And my gran will come, of course."

"'Course. We've got room," says Jackie.

Rose lowers her hands, staring at Mickey in disbelief. "I can't ask you to do that."

"And you won't have to. I'm signing up, all on my own. I'll be good, ol' uncle Mickey, I will. Stand in dad and everything."

"Mickey..."

"We're family, babe. We're in this together." 

* * *

Jackie gets up from the floor and turns on the tap, splashing cold water on her face. She uses mouthwash to remove the foul taste on her tongue, knowing her teeth are too sensitive to be brushed right after she's thrown up.

"What are you up to today, Jacks?" Pete asks, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Gonna ask Rose if she wants to come shopping."

"Again?"

"One of these days, she'll say yes, she will," she says with a firm nod. "I know for a fact she can't wear any of her old jeans anymore and she can't sit in her room in her dressing gown and eat fish fingers with custard forever. Ugh. Fish fingers and custard." She drops down on her knees, heaving over the toilet as her mind is flooded by images of her daughter dipping her new favourite food into a big bowl of creamy custard. "I've never had any weird cravings. Swear to god, it's 'cause it's an alien baby. Who'd ever think of such a thing? It's wretched, it is!"

"Is she talking about the baby yet?"

"No. No problem talking about little Tony," Jackie says, stroking her belly. "But every time I try to get her to open up about my grandchild she just… It's been a month since that bloody beach! It's time to move on and live her life."

"Jackie," Pete says softly, helping her to stand and holding an arm around her. "He said she was never going to see him again. She's mourning. We both know what that's like. All we can do is be there for her."

"You don't know her like I do, Pete. She doesn't give up like this! It-it _scares_ me. I don't recognise my own daughter."

"She's having a rough time, Jacks. What, with the hormones and the lack of energy, and the Torchwood course and now she's working already." He brushes her fringe from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "She'll bounce back. It's only been a month."

"But she's over seven months gone, Pete. The baby will be here soon, and she's not bought a single thing and she shows no interest when I try to get her excited about it. She can't keep acting like this. She has the baby to think about. When you have a child you can't just shut down, even if you lose the man you love. You just can't!"

"Mum!" she hears Rose holler. "Muuum!"

"Oh, god. What is it now?"

Jackie and Pete rush out of the en suite and into their bedroom just as Rose enters, dressed in a nightgown and slippers, looking flushed, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I can feel her!"

"Oh," Jackie breathes out from relief. "So, she's finally kicking properly, then? I have to say, considering who her father is, it's a wonder she's so still!"

"No, still just feels like gas or something. I can feel her here!" Rose says, pointing at her temple. "I woke up just now and there she was. In my head!"

"Oh, lord," Jackie whispers, clutching at Pete's sleeve. "She's lost it. She's gone mad."

"No, I haven't. The Doctor's telepathic. Suppose she is as well," Rose says, beaming, hand curled over her slight baby bump. "S'like we're connected, yeah? I only shared my mind with the Doctor once, well," she says, sadness washing over her face. "Twice I suppose, but it feels the same. Don't look at me like I'm mental, mum. It's her. I know it is."

"If you say so. So…" Jackie swallows, squeezing her husband's hand as she dares to hope. "D'you wanna come with me today? I'm going shopping."

"Yeah, sounds lovely. Just need to shower and all that. Gimme forty minutes, yeah?"

"Sure! Whatever you need, sweetheart. Take your time. We'll meet you in the kitchen," Jackie says, smiling widely as her daughter turns around and leaves. She looks at Pete, barely able to stand still from the happiness bubbling up inside her. "She's normal again, Pete! Did you see?"

"Mm," he says, pulling her in for a hug and dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

* * *

Two hours later, when Rose exits a dressing room, wearing a pink maternity dress, Jackie can barely keep it together. She stands up from the sofa she was resting on, waving her hands in her face to stave off the tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh, sweetheart, look at you!" she says, clapping her hands together and beaming at her daughter.

Rose looks down at her body, hand resting on her belly. "Yeah."

"Do you like it?" Jackie asks, stepping forward and adjusting the peter pan collar.

"Yeah. S'not what I'd normally wear, but… Dunno. Looks good, I suppose."

"I'm so happy you're finally starting to show! Can't believe you're seven months, you're so small! I'm bigger than you are, and I'm barely four months gone!" Jackie says, patting her own stomach.

"Mum?" Rose swallows, pulling a little on the empire waistline to make it fit better over her bust. "Mum, I'm pregnant."

"Yeah. Yeah, you are."

"I'm having a baby."

"Yeah," Jackie says, smiling at her and feeling tears prickle behind her eyelids anew.

"Alice…"

"Alice? Oh, that's lovely, sweetheart. You've named her?"

"Yeah. S'where it happened, I think. Alicerton Four. Was the last time the Doctor and me…" She clears her throat and shakes her head, smiling wistfully. "I like it. Alice likes it, too. Don't you, love?"

Jackie knits her brow. "She-she told you that?"

Rose snorts. "Don't be daft. She can't talk. More like… She sends me emotions, I suppose? Yeah, something like that. I can feel…" Rose crinkles her forehead, tilting her head to the side as she thinks. "Dunno. I just know she likes it. Alice Tyler."

"Alice Tyler. I love it."

"Yeah. Hope the Doctor will love it, too. And I won't choose a middle name. I'll leave that to him. Reckon it was bad enough for me to choose the first name without giving him a say in the matter."

"Rose…"

"No. He's gonna figure it out. He's a genius, mum. When he looks back on that day on the beach, he'll figure out what I was trying to tell him. And even if he can't find a way, I will. I'm not letting her grow up without him. I'm just not. Not when she's… He feels so empty, mum, 'cause he's got no one left. None of his people. And I don't want her to grow up and feel the same. All empty in her mind 'cause there's no one else. They shouldn't have to feel like that. I'm gonna find a way." 

* * *

Holding a tray of pasta bolognese and a diet coke, Toshiko looks around the canteen in search for an empty seat. It's her first day at Torchwood One and, to her absolute horror, her handler received an emergency call and dropped her off for lunch without caring in the least about Tosh's meek protests. God, she hates these situations. She never knows what to do! Should she just choose a table at random and sit down, pretending not to be shy and throw herself into the conversation? Is that what everybody else does? Her usual tactic–finding a completely empty table in the far end of the room or in some corner somewhere–will not work today, because the place is packed. She feels her heart speeding up and her knees slightly wobble as she realises that she's been standing still, staring like a lost puppy, for over five minutes. God, they must think she's a gormless nutter.

A blond woman sitting alone at a round table catches her eye with a smile, nodding at the empty seat next to her. Tosh exhales the breath she wasn't aware of holding and briskly walks towards the woman, eager to sit down and be free from other people's inquisitive looks. She puts down her tray on the table and her handbag on one of the chairs before taking her seat.

"Hello. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler," the woman says, holding out her hand.

"Tyler? As in…?"

Rose makes an amused face, raising her eyebrows and leaning back in her chair. "Yeah. Heard of me, then?"

Tosh swallows, ducking her head as she feels her cheeks warm up. "Only a little."

"So…" Rose squints at her, smiling. "What was your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says, shaking the hand Rose is still proffering. "Toshiko Sato. But everyone calls me Tosh."

"'Kay, Tosh. Nice to meet you. First day?"

Tosh twirls some pasta onto her fork. "Yes. It's that obvious, huh?"

"Just a little bit, yeah," Rose says, dipping a pickle in… Hold on.

"I'm sorry, but are you eating pickles with chocolate pudding?"

"Yep! Alice loves it. S'like she's tugging at the imbelical cord, all, 'more, mummy, more!'" she says, sticking the snack into her mouth.

Tosh presses her lips together to stop herself from correcting Rose, suspecting that being a know-it-all might not be the most clever tactic to use when making a new friend.

"Where's your handler, then? Kinda rude, leaving you here all alone."

"He had to run off. Something about Plogr…?"

"Ah, yeah. The Ploughrph. Right nuisance, they are. Who was it? Nielsen?" she asks and Tosh nods. "Ah, well. He's gonna be gone all day, then. You know what? I'll take you to wherever you need to go next. Don't have much to do this afternoon anyway. I'm the assistant to one of our ambassadors. She's offworld working on a treaty, but I couldn't join her, with me being pregnant and all."

Tosh's mouth forms a soft 'o' of surprise. "What? On another planet?"

"Nah. That doesn't happen often. They're up there," she says, nodding upwards. "In space. Neutral grounds, well, not grounds literally, but yeah. Floating in space on one of their ships, they are."

"Wow! Can't even begin to imagine what that must be like. Have you ever been up there? Amongst the stars."

Rose smirks. "You could say that, yeah. So, what's your deal, then, Tosh? How did you get recruited?"

"Oh, well, I've been with Torchwood Three for a month. Used to work for the Department of Defense. I'm a computer expert and I'm here to help with–" She quickly closes her mouth and clears her throat, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks as she almost revealed classified information. "With a case. For a couple of months. Then I'm back to monitoring the rift."

Rose furrows her brow. "Monitoring it? Why's that, then?"

"The rift seems to be a gateway of sorts, into different worlds and times. All sorts of artifacts and lifeforms occasionally drift through."

"What?" Rose shakes her head, blinking a few times. "I've not heard about that."

"Oh, they've only just connected the dots. Seems as though it's because of a strange phenomenon that happened a couple of years back. There was an earthquake in Cardiff, but according to all the tests they ran, there never was one on this earth, in this time. We believe it might have happened in another time or place, and that the tremors somehow bled through the rift."

"Really?" Rose breathes out. "Is that why you're-is that why you're here?"

"No. I'm…I'm here for something else. Torchwood One's just borrowing me."

"Oh." Rose opens a small bag of crisps, popping a few into her mouth. "So, what kind of lifeforms are we talking about?"

"Drifting through? Well, they can be humans from another century, or just aliens. A few weeks back we had a man come through who seemed like he was from our time, but he claimed Great Britain had a prime minister, not a president! And you should've seen his face when he saw the zeppelins."

Rose's jaw goes slack; she licks her lips a few times before closing her mouth, hand absentmindedly petting her belly. "Did you get him home again?"

"No. There was an accident with one of the weevils. You're familiar with weevils?"

She swallows and leans forward a little. "'Course, yeah-yeah. What happened?"

"One got loose and…" She shudders, remembering the open wounds in the man's abdomen. "Well, he didn't make it. I don't think we could've either way, though. We still don't have any way of navigating through it. Slip something through the cracks and it can end up practically anywhere in time and space, it seems. We're working on it, though."

Rose's face splits into a wide grin. "That's quite some rift, huh? And you're going back in a couple of months?"

"Yes, that's right."

Rose nods, still beaming. "So, what have you heard about me?"

"I've not..." Tosh says, lightly shaking her head.

Rose scoops up the last of her pudding with her fingers, sticking them into her mouth. "If your reaction to my name was anything to go by," she mumbles around her digits, "then, yeah, you definitely have heard something." She pulls them free with a pop and wipes them on her trousers. "Indulge me, yeah?"

"Uhm…"

"C'mon. It'll be fun," Rose says, grinning. "I can hear them whisper, you know. But no one ever tells me or mine what's being said. I'm starting to get really curious, I am!"

"Well…"

Tosh casts nervous glances about the room before letting her eyes flit back to Rose. Although, she has one of the most radiant smiles Tosh has ever seen, there's something haunted about her and she picks nervously at her nails as she waits for Tosh to make up her mind.

Rose sags a little in her seat and her smile fades. "S'all right. I get it. You don't–"

"They say you're pregnant with an alien baby and that you've been so for over a year," Tosh rushes out and Rose's eyes snap to hers. "One person said thirteen months, another said fifteen." Tosh cranes her neck, trying to get a look. "You only look about seven months or so."

"Yeah… That's what it looks like, all right," Rose says, chuckling mirthlessly. "Go on."

"The stories of the conception vary greatly. I've only been here for half a day and I've already heard that you were abducted and experimented on; that you are really an alien yourself." Tosh narrows her eyes, giving Rose a quick lookover. "I doubt that, though. They also say that it's actually a human–the father, I mean–only a time traveller who's been lost to you forever. Lost in time, or something romantic like that. The most popular one, though, seems to be that the alien in question ran out on you as soon as you told him the news, and now you're left to…" She trails off when Rose averts her eyes, jaw set and fingers fiddling with her rings. "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Rose."

"It's all right. S'not your fault. Thank you." She sniffles and shifts in her chair, but then she's smiling again. "D'you know where Nielsen was supposed to take you after lunch?"

"Yes. I was to speak with a miss Patel."

"Ah. IT department. Yeah, I'll take you there. Ready?"

Tosh wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Yes. Thank you."

They make small talk as they walk; Tosh tells her more about working at the rift, and Rose shares a few anecdotes from her job, chatting energetically and always seeming close to laughter; however, as they get inside the lift, Rose relaxes against the wall and rubs her belly, smile slipping from her face.

"Maybe this is a bit presumptuous of me. We just met. But…" She tosses her head back to get the fringe out of her eyes, but she keeps her gaze averted. "I'm from a London where we have a prime minister and there are no zeppelins in the sky. You said you work for the Department of Defense. It's the _Ministry_ of Defense where I'm from. Anyway, there was this battle and me and the D–" She presses her lips together, looking crestfallen. "We ended up on different sides of the void. I'm stuck here and I wanna go home. I wanna–" She chokes out a sob, hiding her mouth behind her hand. It takes her a moment to regain her composure, the slight shaking of her shoulders slowly decreasing until she smiles again. "I'm sorry. Don't mean to manipulate you with my pregnant-lady tears." She quickly wipes her cheeks and raises her eyes to meet Tosh's. "He's there. The father. If you… If you find a way to navigate through the rift, can you contact me? I've been trying to find a way back. S'why I–"

The lift stops and the doors slide open. Rose mutters a few curses under her breath, pushing herself off the wall to leave, but Tosh stops her.

"It's all right. Keep going."

"Yeah? Thanks. Uhm… Let's not hold this up, though," she says and they walk out together. "Where was I?"

"You're trying to find your way back."

"Right. Thanks. Yeah, that's why I'm working as an assistant to one of our ambassadors. I need to make contacts to raise the funding needed for my project. There's really no money for a single mum to cross the void, you know? No one wants to pay for that. I need to butter people up. I have a plan and everything. Dad's helping me. With money as well, but his fortune is mostly tied up in the business so he can't…" She shrugs and sighs heavily. "We estimate getting started in four to five years and that's…"

"That's a long time."

"Yeah."

"Of course I'll help, Rose. You'll be the first person I ring once we find a way!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" Rose throws herself at Tosh, flinging her arms around her neck and hugging her as tightly as she can, considering her round belly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Anything I can do to help, whether it's pull some strings on this end, or… Dunno. Anything! Just tell me. I have to go back to my desk now. Lunch-lunch tomorrow?" she asks, looking very young all of a sudden and it strikes Tosh that she can't be much older than twenty.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Rose beams at her, eyes teary but sparkling with happiness. "Great! Thanks, Tosh. See you tomorrow, then! Uhm, it's that door there," she says, pointing to the left behind Tosh. "Good luck! Bye."

She twirls around and steps back into the lift, waving at Tosh as the doors close and Tosh waves back, smiling. 

* * *

Tosh walks slowly through the corridor, heading to the canteen. Last week, she and Rose had lunch together daily and every time, right before they parted, Rose said something along the line of 'same time tomorrow'. However, last Friday, she didn't say anything in particular at all and now it's been a whole weekend without a word and Tosh doesn't know what to do. She's been worried about it all day, but hasn't had the courage to contact Rose and ask her about her lunch plans. So, now Tosh is running late–or rather, is dragging her feet behind her–and her heart rate increases the closer she comes to the end of the corridor.

She keeps her eyes forward as she enters the canteen, taking the last spot in the queue and pretending to be busy with her mobile as she moves forward. Her hands tremble slightly when she picks out what she wants to eat, filling her tray with it and having her Torchwood employee card scanned by the dinner lady. She turns around, fingers tightly gripping the tray as her eyes flit over the room. Rose sits at their usual table, poking her fork around in her food and looking slightly glum; however, as she sees Tosh, her face breaks out in a smile and she straightens her back, waving at her.

"Oh, thought you wouldn't make it today," she says as Tosh sits down. "I'm glad you did. I have Mickey and Jake, yeah, but they're always out on missions." She pouts and then pulls a face, stroking her tummy. "Sorry, Alice, but mummy really misses running for her life. Anyway, s'good to have another friend at work!"

"Yes," Tosh says, wondering if they know each other well enough for her to ask her why she doesn't have any other friends and why there are so many rumours about her and her baby.

However, she decides to leave it for now and they chat about work, the bloke Tosh already has developed a crush on, and the latest episode of_ALF_–a long running, very dark science fiction show they both love; one Rose claims was a comedy show in her home universe, but Tosh isn't sure if she believes that or not. Rose often compares the two realms and sometimes Tosh gets the feeling that she's just making things up for a laugh.

They keep having lunch together every day, and sometimes they do things after work. Other people notice their friendship, of course, and quickly start watching what they say around her about Rose. Tosh successfully fights the urge to bring up the subject with Rose, thinking it's not her place to ask why such a charming and kind young woman is close to ostracised, but she can't help her curiosity from increasing.

Luckily, Rose opens up all on her own one afternoon whilst they are out shopping together, trying to find something to wear to an upcoming work function. They're in a very posh shop Rose's mother frequents and are getting the royal treatment, drinking champagne–well, sparkling apple cider for Rose–and being waited on hand and foot.

"Can't believe I'm almost fourteen months," Rose says with a sigh, sitting down in a sofa as she watches Tosh try on some dresses. "Bloody alien. Not you Alice," she quickly adds, touching her stomach. "Your father."

"Fourteen?" Tosh gasps. "How long is the gestation period?"

"No idea," Rose says, shooting an eavesdropping woman a dirty look. "Suppose I could give birth _any minute now_. Having my alien spawn, right here on this lovely, purple sofa." She pats the seat next to her, looking at the woman, whose mouth falls open. Rose groans theatrically and the woman lets out a quiet yelp before rushing off. Rose grins, making herself comfortable by leaning her head against the backrest. "Could be months still, for all I know," she says, looking at Tosh. "Dunno. It's hard to tell, 'cause she doesn't develop like human babies do."

"So...the father… He really _is_ alien."

"Yeah, he's alien all right, and a time traveller as well. Those rumours are true. Suppose most are. And he's lost. Not in time, but to me. To us."

"I'm so sorry," Tosh says. "I thought people were just being mean."

"No…" Rose grabs a glass of cider from a silver tray on the end table next to the sofa, taking a sip. "When I got here, I wasn't happy."

"Well, you were mourning the loss of your… The father to your unborn child."

"Oh, I didn't know. I was just tired and sad all the time. I know it was the pregnancy now, but I didn't back then. It was so draining and I just tried to get by. Keeping afloat and all that, yeah? I was too tired to make any friends, and I suppose they felt rejected. In this universe I'm rich," she says, holding up her glass and smiling sadly. "Suppose they assumed I was daddy's little rich girl or something, that they weren't good enough for me. If they only knew how I grew up." She snorts, shaking her head. "And then I started showing and my mum started showing–she was pregnant, too."

"Was?"

"Well, yeah, my little brother's a couple of months old, now. Anyway, that freaked people out, yeah? We're dealing with hostile aliens daily, and here I am, some miserable shrew–or whatever it is they're saying–carrying a tentacled slimey green alien baby."

Tosh's eyes nearly pops out of her head and Rose laughs at her.

"I'm kidding! He looks completely human and Alice will as well." She sighs heavily. "And of course they think my alien lover left me, 'cause I'm a frigid bitch. Makes perfect sense to them. Dunno. People are nice to my face, but I know they're all talking behind my back. But…" She smiles, leaning back and stroking her round belly. "It's worth it. I'd do it again, I would. Alice is the only thing I have left of him. Well, that and this," she says, pulling out a key hanging from a chain around her neck. "It's the key to his time-and-space ship."

"I know I shouldn't be this disbelieving, working with the rift and all, but can he really travel in time?"

"Yeah! We saw the end of the world on our first date. The year five billion. His ship can travel anywhere. Even between universes, if there's a gap. But there are no gaps. Not anymore. And his ship seems to… Dunno, think it's hard on her. She almost died last time."

"_She_ almost _died_?"

"Oh, yeah. She's sentient. And this is a part of her. It's cool, even though it's been against my skin all day. Feel it," she says, removing the chain from her neck and holding it up in front of her.

Tosh steps closer and runs the pad of her index finger over the key before wrapping her hand around it and, although she holds it for a long moment, it remains cold.

"It's connected to her. Will be warm and glowing if he were ever to find a way here. S'why I'm always wearing it. So I'll know."

"You mean that this key can sense his ship? A ship that could, theoretically, travel through the rift, if it only had a guiding light to follow?"

"Yeah," Rose breathes out, something akin to hope glimmering in her eyes. "Oh, my god. Yes!"

Tosh grins at her. "I think I just had an idea!"


	7. Find My Way

Martha drags the Doctor with her as she heads towards the console room, jaw stubbornly set and determination fuelling her movements. She wouldn't go as far as claiming he's cooperating but, since she knows he's strong enough to break free if he wants to, she keeps going.

"Okay! So, what's the problem, then?" she asks after pushing him to sit on the jump seat.

"Travelling between universes is possible. Technically. But I'm the only Time Lord left and this is the only TARDIS left. I can't open up a window between hers and ours without destroying…" He sighs heavily. "Well, _everything_. I can't end the multiverse just to get her back, Martha."

"But there's gotta be a way! A loophole? Some…" She clenches her fists in frustration, trying to find more words–just _any_ words–in hope of finding that one thing that will spark an idea in his enormous mind. "What about a manual? Is there one? For the TARDIS."

"Ehm… I sort of threw it into a supernova last time," he says, rubbing his neck. "There was nothing helpful in it!"

"Okay…" She sits down beside him, dangling her legs as she thinks. "So there are no gaps left, and you can't create one… Hm…"

"Well, there's the rift, of course, but I can't travel through it."

"Jack's rift?"

"I wouldn't call it _Jack's_," he says, making a face. "But, yeah. That rift."

"Why not?"

"Oh, many reasons. It would be like standing at a crossroad, only instead of four possible ways you have billions and you don't know where any of them lead. Some might be dead ends, others might take you places you really don't want to go. I could spend eons in there, just drifting… And I don't even know if there's a rift in Pete's World. There might not be. Not that it matters. I wouldn't be able to travel anyway."

"Why not?"

"The TARDIS wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Can't you build some sort of rift ship, then?"

His head snaps up and he stares at her. "Void ship. Void ship! Oh, Martha Jones! You're a genius, you are!"

He grabs her head and plants his lips on her forehead with a loud 'mwah'; she smiles, feeling her cheeks heat up as she resists the urge to touch the spot he kissed.

"A void ship! I need a void ship!"

He hops up on his feet and starts dancing around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers with exaggerated movements, babbling about void ships, Torchwood One, schematics, Daleks and a whole bunch of words she doesn't understand. A few minutes later, they land perfectly–neither with shudder nor groan–inside Jack's hub in Cardiff. It's barely been a day since they said goodbye to him and he looks very amused when they exit the TARDIS and steps right into his office.

"Wow. Missed me that much, huh? Can't say I blame ya!" Jack says, grinning. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm getting Rose back."

Jack knits his brow, a slight shake to his head as he looks questioningly at the Doctor. "Thought you said she was trapped there."

"She is."

"But the whole thing would fracture… I'm missing something, right?"

"We have reason to believe that…" the Doctor trails off, forehead crinkled as he stays quiet for a long moment, staring at his feet and keeping his hands buried in his pockets. He takes a deep breath and straightens his back, keeping his chin tilted up. "She might be pregnant."

Jack's eyebrows shoot up.

"Yes. Mine," the Doctor answers his silent question.

"Well, that definitely changes things."

"Yep," the Doctor says, softly and without popping his p.

"I just gotta ask, Doc. How come you're realizing that now? It's been a while. I'm still missing something, aren't I?"

"That's not important."

"No?" Jack folds his arms over his chest. "I assume you're here to use my team and my rift. Talk, or I won't cooperate."

"Really. You'd want Rose to raise a Gallifreyan child on her own?"

"No. I'm counting on you knowing what's best for you and tell me what the fuck you did."

"He went back in time. He crossed his own time line."

"Martha!"

"Repeatedly."

"Oh, Jesus." Jack rolls his eyes, running his hands over his face in exasperation. "What the hell, Doc?! You can't do that! You know how dangerous that is! If you've knocked her up, you've rewritten time."

"Oh, really?" the Doctor snarks.

"And what about Rose? Did you think, for even a second, about what it would do to her? What did you tell her anyway? She must've asked why you came back."

"She thought she was going to die," Martha says, earning herself a glare from the Doctor.

"I'm this close to punching you right now," Jack says, holding up his index finger and thumb pad-to-pad. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Are you quite finished?" the Doctor asks, very, very calmly. "Or do you wanna scold me all day instead of helping me find her? _She's_ the one you're punishing right now by stalling me."

Jack considers him for a couple of seconds, visibly relaxing his stance. "Do you really think she's pregnant?"

"No. Yes. No… No."

"She is," Martha says, putting her hands on her hips. "I know she is. The way she said it–and she was rounder in the face!"

Jack's eyes flit between them. "What? Did you speak with her?"

"I told you about the projection during the year that never was, remember?" he says and Jack nods. "She said something Martha thinks…" The Doctor sighs. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't think she is– Martha," he says warningly, giving her a firm look as she opens her mouth to protest. "It's…_improbable_. Doesn't matter, though. I'm gonna find my way. I'm bringing her back." His Adam's apple bobs and he ducks his head. "It's what-it's what we both want," he murmurs.

Jack gives him a firm, short nod. "What can I do to help?"

"I need Torchwood's records on the void ship they had at Canary Wharf. If I can upgrade the TARDIS using that technology, I think I would be able to travel the void without harming my ship. I've come across Dalek science before. I'll figure it out. I just need to know what materials they used. Suspect I'll have to make a lot of trips, collecting all the things I'll need."

"Okay. Let's go meet Tosh. She'll dig 'em up for you."

* * *

Rose sits by her desk, fingers flying over the keyboard as she organises her boss' schedule for the week. God, she hates her job–it's incredibly boring–but she endures it for her daughter's sake. She's nearly sixteen months pregnant now but, considering the baby still isn't larger than the average thirty week old fetus, the Torchwood obstetrician believes she might have several months left. Rose's legs are swollen and her back is tired at the end of the day, but she mostly feels well and thinks she has years of running for her life to thank for it. She was in great physical shape when she became pregnant.

Her mum just thinks she's lucky.

Someone holds their hands in front of her eyes; she gasps and spins around in her chair.

"Surprise!" Tosh says, beaming.

"Oh! I missed you!" Rose pushes herself out of the chair and hugs her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I have news I didn't want to deliver on the phone."

Rose's pulse begins to race; she swallows, hand flying to the empty spot on her chest where she used to carry her TARDIS key. "Are you-are you finished? Have you finished?"

Tosh nods, looking very pleased with herself. "Go for a coffee and something sweet? I'll tell you all about it."

"God, yes. I could murder a donut right now," Rose says, grabbing her purse. "Or five."

"Is that this month's craving?"

"Yeah. Donuts dipped in ketchup!"

"No, you're kidding."

She laughs. "Yeah, I'm joshing you. Nothing weird this month. Just sweets. A lot of sweets. I don't even wanna know how my teeth are faring," she says as they walk to the lift. "So, how've you been, then?"

"I think I've met someone. Or I hope! I, uhm, I like him, anyway. I'm just waiting for him to notice me."

"Oh? What's his name? What's he like?"

"His name is Owen. He's the medical officer at Torchwood Three," Tosh says and proceeds to tell Rose all about the bloke as they head out of the Torchwood building and down the street to a small coffee shop they used to frequent when Tosh spent two months working in London.

They place their orders–white hot chocolate, and three raspberry jam donuts for Rose; an iced vanilla latte, and a cinnamon roll for Tosh–and choose a table next to the window.

"I've finished the beacon. This morning, actually. I jumped straight in the car and drove here to tell you."

Rose blinks a couple of times to clear the tears forming in her eyes, her breaths growing uneven as she dares to hope that things will finally change. "I can't believe it! That's… Did you start transmitting?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my god!"

"Now, wait, Rose," Tosh says, holding up her hands. "I'm only going to transmit a few hours per day until I can see how it affects the rift. If everything continues to be stable, I'll add more hours. Hopefully, I'll be able to transmit twenty four-seven shortly."

Rose can barely sit still in her seat and Alice moves around as well, making somersaults and performing some sort of Irish stepdance on Rose's bladder. "God, I gotta pee!" she chirps and quickly rushes to the loo. When she comes back out again, Tosh looks amusedly at her. "Think me and Alice got a little over-excited," she explains as she sits down. "I can't believe how quickly you built the beacon! You're a genius, Tosh. You really are."

Tosh blushes. "It wasn't very complicated."

Rose snorts. "Yeah, right. You're brilliant, you are. God, I don't know how to thank you."

Tosh is quiet for a moment, looking down at her still untouched cinnamon roll. She adjusts her glasses and tucks her hair behind her ears. "It's still not a guarantee, Rose. He won't receive the signal unless he actively seeks out the rift. What if he doesn't figure out that you're pregnant?"

Rose shrugs, breaking one of her donuts into smaller pieces. "He has to stop in Cardiff eventually to fuel up the TARDIS." She pops the morsels into her mouth, one by one, chewing and swallowing. "I'm so angry at him sometimes," she says, looking out the window. "And then I get angry at myself. We were so stupid, Tosh. S'not like I asked for a condom, but I just assumed nothing could happen–that he'd never do it if there was a chance that I could…"

She sighs heavily and takes a few sips of her beverage, humming as it smoothly slides down her throat. "I don't regret it. I could never regret Alice. I just wish…" She makes a frustrated noise. "Oh, I don't know what I wish. It's just so hard, this."

"I'll keep working on the beacon whenever I have some free time, Rose. Maybe I can find a way to transmit directly to his ship, or maybe… Do you know if your Cardiff has a Torchwood branch?"

"No idea. I'm sorry."

"But it could have."

"Yeah, I suppose it's likely. There could even be a you working there!"

"If there is... If there's one monitoring the rift… They might pick up on the signal. The only problem is, they won't know that it's concerning the Doctor–or know how to contact him, for that matter." Tosh frowns, looking as though she's pondering something as she takes a few gulps of her coffee drink. "Right now it's just a signal, but maybe I can send a message in morse code. Do you use morse code in that universe?"

"Yeah."

"We shouldn't assume that it's exactly the same, though."

"Mickey knows it. He used to play secret agent with a bloke at the Estate. They tapped messages to each other on the playground and kept at it as they got older. Did it at the pub when they saw someone they wanted to pull," she says, rolling her eyes. "Reckon he remembers it still. C'mon, let's take this to go. He should be in his office today. You can compare, and then we can write a message. Or… Uhm. I'm sorry, I didn't ask you if you have the time."

Tosh smiles as she stands up. "I took the day off."

"Oh!" Rose beams at her. "Allons-y, Tosh!"

* * *

Martha stands up and stretches her body, tired after sitting in Owen's lab for hours, mixing up different solutions. Some of them are to be used on the metal plates Jack is using to build a hull, some are needed by the Doctor and Tosh, who are creating the force field that will surround the hull–or something along those lines. Once the Doctor starts his technobabble, it's hard to keep up and Martha stopped trying to understand him ten minutes in. Instead, she's very carefully following his written instructions as she's dealing with several chemicals she's never heard of in her life, knowing she has to focus hard to get things right–not that it prevented her from pretending that she was in potions class at Hogwarts. She really couldn't resist!

Holding her arms up in the air, she bends first to her left and then to her right; Owen, the medical officer of Jack's team, steals not-very-subtle glances and she gives him a pointed look. He just grins at her and keeps leering as he continues to work. She's nearly finished with hers; it just needs to simmer for an hour and won't need her supervision.

"I'm just gonna take a little break," she says. "Might pick up some coffee as well. Want anything?"

"That's Ianto's job, sweetheart. Can't take that away from the poor boy. He'd feel utterly useless," he says, smirking.

"Not your sweetheart, Owen," she sing-songs as she leaves the room.

She finds the Doctor and Tosh by her computer; he's gesturing wildly and tugging at his hair as he explains something to the woman, who definitely seems to understand more of his ramblings than Martha and the others.

"I'm heading out for some air. Anyone want me to pick up anything?"

"Hm? What? No. No, no," the Doctor says without taking his eyes off the computer screen. He taps it with his index finger and mumbles something to Tosh about refractors or maybe deflectors.

"Tosh?"

"I'm fine, thank you Martha," Tosh says, smiling.

Martha heads over to Jack's workshop, but she doesn't bother asking him; she merely loops her arm around his and pulls him out of the hub and to a bench where they settle down.

"Not that I mind being dragged away by a beautiful woman, but wanna clue me in on what we're doing?"

"I just need a break. And I wanna talk."

"What's up?"

"I was gonna leave him, you know. Reckoned enough was enough. But then this whole thing happened and…" She shrugs. "Couldn't just _not_ help her, could I? Not when she's pregnant."

"You really think she is?"

"There's no doubt in my mind. The TARDIS played the projection for me and I think it did it for a reason. I think it knows. And Rose… She had a secret. Maybe he's too much of a coward to see it. But I'm sure of it, Jack."

"Well, he'll find a way to get to her. He's the Doctor."

"Yeah… That's why I wanted to talk to you. He's gonna be a dad, Jack. Someone needs to talk to _him_."

"Gotcha. You want me to set him straight."

"Well…" Martha looks at him with a helpless shrug. "It's not my place, is it? Rose is your friend, not mine. And the Doctor… I'm not even sure he sees me as a friend. I'm just his assistant, or something," she mutters, keeping her eyes on her feet as she kicks at the ground.

"Come on, that's not true. He would've left you somewhere a long time ago if he didn't appreciate your company." He leans in closer, smiling at her. "I should know."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean–"

"That's okay," he says, gently stroking her arm.

"You know… I used to wish that he'd just notice me already. God, I tried so hard! But now, after all that happened…" She ducks her head and whispers, "I'm glad he didn't. 'Cause if that's how he treats someone he loves…?"

"What happened, Martha?"

"You'll have to ask him. But I met her earlier, and she was heartbroken. I've rarely seen someone cry like that. She'd been living a double life for months and, all that time, she believed she would die. That that was why he was coming back. And when we talked, she was more worried about_him_ than for herself. It sort of opened my eyes. I had already made up my mind, though. I was gonna leave him. But talking to her just made me realise how important it is for me not to let myself get pulled back in."

"He's good at that."

"You think?" She snorts. "Just look at me! I'm still helping him."

"You're helping Rose and the baby."

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to him. Was planning to, either way."

"Okay. Good. I'll… Yeah, I'll probably say a few things myself, but that's good," she says and stands up. "Let's go pick up some coffee."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jackie says, holding Tony in her arms, his head resting on the burp cloth slung over her shoulder. "Rose?"

"I'm packing," she says, gesturing at her project laid out on the bed: bags, trinkets, clothing, books, photo albums.

Jackie steps into the room, brow knitted in concern and confusion. "Are you moving out?"

"No, but if the Doc–"

"Oh, don't start," Jackie says with a sigh, rolling her eyes. "You can't live with all your things in bags. What about Alice? She needs a proper home when she finally decides to pop out." She touches Rose's stomach. "We're waiting, young lady! Oh, I hope she's not like her father. Twelve bloody months late, he was. Oh, blimey! What if you'll be pregnant for nine _years_!?"

Rose snorts at her. "Don't be ridiculous. And I'm not packing _everything_, just the important stuff, the things I don't want to leave behind. He could come any minute and I want to be ready, in case we have to go real quick."

"It's been over a month since Tosh completed the beacon, Rose."

"That's nothing, mum. We have to be patient. 'Sides, she called me just a few minutes ago to say she's transmitting for twenty four hours per day, now. All night and day, mum. It's just a matter of time."

"Didn't she say it can take months for the signal to travel through, though? Maybe even longer," she says, but Rose stays silent. "It could be a _very_long time, sweetheart." Jackie sways a little where she stands, hand splayed over her sleeping son's back, two fingers supporting his neck. "Why don't you leave this and–"

"No! I have to do something! I can't just sit around and bloody wait! I'm fifteen months pregnant, mum. Fifteen months. With a half alien baby of a race I barely know anything about, because her father never opened his bloody mouth to talk to me!" she shouts, throwing the baby blanket she was folding on the bed; Jackie frowns at her and nods at her sleeping child.

"Mickey asked me if she'll always grow this slowly," Rose continues, clearly still agitated, but keeping her voice down. "How the bloody hell should I know? Gallifreyans could reach puberty when they're a hundred, for all I know. And that just properly scared me. I hadn't even thought about that! I've been too busy worrying about her mind. What if she pops out of me already knowing how to solve complicated equations in her head? How am I supposed to challenge her? Or even _help_ her? I didn't even take my A levels, mum."

"You have now, though."

Rose groans. "That's not the point! The point–" She sits down with a huff, leaning back with her hands behind her on the bed. "The point, mum, is that whenever I just sit, all I can do is think about how Alice deserves better than this. And sometimes…" She swallows and Jackie can see tears glittering in her eyes. "Sometimes I just _hate_ him," she whispers.

"Sweetheart…"

"Did you-did you hate dad sometimes? For dying."

Jackie feels tears burning in her eyes and she swallows, considering Rose for a long moment. She's breathing heavily, bottom lip trembling and looking so tired it makes Jackie's heart clench.

"Sometimes," she says quietly. "When it was hard and I was tired and I didn't even have money for…" She presses her lips together, tilting her head down and breathing in her son's sweet baby scent. "But mostly I just missed him."

"Yeah. I miss the Doctor. I miss _him_. Not just what-what he'll mean to Alice. I just want him back. I just want to…" She sighs. "I can't give up hope. It's only been a month. He'll get here. He has to. And then I'll finally go home."

"So you would just leave us? All of us. I'd never see my grandchild?" Jackie asks, trying very hard not to give in to the stubborn tears that keep welling up in her eyes.

"You could-you could come with us."

"We have a life here, Rose."

"I'm not letting Alice grow up without her father."

"But Tony and Alice were to grow up together," Jackie says, voice breaking, and Rose averts her eyes. "Can you please think about it?"

"No." Rose pushes herself off the bed with some difficulty and resumes folding the baby blanket, back turned to her mum.

Jackie leaves the room and moves towards her own, absentmindedly running her fingers over the back of her son's downy head. She sits in the armchair in the corner she uses when she breastfeeds, letting Tony sleep in her arms as she thinks. It was light out when she sat down, but when she finally gets up and puts down the now awake baby in the middle of her bed, it's already dusk. She puts pillows on either side of Tony and opens her closet, pulling out a couple of suitcases and beginning to pack.

* * *

With steady hands, Martha pours the finished solution into a clear glass flask and immediately screws on the lid. She puts it right next to her other three and turns to look at Owen's progress. He looks nearly finished and she waits for him to wrap things up before gathering the flasks and heading over to the Doctor. He seems frustrated; his hair is a right mess and his glasses hang crookedly on the bridge of his nose as he explains something to Tosh.

"We're done with the Uxliaroform, the Gyrohexium, and the Paht, " Martha says, holding up the small glass flasks.

The Doctor snaps his head to her. "Already?"

"Yeah."

He beams. "Oh, you are brilliant, Martha!"

He snatches the flasks from her hands and slips them into his pockets before wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground for a couple of seconds as he hugs her. Her heart soars, speeding up its beating, and she inwardly kicks herself. _Stupid_.

She really needs to get out after this.

"Is there a problem?" she asks as he puts her down.

"Well, everything is coming along nicely. I estimate us being able to leave tomorrow, but… I won't find my way through the void without something to lock onto, something to guide me to Pete's World." He runs his fingers through his hair. "And, to the right time. If she's… Well, if she-if she's–"

"Pregnant."

"Well," he says, tugging a little on his ear. "I'd like to be there before..." He gestures vaguely in the air.

"Before she gives birth to your child," Martha says.

"And then there's the whole thing of returning… When there's a gap, there's a clear in and out, but with the void…?" He shakes his head before narrowing his eyes and staring into open space, rubbing his jaw. "We need some sort of beacon to guide us back home. Something connected to the TARDIS. It won't work with a co–"

"What about our keys? You used them to make us invisible. Of sorts. Can't you–"

He interrupts her by scooping her up in his arms, swinging her around the room in a big hug. "Martha Jones, you are on fire today, you are! Knew I chose you for a reason."

"You okay?" she asks with a breathy laugh, feeling slightly dazed by all the hugging.

"Yep! With Tosh's help, building that contraption will take no time at all! Granted, there are no guarantees, but I'm sure I'll find my way there and back home again!" He beams at her, chest puffed out and chin tilted up. "We'll definitely be able to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah… Can I talk to you?"

"Now?"

"Well, yeah."

His smile slips. "Oh. Sure, sure. TARDIS?" he says and nods at Jack's office.

"Yeah, actually, that'd be perfect."

They enter the time ship and the Doctor immediately leans against the console, looking expectantly at her; she just cocks her head towards the corridor and continues to walk on.

"Ehm, where are we going?" the Doctor asks, following her.

"To my room."

"Why?"

"'Cause I was in the middle of something when you landed us on that asteroid," she says and opens the door. They walk in and she points at her bags on the bed. "I was packing."

"Right. Well, can't we say goodbye after we've picked up Rose?"

Realising she's wringing her hands, Martha stuffs them into her pockets and tries to swallow down her nervousness. "I'm not coming with you," she says. He doesn't comment, but raises his eyebrows, leaning slightly backwards, creating more distance between them. "I'm sure you'll make it Doctor, but I'm not risking being separated from my family. It's not worth it."

He nods slowly and moves to walk out of the room.

"I'm not done."

"Oh." He stops and turns around, facing her, eyes unreadable; she opens her mouth to deliver her prepared speech, but his stance makes her hesitate. He doesn't say anything, only folds his arms over his chest and waits.

"You used Rose," she surprises herself by saying and his eyebrows knit together. "You didn't go back for her; you went back for _you_. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't take you back, to be honest."

His head drops slightly as he averts his gaze, arms tightening across his torso.

"Not that I think she'd do something like that."

"Right," he says, shifting forward as though he's preparing to leave.

"Still not done."

He stays, still not looking at her, but she finds that it makes it easier for her to open up.

"Sometimes I felt invisible, I did. Like I could never be good enough, clever enough, _Rose_ enough. I get it now, though. I do. I could be the most brilliant person alive, and you'd still not see _me_. 'Cause it's got nothing to do with me. I'm _good_," she says and notices to her satisfaction that there's a fraction of a smile on his face. "I hope you find your family, Doctor. But I'm staying here and taking care of mine."

He nods a few times but, as though he can sense that she's not finished this time either, he stays where he is. She pulls out her mobile from her pocket and tosses it to him; he catches it without looking.

"I want updates!" she says, pointing at him. "You're gonna be a dad now, and I'm meeting that baby. Reckon the poor kid's gonna need someone sensible in their life. Someone who already knows what it's like to be an amazing aunt," she says and he smiles, finally raising his head and meeting her eye. "And you better shape up, Doctor. Don't push Rose away when things get hard–and they're gonna be; it's not easy, raising a child–you gotta talk to her. Let her in. You'll be connected for the rest of your lives 'cause of that baby. I know a little what it's like to grow up in a household where people don't communicate, you know." She gives him a concerned and heartfelt smile as she softly adds, "It's not fair on the kids."

She closes the distance between them and rises on tiptoes, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now, get out and finish the job. I'm gonna continue packing."

"Are you-are you leaving now?"

"Nah. I'll be there to wave you off, but then I'm going home."

He walks to the door, opening it and stepping out; however, instead of shutting it behind him, he hovers for a moment, quiet and completely still. She waits patiently. He opens his mouth as he draws in a breath, but he closes it again and looks down, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips.

"Thank you, Martha."

She gives him a smile; he returns it and nods, closing the door behind him as he leaves.

* * *

Jackie lies in bed, staring at the ceiling as she waits for Pete to come out of the shower. He's been at work all day and is usually very tired by now. It's not the best timing for a big talk, but she can't put this off much longer. She's restless, turning to lie on her side, drumming her fingers against the mattress and watching the light on the baby monitor move up and down. When she sees Pete stepping out of the en suite, one towel wrapped around his hips and another in his hand as he rubs his nearly bald head, she instantly sits up, back straight.

"We need to talk."

Pete's eyebrows shoot up and he freezes, head tilted to the side and half-covered by the towel.

"Should I sit down?"

"If you like," she says and waits as he joins her in bed before continuing, "Rose thinks the Doctor will come and get her." She holds up her hands, palms out. "Now, I'm not sure about that myself. It's been over fifteen months since we got here and I've seen what that man can do. Wouldn't he be here already?"

Pete shrugs, shaking his head and smiling apologetically. "Don't know, Jacks."

"If he comes, she'll go with him. And I'll never see her again. Or my grandchild. Ever." She gets out of bed and pulls out the bags she's packed; bags that have been under their bed for over a week. "We're going with her."

He frowns, eyes flitting over her and the bag. "Have you really thought this through? We have a good life here, Jackie. We would have to start from scratch. New identities, no money. We're dead in that world."

"There's nothing to think through. I'm not being separated from my daughter, Pete," she says, jaw set, eyes unyielding. "What good is money without family, anyway?"

"I won't be able to convince you, will I?"

"No."

"God, you're one stubborn woman, Jackie Tyler," he says, shaking his head as he breaks out in a smile–albeit a tired one. "Okay. I'll start sorting everything tomorrow so we can leave with little notice, regardless of when it is. I assume gold and diamonds hold value in your universe as well, yeah? I think I can make sure we have a little nest egg in case we leave."

She crawls into bed and wraps her arms around him. "Thank you."

* * *

The Doctor's eyes flit over the TARDIS. It's done. She's now upgraded into a void ship of sorts, even though the protecting hull isn't visible thanks to the chameleon circuit, and he's leaving within the hour. He turns around upon hearing someone entering the room, smiling as he sees it's Jack.

"So," Jack says, placing his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Do I need to set you straight before you head off?"

"Do you want to?"

"Rose is important to me."

"And you think she isn't to me?"

"No, but–what you did? Yeah, sure, I watched her grow up, but I never approached her–and I never, in a million years, thought you would be so stupid as to…" Jack sighs, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not gonna lie. I've done that thing before, where I've met someone I know in their future, and I might've used that to my advantage. Used information I know about them to get what I want. You know I wasn't always the most stand-up guy before I met you. Or since, really," he adds with a chuckle. "But it's, _Rose_, Doc. You had knowledge about her and her future. That's a fucked up power dynamic, right there. And you're already much–"

"You think _I'm_ the one holding the power in my relationship with Rose?"

"Oh, Doc." Jack laughs, unfolding his arms and slinging one around the Doctor's shoulders. "You know what I mean. If they drilled that morale into us at the Time Agency–allowed for work, but not for...personal reasons–it surely must've been frowned upon by your people, too, right? Weren't you guys all about observing but not interfering?"

"Yeah," he says quietly.

"Before you leave I want–"

"You're not coming with me?" the Doctor asks, furrowing his brow as his mouth falls open in surprise.

"Sorry. I have a family now, too. Well. Kinda," Jack says with a grin, looking out through the open door at his team.

They're huddled outside, waiting for Jack and the Doctor to finish talking, clearly excited and nervous about seeing him off after working on this project for almost a week.

"I abandoned them once for you. Not gonna do it again. But I'll be here when you come back." Jack lets go of the Doctor and cups his cheeks instead, bringing his lips to his own, giving him a firm kiss. "I want you to remember something," he says, still framing the Doctor's face with his hands, looking him in the eye. "You are not alone–"

The Doctor bursts out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," the Doctor says, getting his giggles under control. "Go on."

"Okay..." he says, forehead crinkled and a lopsided smile on his lips. "Anyway, you'll always have a friend in me. You and Rose. If you need_anything_, my door's always open. So… D'you think you'll find your way?"

"Yes. The TARDIS will search for Rose's key and Rose's bio signal but, since they're not transmitting anything, it might take me quite some time. But I will find her." His Adam's apple bobs and he ducks his head. "Eventually."

"I know you will. Good luck, Doc."

The Doctor nods and gives Jack a hug. "I'll see you later."

Jack motions his team and Martha to come into the office as the Doctor walks over to the TARDIS. He turns around and waves at them, saying a few words of thanks, before closing the door and walking over to the console. He punches in the coordinates for the rift into the directional unit, turning on the antenna Tosh constructed that will hone in on the beacon made out of one of his spare keys to the TARDIS. Everything looks fine; the signal is strong and clear. He's confident that he'll be able to find his way back home, once he's found Rose.

"All right, old girl. I'll go make myself a cuppa. Tell me if–_when_–you find something."

Sailing through the void is different from drifting in the vortex–smoother, but in an almost eerie way. Thanks to the new shields, they are safe from bumping into the things floating aimlessly in nothingness. He sits on the jump seat, sipping on his cuppa and watching the time rotor pulsing. The monitor is dark. He turned it off a few hours into his journey after seeing both Cybermen and Daleks passing by. It's not the imagery he needs right now.

He's not sure how long he sits there; there's really nothing he can do except letting his time ship do what she does best: taking him where he needs to go. When his eyes drift shut, she wakes him up with a jolt and he telepathically sends her his thanks as he walks to his bedroom. He changes into his jimjams and curls up under the covers, knowing she will alert him as soon as there's something for him to do.

Hours later, the TARDIS blares out an alarm in the speakers in his room and tugs at him through their link. He scrambles out of bed, not yet fully awake, and runs to the console room, flipping on the monitor and scrunching up his face in concentration as he quickly looks through the data his time ship shows him.

"What?! Someone's transmitting to _us_!" His forehead smoothes out, lips parting slightly as he deciphers the message. "It's Rose. It's Rose!"

He locks onto the signal and easily calculates the remaining distance, punching the air as he realises that they'll arrive within twenty minutes. His hearts race in his chest as he rushes back to his room to change into his suit. Running a hand over his stubbled jaw, he decides to do a quick turn with his electric shaver and finishes up by coaxing his hair into a style more similar to the one he wore when he travelled with Rose.

He's too nervous and eager to assist as his ship materialises, already hovering by the doors and relying on his respiratory bypass system to get sufficient amounts of oxygen. Standing upright takes quite enough effort; he doesn't have any focus left to spend on breathing. He flings the doors open as soon as his ship is fully formed and walks out into a room very similar to Jack's office–only, this time he's met by a group of armed people. He holds his hands up in the air, eyes scanning the crowd, recognising a few faces and… Hold on, is that–

"Oh, how marvellous! Very good!" Yvonne Hartman says, clapping her hands and looking at the others, who all drop their weapons and join in. "Superb. Happy day!"

The Doctor drops his hands. "Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, I should say! Hurray!"

"This is strangely familiar…"

Yvonne cocks an eyebrow, looking amused. "Is it?"

"Yeah… So, heard of me, then?"

"I should say. Tosh?" she says, motioning the woman to step forward.

"Hello," she says and waves at him. "My name is Toshiko. I'm friends with Rose."

"Is she-is she here?"

"No, she's working for Torchwood One. That's in London, this is–"

"Torchwood Three, Cardiff. Yeah, yeah, I know," he says, dismissing her by waving his hand. "Are you the one responsible for the signal?"

"Yes! Come with me," she says, nodding at the door. He follows her to her desk, placed at the exact same spot as in his universe. She points at a contraption by her computer, Rose's TARDIS key glowing in the middle of it. "I built this for Rose. She thought that– If you would try– Well, she-we, yes, _we_ thought that you might need some guidance."

He chuckles, nodding as his eyes rove over the gadget. "There's a Tosh where I'm from. She made one of these for me as well. This exact same type of transmitter. Seems like you're a genius no matter the universe, hm? I'm gonna hug you. Can I hug you?"

"Uhm, sure…"

He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tightly. "Thank you, Toshiko. Now, is there a car I can borrow? I'm afraid my ship doesn't function well in this universe."

"You can have mine," she says, picking up a set of keys from her purse. "It's a yellow mini cooper."

He beams at her and takes the keys, shouting over his shoulder that he wants her to guard his ship for him as he rushes out of the hub. It's not until he's out of Cardiff that he realises that he could've asked Tosh about Rose's condition but, he supposes, he'd rather find out on his own.

* * *

Mickey proffers Rose his arm as they walk together to the canteen; she gratefully accepts, supporting herself on him as she waddles down the corridor. She tries to keep up appearances, but he's known her long enough to see through her fake smiles. It's clear to him just how tired and scared she is now. It's been seventeen months since they all arrived; seventeen months of mood swings, strange cravings, an ever-growing bump, swollen feet–and no Doctor in sight.

Mickey feels her shifting beside him and he cranes his neck to see what she's doing, finding her pulling out her mobile from the back pocket of her maternity jeans.

"Just gonna ring Tosh, all right?"

"That woman's a saint, putting up with you and your constant–"

She frowns at him. "Shh! It's ringing."

He rolls his eyes, but keeps quiet as they walk.

"She's not picking up. But I always ring her at noon! D'you think something's wrong?"

"She works for Torchwood, babe. She's probably just out on a mission."

"Yeah. Yeah, suppose you're right."

He holds up the door for her and they walk over to the queue already formed by the buffet counter. They pick up a tray each and begin to fill it with food and beverages. Rose claims she eats for two but, to Mickey's eyes, it looks more as though she eats for a small army. She grabs a couple of juice boxes, three slices of banana pudding, pasta salad, _a lot_ of chips, chicken wings, a green smoothie, shepherd's pie, a steak, several slices of ham, and thai stir fry.

"Need help with that?"

"Nah, I'm all right," she says, using her bump for support as she holds the tray.

They move slowly from the counter, trying to find empty seats. He has just caught sight of a cleared table when Rose drops her tray. It crashes to the floor, food and smoothie splashing up on their legs.

"Oi!" he cries out, bending down and wiping his trouser legs with his hands. "Guess you gotta start over then, eh?" he says, turning to her with a grin on his face, but it slips when he sees her hide a choked sob behind her hand.

She's trembling, one hand on her belly as she stares in front of her with wide open eyes. His hand moves instinctively to the weapon he keeps in his shoulder holster as he follows her line of sight.

"Oh."

The Doctor stands barely a hundred meters in front of them, looking just like Mickey remembers him, only with a visitor pass around his neck. His mouth is hanging open and he is, like Mickey and Rose, completely frozen. Mickey can't say how long it takes–it could be minutes for all he knows–before the Doctor finally breaks out of it and rushes to Rose. Mickey is faintly aware of everybody in the canteen staring at them, but the couple before him is oblivious to the world around them as they fall into each other's arms.

The Doctor cups Rose's cheeks, capturing her lips with his own and kissing her with such desperation that Mickey feels a lump form in his chest and tears prickle behind his eyelids. The Doctor's arms are now wrapped around Rose as tightly as her bump allows, and they sway gently from side to side. The kiss seems to go on forever and Mickey averts his eyes, giving them some privacy, until he notices in his peripheral vision that Rose breaks free. She leans her forehead against the Doctor's, whispering over and over '_you came for us_,' clutching his lapels so hard her knuckles turn white. She sucks in a shuddering breath and whimpers, tears beginning to stream down her face. Moving his hands to her hair and cradling the back of her head, the Doctor showers her cheeks with kisses and Mickey snaps out of whatever spell he's under.

He moves towards the tables where Torchwood employees shamelessly and, surprisingly enough, silently witness the Doctor and Rose's reunion. Curiosity is clearly written on their faces, and he knows it's just a question of time before they all start whispering their theories or, worse, loudly commenting and applauding.

"Oi!" he calls out. "Turn your attention to your food, or leave the bloody canteen, you hear? If you as much as look at them, I'll take care of you lot myself."

They stare at him for a couple of seconds before resuming their previous activity and once again the canteen is filled with the buzz of people eating and chatting. Mickey turns back around, pleased grin on his face, and finds the Doctor standing on his knees before Rose, ear pressed against her belly. The expression on his face is one Mickey's never seen him wear; it's blissful and awestruck. His eyes are round and glossy, and his mouth hangs open, but the corners are turned up–and Mickey is fairly certain that the man has forgotten how to breathe.

Mickey picks up his mobile and scrolls through his contacts for Jackie. "Hey, it's me," he says when she picks up. "You better sit down for this."

* * *

beta: resile


	8. Bring Me Home

**Note**: the explicit content is edited to fit the mature rating on this site. For those who want smut, this story can be read on ao3 or teaspoon as well.  
**beta**: resile

* * *

"Doctor," Rose says, looking up at him through her lashes.

He squeezes her gently, hands resting at her hips. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Ehm… What?"

She licks her lips, slowly, averting her eyes before meeting his again. "I'm pregnant."

The Doctor gasps. "Inconceivable!"

Her brown eyes are wide open, her expression earnest. "I swear!"

"You sure you didn't just, oh I don't know, swallow a planet or something?"

"No, it's a real baby! She kicks and everything!"

He narrows his eyes at her, leaning forward a little. "Who's the father? Gonna sock him, right in the kisser, for stealing my woman."

Rose scrunches up her face, tilting her head to the side as she peers at him. "You sure about that, Doctor? Last time I saw you in a fight, the other bloke floored you."

The Doctor sniffs and holds up his arm, flexing it. "Been working out. I can take him."

"Oh, god," Mickey says, rolling his eyes. "I've definitely not missed this."

Rose gives him a good-natured glare before returning her attention to the Doctor, running her fingers over the visitor pass hanging around his neck. "You didn't break in."

"No, reckoned I'd do it the regular way. Can't trust this lot. They'd probably lock me up and dissect me before I got as much as a word out."

She smiles, biting her lip and ghosting her fingers down his torso. "You played by the rules."

"Well," he says, shrugging with one shoulder.

"Who are you supposed to be visiting, anyway?"

"Pete Tyler."

"He knows you're here?"

"Yep. He took off, though. Had some affairs to get in order, he said."

Rose grins. "Yeah, about that…" she says and Mickey snickers beside her. She leans over and nudges him in the side with her elbow. "Shut up. Give us a minute, yeah?"

Mickey's face splits into a wide smile and he crosses his arms over his chest, feet firmly planted on the ground. "No. This, I gotta see."

The Doctor's eyes flicker between them. "What?"

"Uhm…" Rose's fingers find her diamond stud earring, twirling it as she takes a deep breath in preparation. "They'reallgonnacomewithus."

The Doctor cocks his head, turning his ear to her, eyebrows almost touching his hairline. "Sorry?"

"Uhm… Mickey and his gran, mum, Pete and Tony. They're coming with us. All of them."

He furrows his brow, holding his hands out, palms up. "Who the hell is Tony?"

"Oh, that's my baby brother."

"So Jackie _was_ pregnant?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I only lied a wee bit," she says, holding up her fingers to indicate just how little. "Oh! And Rose the dog."

"No. No, no, no. Absolutely not. I will not have the whole Tyler clan and their pets living in my ship."

"Oh, you thought…" She giggles. "Oh, you daft man. You think I want to _live_ with them? Not bloody likely. We're just giving them a lift. They wanna live in our original universe so we can still visit them. I think mum would tear down the walls between the universes with her bare hands if she thought she'd never get to meet her grandchild."

"And she'd succeed!"

"Yeah…" She swallows, glancing at the buffet. "Uhm. Not that I… Uhm, I mean, I enjoy this, yeah? But, I'm really hungry!"

"Oh, right! It's lunch time. And you're very, very…" He gestures around her stomach, finishing by giving it a gentle caress. "Right. Well, you, Rose Tyler," he says and grabs her shoulders, turning her around and ushering her to a nearby table. "You just sit. I'll-I'lll bring you food."

"Thanks. Here," she says, handing him her employee card. "Gotta let the dinner lady scan this."

"Yep!"

She moves her mobile from her back pocket to her purse and sits down, hands clasped over her bump, as she watches him rush over to the buffet counter, grabbing a tray and filling it with all sorts of food. A woman at the table behind her whispers something about 'that alien bloke looking disappointingly human'; Rose and Mickey exchange looks, chuckling. The Doctor freezes and cocks his head at their direction and, at first, she thinks he's eavesdropping; however, he quickly spins around and runs back to the table, putting down the tray in front of her and dropping down on his knees again.

"She's seeking me out," he says, voice breathy. "I can, of course, sense her, but she's consciously seeking me out." He moves Rose's chair enough for him to be able to press his forehead against her belly. "You're so clever," he whispers. "Yes, you are."

"Is that supposed to happen?" Rose asks and pops a couple of chips into her mouth, moaning i appreciation.

"Yes. But… I've not been here," he says, looking up at her. "And she's _already_…" Smiling, he shakes his head. "It's one thing to know, and another entirely to _feel_ it." He presses his ear against her, one hand curled over the swell of her stomach. "It's been so long, Rose. So, so long."

"Does it feel good?" she asks, one hand continuing to put food in her mouth, the other scratching the top of his head.

"Oh, yes. It feels…" He pulls back and looks up at her, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Fantastic," he says, beaming at her and she responds in kind, heart swelling with love for him and their unborn child.

"Not that I think either of you care, but I'm heading to my office. Gotta clear my desk and say goodbye to Jake," Mickey says, grabbing his tray and standing up. "I'll go to the mansion afterwards. Need a lift?"

"No, Tosh lent me her car. I'll take Rose to the mansion."

"Where's the TARDIS?"

"She's in Cardiff. I asked Tosh to keep an eye on her." The Doctor crinkles his nose. "Hartman was there. Bet she's sitting in her office, dreaming up all kinds of nasty things to do to my ship."

Rose pats his hand. "Don't worry about her. Dad's her boss. She wouldn't dare touching the TARDIS."

"Anyway, I'm off. See you later," Mickey says and leaves.

The Doctor takes the seat next to Rose and turns to her, his knees bumping into her thigh and holding her free hand with both of his, looking at her in such a loving way he makes her feel as though she's the only thing he wants in the universe. She feels a blush rising in her cheeks; she isn't used to his intense focus any more and, although it seems as though they are falling back into their familiar banter with ease, she can't help but feel nervous about everything else. They've never been close to having a traditional relationship, and now she's carrying their child. She has no idea where to go from here.

"So… How long's it been for you? Since Alicerton Four?" she asks, needing to fill the silence with something other than the tension brewing between them.

"A week. Well, and twelve hours."

Rose releases a surprised guffaw. "A _week_? I'm seventeen months pregnant, and it's just been a week for you? Hey!" She points at him with her fork, brow furrowed. "How long will I be pregnant anyway? Bloody sick of this, I am." She looks down at her belly, caressing it with her free hand. "Can't wait to meet you, Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, after the asteroid. Reckon it was where it happened."

"Seems about right. Must say, I'm glad I didn't take you to Clom."

She makes an amused sound through her nose. "Yeah. Is that okay, then? Alice Tyler. Would you, uhm, would you like to, uhm, to add a-a name?"

He regards her for a moment, eyes tender, soft smile on his lips. "Verity. Alice Verity Tyler."

"Verity," she says slowly, tasting it. "S'pretty. What's it mean?"

"It was my mother's name. Well, the Earth equivalent of one of them. She had several. Many of which you would have trouble pronouncing. Anyway, it means _truth_."

"Truth," she says, looking him in the eye.

He nods, squeezing her hand for emphasis. "Truth."

Her face breaks out in a smile. "Like the sound of that."

He mirrors her expression, cupping her cheek with one hand. "Rose Tyler," he says, thumb brushing circles over her skin.

His voice, and the look in his eye, are so tender that she can't help emotions from welling up within her. Her eyes tear up and her bottom lip begins to quiver as she's overcome by love and, most of all, _relief_ over him finally finding his way here to bring her home. She's been walking around, torn between hope and fear for so long, trying to keep it together. Now, she can finally relax, knowing she has him and his support, and it's as though the dam is bursting; tears stream down her face as she begins to sob, hands grabbing fistfuls of his suit jacket, pulling him closer.

"Oh," he breathes out, brow knitted upward. He leans in and gives her the most gentle kisses, running his other hand up and down her arm. "Oh, Rose."

"I've been so scared," she whispers against his lips. "And I missed you so much. I don't ever wanna be separated again. Ever!"

He brushes her nose with his. "Me neither." He moves his chair a little bit closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Not ever," he says, capturing her lips again.

She sighs against him and feels his tongue move forward, sliding in between her lips and running over the roof of her mouth. He tastes just the same: almost-too-sweet tea and buttered toast with a hint of something she's never been able to place, something that's just him and definitely alien. The world around them fall further away with every stroke of his tongue; soon, all she knows is him and the sweet sensation budding between her thighs. One of her hands find his thigh, raking her nails over it; she feels him shiver and hears a low moan rumbling in his chest, breaking her out of the daze.

"Are we-are we in a hurry?"

He blinks at her a couple of times, clearing the glazed over look in his eye. "Well, we have five hours. Six at the most. And your mother and Pete better take their own car to Cardiff. I'm not sitting in a mini cooper with her for that long," he says, sounding sober and not at all as hot and bothered as she feels. Bloody superior physiology!

She shakes her head at him and stands up, smiling and holding out her hand, wiggling her fingers. "Of course. We'd never fit. Now, c'mon, Doctor. Let's go."

Beaming at her, he takes her hand and they start walking out of the cafeteria, not caring in the least about the increasing volume of her co-workers' whispers, or that they've given them quite a show with their heated snogs.

"I missed this," Rose says, swinging their entwined hands between them. "Some days I thought…"

"I know," he says, caressing her thumb with his.

They reach the lift and Rose pushes the button, smiling at him as they wait for the doors to open. "Doctor…"

"Hm?"

Worrying her bottom lip, she considers him for a few seconds as she plays with his tie. "Wasn't all I missed. If you know what I mean?" she says, voice husky.

"Ehm…"

She pulls him closer by his tie and nips gently on his lip before sucking it into her mouth. "I mean sex," she whispers and leaves a trail of soft pecks across his jawline, fingers skating down his body until she can grab the belt loops of his trousers.

"Yes. Yes, I, er, I gathered."

The doors open with a pling and they stumble inside the lift. Rose pushes the button for the ground floor without taking her eyes off him and, as soon as they're moving, she's on him, grabbing his head and tugging him down for a kiss. Feeling him opening up, she instantly plunges her tongue into his mouth without much finesse or care, driven by the pent up passion that has bloomed within her to frustrating heights during their separation. He moans as she sucks on his tongue and plays with his hair; she groans with frustration over not being able to grind her hips against his for some well-needed friction. She releases his mouth and kisses her way to his ear, nibbling on the lobe as she moves to the side so she can reach behind him and squeeze his bum.

"These hormones are driving me mental, and I've had to take care of it myself inste–"

"Rose!" He extracts himself from her arms. "You're not suggesting we shag right here in this lift, are you?"

She giggles at him, shaking her head. "No, don't be daft. But they have, sort of like, on call rooms. They have locks, clean sheets and bathrooms." She bats her eyelashes at him. "If we-if we have time. I kinda sorta already chose that floor," she says, grinning with her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Ehm… Should, er, should… Is that really…?"

"Seventeen _months_. D'you know how horny I am?" she says, just as the doors slide open.

"Right. Well, then," he says, grabbing her hand and tugging her outside. "Would've said run, but I suppose that would be somewhat problematic at the moment, hm?" He winks.

"Yeah. And, uhm-uhm…" She stops, fiddling with her earring. "What about–" She looks down at her tummy and back up at him, mouthing, "The baby. Will she…?"

"Oh, that." He makes an amused sound in the back of his throat. "No, you just dampen the connection for the time being, and it will be like it would for any pregnant human woman. She won't feel rejected. You probably already do it instinctively when you're talking about things you don't want her to hear, or feeling things that are private," he says and they resume walking, with her leading the way. "Have you felt any difference when you've… I assume you've touched yourself. You said you…"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's felt different. You're right. She's not been… Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean," she says, thinking back on all the times she's talked about her fears and the anger she's felt towards the Doctor, realising that she automatically shielded those thoughts and feelings from Alice.. "I do that, actually. Dampen it."

"Good. So…"

She grins at him and walks up to a computer terminal, tapping the keyboard and humming to herself before grabbing his hand again. "'Kay, hand me the employee card, thanks. We're in there," she says, pointing at a door at the end of the corridor.

They walk to the room hand-in-hand and, after swiping her card through the electronic lock, they get inside and turn on the lights. He closes the door behind them and encircles her body with his arms, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"You are amazing," he says, nuzzling the crook of her neck and unbuttoning her shirt from behind. "I'm so impressed by you. How you're handling all of this. You, Rose Tyler, are brilliant." He turns her around, brushing his lips against hers as he removes the garment. "And just _radiant_."

"Go on," she says, grinning as he ushers her towards the bed.

"Oh, I don't know. Can think of better uses for my tongue."

She lets out a breathy giggle. "Yeah, okay. Yeah-yeah, let's go with that."

He moves his lips against hers once more, prodding at the seam of her mouth with his tongue, kissing her with languid strokes when she opens up for him. He scoots the stretchy fabric of her maternity jeans down her belly and tugs them over her hips and down her legs, running his fingers back up her thighs. Her hands are in his hair, scratching his scalp and revelling in the sensation of his soft strands between her fingers. He skates his hands up her body, cupping her breasts, thumbs drawing circles over her nipples as his tongue whirls around in her mouth. She whimpers, peaks pebbling and heat pooling in her center. Her head lolls back as he brushes his lips down the column of her throat, nipping at her collarbone and soothing it with his tongue. She tightens her grip on his hair and tugs his head down to her breast, eager to feel his lips close around her nipple. She gasps as he sucks on it through the fabric of her bra, rolling it between his teeth and sending shocks of pleasure straight to her core.

Wanting to touch him, she tries to reach his cock, but her round stomach is in the way in this position and she groans from frustration. He chuckles against her, nuzzling the valley between her breasts before looking up at her.

"You must be so tired. Sit. I'll take care of you," he whispers and holds her hand as she makes herself comfortable on the bed.

He kneels down before her and helps her take off her trainers so he can remove her trousers. She can't help but feel self-conscious about her compression stockings but, before she's gotten out a single word, he gently rolls them down her calves and takes them off. He kneads her feet with firm and sure touches and runs his hands up and down her legs until she feels as though she's melting.

"Oh, god. I'm gonna make you do this every day."

"My pleasure. Lean back," he says, kissing his way up her thighs, scratching her sensitive skin with his stubble. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of her knickers and pulls them down as she lifts her hips up as best she can. "You're so beautiful, Rose," he says, voice hoarse.

Placing his hands on the inside of her thighs, he adds a little pressure and she spreads her legs to make room for him. She whimpers as she feels his cool breath hit her skin, squirming as the need for his touch rises within her and becomes nearly unbearable.

"Please…"

Closing her eyes and moaning, she gives in to the sensation of him pleasuring her until she cries out her climax.

Coming down from her high, she says, "God, I missed that."

"I missed you," he says, unzipping his trousers.

"It's only been a week for you."

"I missed you every second of every day," he says, pulling down his pants and taking himself in hand as his hungry, dark eyes rove over her. "Are you comfortable?"

She licks her lips, biting the bottom one as she smiles. "Yeah."

He positions himself at the edge of the bed, grabbing her hips to scoot her closer. "You'll tell me if you're not, right?"

"Yeah, 'course," she says, wrapping her legs around his hips.

They moan in tandem when he pushes himself into her. He's still for a few heartbeats and neither say anything; she knows that they are both basking in the feeling of being joined, encompassed and filled. No more sneaking around for stolen moments or breaking the laws of time. They are finally together—and he begins to move.

In her fantasies, their reunion would always culminate in passionate lovemaking with entangled limbs, her chest crushed against his, and moans swallowed by kisses. She can't help but feel wistful over the fact that it's not possible in her condition; she longs to pull him close and feel him cover her body with his, kissing him or biting down on his shoulder as she comes. Instead, she keeps her eyes closed, listening to the sounds they make; savouring the sensation of him inside her.

"This okay?" he pants, moving a bit quicker.

"Mmm. You can-you can go faster. Feels good."

He picks up the pace and she feels his fingertips ghost from her hip, over the juncture where it meets her thigh and down her sex. Her breathing speeds up and her blood rushes to her center as he pleasures her. His breathy moans tells her he—just as she—is close. He comes with a groan right before she shatters around him, warmth spreading from her center all the way out to her the top of her head, her fingertips and her toes, leaving her feeling boneless and tingly.

He stands still for a moment, head ducked as he catches his breath, and then he pulls out and leans down, pressing a kiss to first one knee and then the other.

"Stay," he says and pulls up his pants and trousers.

After slipping into the bathroom, he comes back with paper towels and cleans her up. It feels odd but, since she doubts she could use her legs at the moment and she's not at her most nimble, she lets him. He helps her lift up her feet into the bed and curls up beside her, pulling her close to his body and drawing circles on her belly with his fingers. The movements seem deliberate and she assumes it's his language, but she doesn't ask him what he writes. It's not the first time he's done it and she reckons he'll tell her when–if ever–he's ready.

"Look, you've become an outie," he says with an amused sound, touching her belly button.

"Yeah, I know. You can even see it through my clothing if I wear a dress."

"It's cute," he says, scooting down and giving it a peck. "I'm sorry I've not been here for you. Both of you."

"It's okay. I mean, you came as quickly as you could, right? It's only been a week for you since it happened. I knew you'd figure it out."

"Yeah…about that." He nuzzles her stomach, giving it a few kisses. "That was Martha. I still wasn't sure when I got in the TARDIS to find you. I just… I couldn't believe it. This shouldn't be possible. Alice is…" He draws in a ragged breath. "I don't believe in miracles, Rose, but… I'm a very lucky man."

She swallows, brushing a couple of tears from the corner of her eyes, feeling silly for being so emotional and hormonal. "Remind me to thank Martha, then."

"Oh, I will. She's already signed up to be an aunt."

"Really? Oh, that's great! She seemed really nice." She plays with his hair, twirling the short strands between her fingers. "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"How long?"

"Oh, right! Sorry." He reaches into his suit jacket–and she laughs when she realises he's still wearing all of his clothes, whilst she's naked, save her bra–and pulls out his sonic screwdriver, scanning her stomach. "Oh! You only have two weeks left, Rose. Well, give or take a few days."

She sits up, smiling at him. "Really? Are you sure?" she asks and he nods. "Ohthankgoodness! God, I feel like I'm bursting. I can't wait to meet her."

"Me too."

"What do you think she'll be like?"

"Clever, obviously. That's why she's spending so many months in here," he says, running his fingers over her stomach. "Needs time for that brilliant mind to develop. Oh, and she'll be beautiful. I mean, look at us," he says, adjusting his tie with a smug grin; she playfully pushes him. and, as he meets her eye, his grin turns soft and loving. "Perfect. She'll be just perfect. She _is_ perfect."

"Yeah. Yeah, she is. Will she… She has two hearts. Will she be able to regenerate?"

"No. Gallifreyans aren't born with the ability to regenerate, but she'll live for a long, long time, Rose."

"I'm glad." She takes his hand, weaving their fingers together. "She can travel with her dad for centuries."

"If she wants."

"Of course she'll want! She's _our_ daughter, isn't she? She's got it in her blood."

"Mm," he says, leaning his forehead against her stomach. "Our daughter."

He curls his arm around her, lying still for a long while. She can feel a change in her link with their daughter–there's activity and energy, but not directed at her–and Rose understands that he's communicating with Alice. She lies back down, relaxing with her arms crossed under her head, giving them a moment to bond. His lips occasionally move against her skin–maybe in kisses, perhaps in whispers–and she feels Alice responding mentally as well as physically, kicking and turning.

"I can see her move," he says, mouth hanging open in an awestruck grin, hand resting on her stomach right where Alice is.

"Yeah, 'course. You said you've been a dad, didn't your wife…?"

"Our first. He was-he was born. The other two were loomed. I think I told you about looms?"

"Right. Yeah. You did."

"It's been so long, though. Centuries and centuries… I had forgotten." He clears his throat and sits up. "Well, anyway. We should get going." He picks up her clothes and helps her put on her knickers, rolls on her compression stockings, tugs on her jeans and laces her trainers so quickly she's too stunned to comment. "There we go!"

"Uhm… Thanks," she says, chuckling at him.

"C'mon, Rose Tyler," he says, holding out his arm. "Allons-y!"

* * *

Rose waits for the Doctor to walk to her side of the car, grinning at him through the window. Normally, she would've gotten out of the vehicle on her own, but she knows he's trying to make up for not being by her side, so she indulges his need to help her with just about everything. He opens the door and offers her his hand, supporting her as she pushes herself up and out of the car.

"So…" The Doctor rubs his cheek and jaw with the hand not holding Rose's, as they walk up to the mansion. "Meeting Jackie Tyler. Can't say I'm looking forward to that."

"Yeah." Rose chuckles. "You should probably prepare yourself for some slaps."

"Any way of avoiding that, perhaps?"

"Don't think so. Sorry," she says, rummaging through her purse after her keys. "I'll kiss it better afterwards."

"You better!" he says, pouting.

She turns to him, mouth hanging open, one hand tightly gripping his arm. "Oh, my god."

"What?! What?!" he says, eyes round from fright.

"Look at us. We're a couple! A proper couple." She laughs, leaning her head against his upper arm. "We've never been a couple before. We were just sneaking around. Just shagging."

He leans back a bit, furrowing his brow and staring at her, clearly affronted. "We weren't _just_ shagging!"

"You know what I mean. S'real now, innit?"

He nods a few times and leans closer, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head. "Now, open the door so I can get slapped and we can go home already."

"Yep!"

They've barely stepped over the threshold before Rose the dog and Jackie are all over them. The dog yaps and jumps at the Doctor's legs; Jackie clutches Rose close to her, babbling quickly and loudly.

"Blimey! What's gotten into you? Calm down, mum."

"Oh, I thought you'd left!" she says, pulling back but keeping her arms around Rose. "I've rung and rung, but you've not picked up! Thought he'd just grabbed you and left."

"Oh." Rose swallows, noticing her mum's tear streaked cheeks. "I didn't hear. M'sorry, mum. Of course we didn't leave. The Doctor will give all of you a lift and help you find a place where you can settle down. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Ehm… Yes. Yep! The least I can do, really," he says, tugging a little on his ear.

"You!" Jackie's expression hardens and her palm connects with his face with such force that the sound of the slap echoes throughout the hallway. Her hand instantly flies up again and she gives him another ringing smack across his cheek.

"Mum, that's enough!"

"That," Jackie says pointing at him. "That was from her, 'cause I know she'll never do it herself, but you bloody well deserve it."

He averts his eyes, Adam's apple bobbing.

"Oh, c'mere!" Jackie pulls him in for a hug, squeezing him and kissing his grimacing face.

"Put me down," he says and she complies with a final peck on his lips. "Now, get to it," he says, gesturing at her and the bags already standing by the door. "We need to leave Cardiff within four hours. This universe doesn't take kindly to my ship."

"All right, all right. Pete's already taking care of it. He's upstairs getting the last of it. We started as soon as Mickey rang. Was hoping you'd show up, but… Mickey's already here–and you! Took your sweet time, you did!"

Rose glances at the Doctor, giving him a grin that's supposed to be imperceptible, but her mum notices and snaps her head towards Rose.

"You shagged, didn't you? That's why it took so long. Oh, I just knew it! Bloody horny bastard, this one," she says, boring her eyes into the somewhat flushed Doctor.

"Seventeen _months_, mum." Rose shakes her head, holding up her hands in exasperation. "Why do I have to keep reminding people of that? Like you wouldn't have done that same if you had to be apart from–"

The Doctor clears his throat. "Ehm… Well, Rose, why don't you sit down and rest. I'll go to your room and gather your things. You said everything was packed?"

"Yeah. Just, up the stairs, down the corridor to your left, last room on the right. Everything's prepared. My bags are in the closet. Three of them."

"Yep!" He leads her to a loveseat in the hall and helps her sit down. "Are you all right? Do you need something? Peckish? Thirsty? Footstool?"

"I'm fine, Doctor. Now, get," she says, making a shooing motion with her hands.

He smiles at her, cupping her cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss before rushing up the stairs. Her mom sits down beside her, giving her a pleased look and nodding at her.

"He's attentive, though, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Think he's gonna fuss over me a lot, actually. You know what he's like. Will probably be able to guilt trip him into doing whatever I want for the next decade or so."

Jackie's eyes grow wide and her mouth forms an 'o'.

"No!" Rose narrows her eyes, pointing at her mum. "Just 'cause I can doesn't mean I'm gonna do it, and neither are you."

Jackie sighs. "All right."

"I'm just…" She crinkles her brow, looking up the now empty stairs. "God, I shouldn't complain, but he's taking this so well. I'm just wondering when he's gonna freak out."

"Probably when your water's breaking," Jackie says with a knowing nod. "I'm gonna go get Tony. Time we start moving, I reckon."

She stands up to leave, but Rose grabs her hand and stills her. "Mum? Are you all right with this?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It's… I've missed your nan, my friends… We already have a good story as well, yeah? Same as we used to explain my disappearance and reappearance here. Gone missing in the battle, amnesia. Mickey's been away travelling. So have you. Dunno how to explain Pete, though, really. Or Mickey's gran… Oh, well. We'll think of something. All that matters is that we're all together."

"Mickey said he's thinking of settling down somewhere warm. Just, you know, until… Well, she's not got long left, I suppose. Maybe you should as well? We can take you anywhere you need to go. Some island somewhere… Wouldn't that be nice? Nan and Bev could still come visit, yeah?"

"That does sound nice, Rose. It does."

"All set?" the Doctor calls, running down the stairs, bags slung over his shoulders, Pete following suit.

"Yeah, all set," Jackie says. "Just gonna get Tony and then we can go home."

* * *

Considering the day's events, the Doctor isn't surprised when Rose nods off only ten minutes into the trip to Cardiff and he turns down the volume of the radio and, to make sure she stays warm, the AC as well. Keeping an eye on Mickey's car in front of him and Pete's behind him in the lane, he can't help but wonder how much his life is going to alter, now that he's been thrust into domestic bliss with in-laws, exes, pets and parenthood.

He can feel his legs twitching with his trusted old instinct to run, but not from Rose and their child. There will never be a house and a white picket fence in their future; Rose is as adventurous as he is and would never want to settle down. They will still roam the universe and find trouble, passing on their way of life to Alice once she's old enough.

He keeps the telepathic connection to her open, using this quiet time to do what he would've done had he been there from day one of the pregnancy: forming a familial bond with his daughter. It will take a bit longer than he's used to, since she's part human and they've gotten a late start, but she's welcoming and already recognises him, filling up the void that's been aching in his mind for much too long.

When they finally reach Cardiff and park their cars near the hub, he telepathically caresses his unborn child's mind before breaking their connection with great care. He strokes his fingers over Rose's cheek, whispering to her to wake up. Jackie has already hoisted her son up on her hip, carrying a bag in her free hand and walking inside, seemingly familiar with Torchwood Three. Mickey and Pete walk after her, bringing the rest of the luggage with them whilst Mickey's gran stays in the car.

Rose stretches as best she can in the small vehicle, lazy smile spreading on her face. "Hello."

"Hello. Good nap?"

"Yeah. You all right?"

He nods, corners of his mouth turned up. "Maybe you can show Mickey's gran the way? I'll take care of your bags. The others have already gone into the hub, but I need to unlock the doors of the TARDIS."

"Yeah… Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I'm-I'm sorry for making everything so domestic."

"It's temporary," he says with a shrug.

She takes his hand. "Still. It's… Everything's gonna be different, yeah? Even after we drop them off. We can't go back to what we had. And we've not even had time to talk about it."

He brings their joined hands to her stomach. "This is all that matters now."

"…and you're okay with that?" she says, voice a little shaky.

He knits his brow. "Don't I seem okay? What brought this on?"

"That's the thing, though. I thought you would… You're taking all of this really well, Doctor. I'm just… Soon, there's no going back. When I step on board the TARDIS, it's real. In two weeks you'll be a father and there's no turning–"

He pulls his hand back. "I'm already a father."

She blushes. "I'm sorry."

"We're already parents, Rose," he says, resuming his position in the driver's seat, eyes directed forward. "There's already no turning back."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. S'just… You always said no domestics. I never thought…" She wraps her arms around her belly. "I'm scared. I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Oh." He leans over and rests his head against hers, taking her hand again. "Oh, Rose. I do. I know how to take care of a baby, but you know what? I'm scared anyway."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I'm scared senseless."

She chuckles. "That makes me feel a bit better, to be honest."

"We're in this together. You and me. The old team."

"Yeah. Shiver and Shake."

"Hope and Glory," he says, lips brushing her cheek.

"I don't remember the other two."

"Mutt and Jeff."

"Oh, yeah. Mutt and Jeff," she says, turning her head towards him.

"Rose and the Doctor," he murmurs, capturing her lips with his.

"Oi! Gonna sit in there all day, then?" Jackie hollers.

They break apart and the Doctor look out the window, finding the woman standing arm-in-arm with Mickey's gran, waving at them to get out of the car.

"Reckon that's our cue," he says with a wink. "C'mon."

He rushes out and over to Rose's side, helping her out of the small vehicle. She beams at him and waits as he gathers her bags and locks the car. Although his arms are full, he manages to offer her his hand; she takes it without protesting, but the look she gives him is rather telling and he knows she's only trying to make him feel better.

As soon as they are inside the hub, Rose finds Tosh and the women fall into each other's arms for a long, tight hug. Rose's face is scrunched up, tears running down her cheeks; all he wants to do is scoop her up and comfort her. He's always been protective of her, but now the instinct is stronger than ever–as soon as he saw her in the canteen, frozen in shock with her stomach protruding, he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her and their child from harm.

Resisting the urge to make her happy again, he lets Rose say goodbye to Tosh in peace and opens the TARDIS instead, helping the others settle in on board his ship. He finds them all suitable rooms, a cot for Tony, and a garden for Pete to walk Rose the dog.

The Doctor heads out to the hub again to fetch Rose. She's still talking with Tosh, sitting by the woman's desk, fingers stroking the key inside the beacon.

"Ready to go?"

"D'you think you would've made it here if it weren't for this?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Eventually… Probably long after Alice…" She stands up and wraps her arms around the other woman. "Don't know how to thank you, Tosh! I'm gonna miss you so much. Wish you could come with us."

"Rose, that's not–"

"I know, Doctor. I just wish this wasn't goodbye." She pulls back and smiles at Tosh. "Thank you so much. You are a genius and just the most caring, loveliest person in the whole world."

"Yes, thank you, Tosh," the Doctor says, beaming at the blushing woman. "Rose, we really–"

"Yeah, I know." She steps back, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "Bye, Tosh." She leans in closer. "Good luck with Owen."

Tosh smiles at her, eyes teary. "Thank you. Good luck with everything."

Rose grabs the Doctor's hand and they turn around, walking over to the TARDIS. She looks over her shoulder a final time, waving at the team in the Torchwood hub before following him into the console room. She sits down on the jump seat, keeping him company as he maneuvers the ship into the rift.

"Dad made sure she's going places. She deserves it, you know. Just doesn't have the confidence to make others notice her. The least we could do for her," she says, stretching a little and letting out a long yawn. "Blimey, I'm knackered. Not sure that nap helped."

"Well, it's been quite the day for you." He shoots her a grin, leaning against the console. "Been properly shagged for the first time in ages, for one."

She nods, dangling her leg a little. "Yeah, that wasn't too bad, that."

He harrumphs. "Not too bad? I'll show you 'not too bad'."

She grins, tongue poking out between her teeth. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yes. Just let me set the course for our universe and then I'll take you to… Right. Would you, ehm, would you like to…" He shrugs, looking down at the grating. "We could both, I don't know, share?"

"What? Bedroom?"

He nods and she bursts out laughing.

He pouts, furrowing his brow. "What?"

"Yeah, suppose that's a good idea. Convenient and all that. Don't much fancy running about in the corridor every time I need a proper shag. Would be an awful lot of running, I reckon."

He shifts a little where he stands. "So…you want to?"

She rolls her eyes at him, smiling. "God, you're daft. Of course I want to. Thought that was, like, you know, the logical next step in our relationship. "

"Oh. Brilliant! Lemme just…" He turns around and flips a few switches, making sure the TARDIS is locked onto the signal coming from Jack's Torchwood. "All right, then, Rose Tyler." Beaming, he offers her his arm. "Let's find ourselves a bedroom."


	9. Hold Me Close

**Warning**: Spoilers for Torchwood s2  
**beta**: resile

* * *

The Doctor strokes Rose's cheek and presses a kiss to her forehead before climbing out of their new bed. He grabs his suit jacket from the chaise longue he tossed it at before he joined Rose as she went to sleep, putting it on and shoving his feet into his chucks. Moving over the carpet as quietly as he can, he looks over his shoulder to make sure she doesn't wake up as he opens the door and sneaks out. Although she was all innuendos as they set out to find the bedroom the TARDIS had arranged for them, Rose was so sleepy by the time they reached it that she only wanted to cuddle.

So they curled up together, and he told her about meeting Jack and how he turned to him for help. Tomorrow they'll meet for the first time in ages, and he wants her to be prepared. She took it well–surprised but happy–and he decided to leave it at that, saving the tale of the year that never was for another time. Instead, he shared more stories from his travels with Martha and it didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep in his arms.

He would've loved to stay with her the whole night through, but he wants to make sure his guests have settled in, and he's yet not had time to run diagnostics on the TARDIS to see how she's faring after today's events. However, before he does anything else, he's making himself something to eat. Besides the cuppa he had as he travelled to Pete's World, he's not had any sustenance to speak of in days, and his stomach is making all sorts of rumbling noises.

He opens the door to the galley and walks inside, smiling as he sees Mickey seated at the table with a packet of biscuits and a cup of coffee in front of him.

Mickey nods at him in greeting. "'Lo, boss. Reckoned you'd show up. Probably here for some strange alien evening snack, eh? You should've seen the stuff Rose ate when she had her cravings. Had there been any doubt in my mind that Alice was yours, it flew right out the window when I saw Rose dipping sausages in nutella." He chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hm… Never tried that."

"I have. Tried everything weird she ate, I did." Mickey shudders. "Even fish fingers with custard."

"Really? That sounds…interesting." He walks over to the fridge and takes out a bottle of grape juice, some cold cuts and an orange, sitting down opposite the other man at the table. "So, Mickety Mick. How you been?"

"Oh, so I exist now, then?"

"Sorry?"

"Did you even notice that I was there in the canteen? 'Cause you sure as hell didn't even say hello to me."

"Ehm… Well, yes, of course I _noticed_, but, er, well…" He lifts up his hand, wiggling his fingers. "Hello."

Mickey shakes his head at him, smirk playing on his lips. "S'okay, boss. I get it. You had other things on your mind. _Important_ things." He gives him a pointed look.

"Ah. You're here to give me 'the talk', hm? Martha and Jack have already had a go at me. Jackie slapped me. Twice! Should I expect Pete after this? Maybe Rose the dog wants to yap a bit at me for being such a selfish bastard?"

Mickey shrugs. "Reckon you know that already. S'not like it's news, is it? You were always like that, even back then, with the ears," Mickey says, tugging at his. He clears his throat and sits up straight. "Uhm, Rose and I both know what it's like to grow up without a dad–"

"Hold on." The Doctor holds up his hand, frowning. "D'you think I'd leave Rose and Alice? I'd never do that!"

"Yeah, I know. But I also know that you're the biggest knobhead in the universe and you're bound to muck things up. If you don't behave, Rose might leave _you_. I was there the whole seventeen months, I was. I went with her for the scans and the tests. I comforted her when she was sad and felt scared or just lonely. Did my best to have lunch with her as often as possible, since everybody at work shut her out and I didn't want her to sit alone–"

The Doctor swallows. "What?"

"She didn't tell you? Well, you know what people are like." He grabs a biscuit and takes a bite. "I painted the nursery with Pete. Went to those childbirth classes with her. I even learned how to knit booties and practised changing Tony's nappies. We moved in, you know. Me and my gran. As soon as Rose found out."

"Well, look at you, _Rickey_ Smith," the Doctor says through gritted teeth, fingers sinking into the orange peel, ripping it off piece by piece. "Ever the gallant knight, ready to swoop in and save the day when Rose needs a man by her side."

"Yeah, that's just it. I'm _not_ Rickey. I might've changed, yeah, but I'll never be anything but Mickey. D'you know how tiring it is to run into people all the time, who know you as Rickey and you don't have the foggiest who they are? I'm not looking to take anyone's place again–I just wanna be me," he says, reaching over and snatching a couple of slices of ham from the platter. "I promised her, I did. I said we're family, that I'd be there for her and Alice. And I will be, if you can't get your act together. But I'd rather it was you, Doctor. Honestly. You're what they need, what they want. I'm just the uncle–that's all I want to be."

The Doctor considers him for a moment, watching how the other man chews with his mouth open and meets his eye without hesitation.

"I've got a beer that goes great with that ham."

Mickey raises his eyebrows. "Yeah? Sounds good."

The Doctor heads over to the fridge and takes out two bottles. "Glass?"

"Nah."

He hands Mickey one of the bottles on his way back to his chair, removing the cap on his as he sits down. "Cheers." He nods at Mickey and takes a swig.

Mickey mirrors his actions and smacks his lips, humming. "That's the dog's bollocks, that."

The Doctor makes an amused sound through his nose. "Yep. So, what are your plans, then?"

"My gran's ill. Don't know how long she's got left. The doctors said anything from six months to a year. She takes it well, though. Says she's ready. Think she's tired. Didn't want treatment." He takes a mouthful of beer, nodding to himself as he swallows. "S'weird, right? She's not my gran. Didn't take me long to realise she's not the same. Used to talk to Jackie about that a lot when everything was new with Pete. Your memories don't quite match up, right. Still, though. You love 'em. 'Cause deep down, in their core, they're the same."

"Does she know?"

"No. She thinks I'm Rickey. Told her I was hurt in the Cybermen invasion, that I lost some of my memories, 'cause sometimes she talks about stuff I never did." He chuckles. "She thinks we're on a zeppelin on our way to Thailand."

"Thailand?"

"Yeah. S'where she's always wanted to go. Told her I've been transfered. Reckon I can take some time off, just hang out with my gran. We, uhm… Well, most of Pete's assets went to the company. Wasn't much he could do about it. But we sold off what we could, what we wouldn't need in our everyday life. Before we left today, Pete made sure that most of the money went to the Angela Price Foundation. Started it shortly after the invasion. It's for all the kids that lost their parents in the attack."

"She would've liked that."

"Yeah. Yeah, Jake said so. Was his idea. Anyway, we did buy some gold and diamonds and stuff. You know, things we can pawn off. S'not easy starting from scratch, you know?"

"Suppose not."

"And after that–after Thailand–I'll look into our universe's Torchwood. Reckon it's still lurking about. Could do with a good bloke like me." He winks. "Or maybe I'll go to UNIT."

"Jack's in charge of Torchwood Three."

"What? Captain Cheesecake?"

"Mm. Might have a place for you. You've got years of experience by now. Well, after your…time off. Do you… Well, ehm, there's only two weeks left until the baby's due. Are you planning on, er, staying? Here? Until…?" he says and a smile tugs at the corners of Mickey's mouth. "I could just as well drop you off and pick you up, well, whenever really. Time ship! Ehm… If you want, I could pick you up in two years for you, but keep it within the next two weeks for us. Whatever suits you best."

Mickey's full out grinning now, shoving some more ham into his mouth and chewing with gusto. "You'd be fine with that, then? All of us living here for two weeks?"

"Eeeeer…" He runs his hand through his hair. "If that's what Rose wants."

"Nah. You need some time alone, I reckon. Know all of us feel the same."

"Ah!" The Doctor beams, but schools his features as Mickey snickers at him.

"Actually… Did you know that I've never had a holiday? Before, when I worked as a mechanic, I just didn't have the money, yeah, and since I began working for Torchwood, I didn't have the time. And then Rose got knocked up, so I moved into the mansion, right, and I've had my gran to take care of and…" He shrugs, picking a bit on the beer label on his bottle. "Maybe it's time for me to take a break. Dunno. A year? Something like that."

"Mm. I can fix your mobile. Just a light jiggery pokery so we can ring you daily for us, but every other month for you. Maybe even less often. That way we can check in, see when you're ready to come back. You would, of course, not be able to talk to Jackie and Pete during that time, but we can ring you. Whatever suits you best. As I said."

"Yeah. That'd be good, I reckon. I think-I think Jackie would understand."

"Yeah. So, I should probably check on them. Make sure they're–"

"Nah, no need. I've showed them around. Gran's asleep in our suite, and I showed Jackie and Pete the media room. There was even a cot in there for Tony, so they wouldn't have to leave him in their room."

"Really?" he says, telepathically sending thanks to his ship.

"Yeah. Jackie's showing Pete some soap they didn't have over in that universe. Dunno. Anyway, Pete already knows where the garden is, but I showed them the galley. And the pool. Reckoned you'd be busy."

"Huh." He shoves the whole orange into his mouth, chewing it with some difficulty and hitting Mickey in the eye with some juice.

"Oi!"

"Oops!" He grabs his bottle of grape juice and walks over to Mickey, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, that's a good lad, Mickey Smith! I need to check on my ship. See you tomorrow!" He halts at the door and turns around, finding Mickey already looking at him, waiting. "Ehm, and, you know, thanks, for being there. For Rose. And…now."

Mickey chuckles, shaking his head. "Anytime, boss." 

* * *

The first thing Rose hears as she slowly comes to is a constant humming. Wrinkling her forehead, she opens her eyes to find the source of the sound, only to realise she has no idea where she is. The room is so dimly lit it's hard for her to make out any details, but she can at least make out that it's spacious and that she's lying in a four poster canopy bed with dark drapes and embroidery bedding in light colours. She turns to lie on her back and feels someone nuzzling closer to her. She lets out a yelp and moves away.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh. Oh! Doctor?"

"Yes?"

She giggles, rolling over on her side to get closer to him. "For a minute there, I didn't remember. Ooh, this is lovely." She wraps her arm around him, hand resting over his left heart. "I always want to wake up with you."

"Now you always will." He gives her a kiss on the lips. "Do you need to use the loo?"

She laughs at him. "Wha'? Yeah. Why?"

"'Cause I'll help you out of the bed, of course. And then I'll run to the galley for your breakfast. Which you will take in bed. While I massage your feet."

"Is that so?"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"All right, then. Shift."

She pushes him forward and he slips out of bed, moving over to her side and helping her lift her legs out of the bed and stand up.

"Your mother told me your symphysis pubis aches sometimes. Like when you need to get into or out of bed. Or when you walk in stairs. Put your shoes on. Things like that," he says, linking her arm with his and helping her to the en suite.

"Uhm, yeah. Not all the time, though. If I've been more active than usual during the day, then yeah. It hurts in the evening or the next day. Only been like that for a couple of weeks at the most, I reckon."

"I have a wheelcha–"

"No. It's not _that_ bad. And it's not all the time."

"Yet. It can become _that_ bad, if you exert yourself."

"Then I won't exert myself. Won't need to, anyway. Got myself an eager little slave." She grins at him, tongue poking out between her teeth. "Now, get. I want my breakfast in bed. Or were you planning on watching me wee?"

"Weeell, it's not something I desire greatly, but I wouldn't mind it either, if you want the company."

"Oh, my god, you're so weird. Go away and let me wee in peace."

He grins at her and makes an exaggerated bow. "As you wish."

When he comes back, she's already managed to crawl back into bed, sitting up with her hands clasped over her bump, welcoming him with a big grin on her face. He puts down a tray full of mouthwatering breakfast food on her nightstand; she takes a peek, tongue darting out to moisten her lips. There's sourdough bread with thick slices of cheese or generous spreads of jam; scrambled eggs sprinkled with mushrooms, bacon and parsley; a large glass of orange juice, a cup of steaming hot tea; and a small heart shaped box of chocolates.

Her chest constricts, tears prickling in her eyes. "Doctor…"

"Yes?" He lifts the covers to the side and sits down on the edge of the bed, putting her feet in his lap and kneading them.

"This is… You don't have to–"

"I know," he says, eyes directed at his busy hands. "We've landed. There's no one in Jack's office. Suppose they're all out on a mission. The others are up; we had breakfast together."

"Oh? You had breakfast with my family? Really?" She grabs the utensils and digs in on the eggs, swallowing them down with a few sips of tea.

"Yep. Pete's been up for hours. Had to walk Rose the dog. So, we had a chat. Talked about what they're going to do now. We used the computer in the study. You know, to look up places. He did that, in his world, but we realised not everything's the same. Did you know that there's no Hawaii over there?"

"Yeah," she says, mouth full of bread and cheese.

"Anyway…" He focuses on her heels and she leans back against the headboard, moaning. "He settled on a small village in southern France. It's this quaint little place, right by a river. He even talked about planting grape vines. Ha! Can you imagine that? Drinking wine made from grapes stomped in a big vat by a barefoot Jackie Tyler." He crinkles his nose. "Not too sure about that one. Anyway, it's, of course, close enough to travel to England, whenever it strikes your mother's fancy. She wants to be able to visit that Bev person and your nan."

His hands tighten their grip around her toes and he gets a faraway look in his eye, brow slightly furrowed. "Huh. Suppose I have to meet your nan as well, some day. That's usually how these things go, right? Some day far into the future. Very, very far. Hm, you know…" He nods to himself. "I could just drop you and Alice off to spend the day and I'll just skip ahead and pick you right up again. Yep."

She laughs at him, shaking her head. "You didn't seem to mind when you thought we were meeting my granddad. Remember?"

He gives her a dribbled-on-your-shirt look. "Well, I hadn't impregnated you, then, had I? Don't think your nan will take too kindly to an alien putting his spawn into her grandchild." He resumes massaging her feet. "Oh, and the TARDIS will sort everything with their identities and papers. Ehm, for your mother and that lot I mean. Not your nan and Bev. Don't know what they'd need papers for. She did that before, you know. The TARDIS. For me. When I was John Smith. So… Well, I reckon I should help. Anyway, we're taking them there after we've met Jack. To France, and then Thailand for Mickety Mick. It's been almost a year since I left, so I suppose he's a bit worried by now. Jack I mean. Tricky, that. Travelling through the rift. Was lucky to end up when I did, in Pete's World. Imagine if I had–"

Grabbing ahold of his tie and pulling him close, she shuts him up with a very enthusiastic kiss and releases him with a loud 'mwah'.

"Seemed like you needed a good snog," she says, grinning at his dazed, happy face.

His smile softens into something more tender, making her heart flutter. "Quite right, too."

His words hit her like a punch in the gut and she sees his eyes grow wide, as though he's realising his mistake. She ducks her head, reaching out to their daughter and caressing her mind, remembering a windswept, cold beach and a broken heart, and how hard it was to keep going after that.

"You were right. It wasn't funny. When you ran out of time."

"No. It really wasn't."

His hands move up to her ankles, rubbing them with light touches; she lifts her head again, offering him a gentle smile he returns. She shrugs off the lingering melancholy and opens the heart shaped box, eating three pieces in one go. His face splits into a grin once more, eyebrows raised and fingers inching closer to the box, snatching a couple of chocolates.

"Oi!" She swats at his hand. "Don't steal chocolate from a pregnant woman!"

He pouts, pops them into his mouth and then stiffens. Raising his eyebrows, he tilts his head upwards and, as he communicates with the TARDIS, she can feel _something_ in her link with their daughter.

"Ah. Jack's back. Do you need to get dressed? He knows we'll come out once we're ready. No need to rush."

"Uhm…" Her hand fly to her head, touching her long and very messed up tresses. "Yeah, that and maybe run a brush through–"

"I can do that."

"Doctor. I'm pregnant, not in a coma."

He averts his eyes, nodding as he ducks his head. His hands rest on her feet; she sees his Adam's apple bob, and he's quiet for several seconds.

"Rose. Let me spoil you," he says so quietly she can barely hear him.

Her nose tingles all the way from the tip up the the bridge, eyes watering; she blinks a couple of times, licking her lips. "Oi." She pokes him in the side with her toes. "Gonna sit there all day? My hair won't brush itself, you know."

He lifts her legs as he stands up, placing them on the bed and beaming at her. She takes her cuppa, sipping a little as she watches him move into the en suite and come back with a brush in his hand, held up in the air as though it's a prize. He crawls into bed and helps her shift around to make it easier for him to work out the knots in her hair. He sits behind her, his legs on either side of her, and she leans back for a second, snuggling into his open arms.

She feels him pressing a kiss to her head and she sits up again; he gathers a handful of strands and begins to brush, ends first. They sit in companionable silence; she continues to nibble on her food and drink her beverages. Now and then, she offers him a piece of chocolate over her shoulder and he takes it from her hand with his lips, giving her a soft kiss on her fingertips as thanks.

"I was…" he says, suddenly.

He doesn't continue straight away, but she knows how hard these things are for him and sits quiet, waiting. Several minutes go by before she hears him draw in a deep breath, preparing himself to speak.

"Well, after we said goodbye–the last time for me, I mean–everything happened so fast. With Martha realising your condition, going to Cardiff, building the void ship hull for the old girl… I was so focused on solving the problem, I didn't think. Didn't ask myself. But then I came to Pete's World and I saw the date and… I couldn't know of course, didn't know exactly when it was for you, on the beach, but I had an inkling, had an…" He sighs. "Oh, I knew it had been a while. Long enough for you to-to move on. To find someone. Forget about me. Realise I wasn't very… But then I was there, and you were there, and I knew. I saw. In your eyes. And you were all…"

He puts down the brush and wraps his arms around her from behind, placing his hands over her stomach. "This. We had this. And you still wanted me. Even after all that I've done. What I did. To you. All that time, and you still…"

She rests her hands over his, brushing her fingertips over his skin. "D'you know why I promised you forever?" She feels him shake his head. "'Cause I knew. I knew, Doctor, that there would never–" She sucks in a sharp breath, swallowing the 'ever' she was about to say. "I knew that there would _never_ be anyone else for me." She presses his hands closer to her tummy. "And we're both responsible for this, you know. We were both careless and assumed nothing would happen."

"Rose, it was my choice to cross my own timeline. My responsibility."

"Yes. Yes, it was. But I could've turned you down. I don't regret it, Doctor. I could never. But…" She tries her best to turn enough to look him in the eye and he shifts a bit to meet her halfway. "You have to promise me something. Never do that again. The next time you lose someone–just accept it. Don't do that again. You have to promise me that. Especially not… Not to her. Not when you lose her."

He nods a few times, his breathing a bit ragged. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now c'mere." She grabs his head and plants a wet kiss on his lips. 

* * *

Jack leans against his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he waits for the Doctor–hopefully joined by Rose–to finally emerge from the TARDIS. He's not sure of how long the ship's been parked in his office, but he came back twenty minutes ago and has yet to see any sign of life.

"Knock-knock," Martha says, entering the room with a cup of coffee in each hand. "Still no…?"

"Nope. How's the Hcuon coming long?"

"Good, good. I've been–"

The door to the TARDIS springs open and a very pregnant Rose steps out, beaming at him. "Missed me?"

Jack's mouth falls open before widening in a grin. He rushes up to her and hugs her as tightly as he dares. "Oh, yeah!"

"Oh." She staggers back, hand touching her stomach. "Alice–" She shuts her mouth, casting a quick glance at the Doctor, who's come to stand beside her. He meets her eye and nods; she turns back to Jack and smiles. "She's just a bit excited, is all. Kicking me in all the wrong places."

"Look at you! You're really pregnant!"

"Yeah. Uhm, seventeen months gone, but she should be here in two weeks."

His jaw drops and he coughs out a surprised laugh, turning to the Doctor. The other man nods a few times. Jack returns his attention to Rose and shoots her a toothy grin. "And still looking damn gorgeous."

The Doctor frowns at him. "Jack…"

He shrugs, gesturing at Rose. "Well, she does! And if you're not getting some from that miserable old geezer, I'd totally do you, hon."

The Doctor begins to sputter, but stops as soon as Rose slips her hand into his, squeezing it. She smiles at Jack. "Thank you! Uhm… That won't be a problem, though." She leans forward, curling her hand around her mouth and whispering loudly, "Turns out he's insatiable, this one."

"Rose!"

Jack waggles his eyebrows, smirking at the Doctor. "You know, that doesn't surprise me at all. The repressed ones usually are, once they've dipped their toes in–or other body parts. Obviously."

The Doctor scrunches up his face and opens his mouth, probably to retort, but Martha clears her throat and everybody turns their heads in her direction.

"Oh, Martha!" The Doctor rushes over to her and sweeps her up in a hug; her eyes grow round and she holds out her arms, balancing the coffee cups without spilling. "That's quite the coincidence. A lucky one! Come, come. This is-this is Rose. This is Rose."

Martha exchanges amused looks with Rose. "We've met, you know."

"Ah, yes. Yes, I know. But this is… Well. Anyway. Oh, and this is Alice." He strokes Rose's bump.

"Hello, Alice." Martha places the cups on Jack's desk. "And hello again, Rose."

"Thank you so much, Martha. Don't think I would've been here if it weren't for you." Rose hugs her, smiling. "I'm glad you were here so I could thank you properly right away. And speaking of. I'd like to say thanks to the rest of your team, Jack. Well, _we_ would. Right, Doctor?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah… Sure." Jack gives them a curt nod and opens the door, calling out into the hub for the others to join him. Gwen and Ianto instantly show up, polite but somewhat stiff smiles on their faces. "Rose, this is Gwen and Ianto. They helped us with the, uhm, the hull and the shield."

"Where's Owen and Tosh?" the Doctor asks.

His team exchange solemn looks, shifting a bit where they stand; Jack turns to the Doctor, shaking his head.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Recent?"

Jack nods. "Martha works here now."

Rose's eyes flit between them, furrowing her brow and tearing up a little. She walks up to Jack and wraps her arms around him, whispering comforting words in his ear. He squeezes her back and gives her a peck on the cheek. Although it's been years for Rose since they last saw each other, she still smells just the same and he breathes her in, letting the familiarity comfort him for a moment before he releases her. She walks over to Gwen and Ianto, shaking their hands and thanking them, and then returning to the Doctor's side.

"It's been quite some time since you left," Martha says. "Worked for UNIT, I did. But when Owen… Well, when Jack needed a doctor…" She shrugs and Jack meets her eye, giving her a grateful smile. "Worked here for almost a week, now."

The Doctor looks at her, eyes soft and the corners of his mouth turned up. "So, you're a proper doctor now."

Martha straightens her back a little. "Yeah."

"You've not happened to assist in any births, have you?"

"Doctor!" Rose frowns at him. "This is not the time!"

"That's all right. Yeah. Yeah, I have, actually. Several, in fact. Alien ones and human ones."

"I can handle it, of course, but, ehm… Well, could be wise to have an extra set of hands. Hands belonging to someone I trust with my-my… Well, Martha, I'd–" He looks at Rose. "That is to say, if _you_ want to–"

"Yeah, that's fine by me." Rose smiles. "What my, uhm, what the Doctor is trying to say is that we'd love for you to help deliver Alice when she decides to pop out. Unless that's weird for you, or something."

"It's not weird. I'd love to."

"I was just about to brew some coffee. Would any of you like a cup? Perhaps juice for you?" Ianto says, looking at Rose. "We have donuts, as well."

"Donuts!" Rose beams. "I could go for something sweet."

"You just ate a whole box of chocolates," the Doctor says.

She glares at him. "Not the _whole_ box."

"Ehm. Yes. Yes, thank you. We'd love coffee and donuts and juice and… D'you have any bananas, perhaps?"

Ianto gives the Doctor a nod. "I'll be back shortly."

"Do you have time to catch up?" Jack asks. "I'll go get a few more chairs. You can have mine, Rose."

"Yeah, 'course." Rose waddles over to his desk and sits down. "The Doctor's told me some, of course, but I'd love to hear what you've been up to."

"I'll get the chairs." Gwen squeezes his shoulders. "Sit down with your friends, Jack."

The Doctor moves towards the TARDIS. "I'll just pop in and tell the others we'll stick around for a bit."

Jack settles down on a chair opposite Rose. "Well…" He rubs his jaw. "Where the hell should I start?" 

* * *

Martha puts down her book and gets up from the sofa in the library, walking through the door on  
the wall to her left, leading to the galley. Back when she used to travel with the Doctor, that wall was full of shelves and she had to walk down a long stretch of corridor to get to the other room. However, these past two days since the Doctor and Rose picked her up, the time ship has been on her best behaviour, making life as easy as possible for all on board. New doors pop up, frequently used rooms move closer together, there are loos _everywhere_, and whenever Rose needs something, and the Doctor isn't close by, it appears right next to her.

Martha sees Jackie sitting at the table, playing cards with Pete, whilst their almost seven month old son Tony practises crawling around on the floor. They picked them up yesterday in France and, according to Rose, they've spent three weeks there. Although Jackie was very impatient about meeting her grandchild, they all thought it was best to give the Tylers a chance to settle in before they would come rushing back to the TARDIS for the birth.

Martha gives them a wave and a smile and they nod at her; Jackie pulls out the chair next to her, patting the seat. Martha moves forward, but stops as she hears Tony holler. He has crawled to a bookshelf and managed to pull himself up so that he's standing, and now doesn't seem to know how to get back down. A bloke Martha's never seen before gets up from the settee in the cosy breakfast nook at the other end of the room, taking Tony's hands and helping him get back down onto all fours.

"Hello!" She waves at him. "You must be Mickey. I've heard so much about you. I'm Martha."

He makes sure Tony is steady and straightens his back, holding out his hand for Martha to shake. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Martha."

"I didn't hear the TARDIS land."

"The Doctor said something about her running very smoothly right now," Pete says.

Jackie nods, looking at her card. "Yeah, she's really spoiling us rotten, she is."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So, how long's it been for you, Mickey? Rose told me it's been weeks for them." Martha nods at the others. "Only been a little over a week for me since you lot came back."

He scratches his beard, furrowing his brow as he thinks. "Eighteen months or so, I reckon. They dropped me off in Thailand with my gran, right, and we had our first proper holiday. She mostly sat on the porch with these little umbrella drinks, and I learned how to scuba dive and stuff. Dunno. They checked in with me from time to time. Then yesterday for them, but a few months ago for me, my gran passed away–"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"S'okay. Thanks. Was her time to go. Anyway, I told them to pick me up in a couple of months time. Wanted some time to… Well. An hour ago they showed up and here I am!" He smiles. "And Rose is ready to burst, I hear."

"Yeah, any day now," Rose says, padding into the galley in her dressing gown and fluffy slippers. "My stomach dropped two days ago. Was why we decided to go about picking up you lot."

"Her due date is tomorrow actually, but that's not always accurate," Martha says.

Rose opens the cupboard and takes out a bag of nuts, closing the door with a push of her hip and leaning against it as she opens her snack.

"So himself's allowing you to get something on your own, is he?" Jackie says.

Rose laughs. "Yeah, he's in the bath. He was doing something with… uhm, dunno, it was some sort of slime explosion, anyway. I think it was supposed to be a toy?" She grabs a handful of nuts and shoves them into her mouth. "You know, normal Doctor stuff. He's having a lot of fun preparing for Alice."

"Are you nervous?" Martha asks.

"Nah." She shrugs. "I'm in good hands and I know how to keep my calm in a crisis. Yeah, the fact that I can't use any pain reliever 'cause anything that works for me is bad for Alice, and the stuff her little body can handle is bad for me, is a bit scary. I have to admit. But I killed Satan, so, think I can give birth to a little baby. Women have done it since the dawn of-oh-my-god. Oh my god!" She drops the bag and looks down at her body. "Get the Doctor! Get the Doctor!"

Seeing water run down Rose's legs, Martha walks up to her and puts her arm around her. "Think you can walk to the infirmary?"

"Yeah, 'course, but I'm _leaking_! Is there supposed to be this much?"

"It's individual. Hold on."

Martha lets go of her and rushes over to the counter to get a couple of kitchen towels. A wheelchair appears next to Rose and Jackie gets up, helping her daughter sit down.

"You know, when I had you, was like I was being flooded! But with Tony it was just a trickle." Jackie giggles. "I just thought I weed myself!"

Martha hands her the towels to help Rose, and then looks up, as a new door pops up in the wall and the Doctor bursts through. He's wet and covered in bubbles, hips wrapped in a towel, eyes wide and flitting all over the room.

"I'm here! The TARDIS told me!"

Rose holds out her arms, making grabby-hands at him. "My water broke! I'm having the baby!"

"Oh! Right. Ehm. What?" He tugs at his hair "Yes! Contractions?"

"No! Water! Why are you standing over there? You're supposed to hold my hand!"

"Yes!" He rushes over to her side, holding her hand and patting it with his other. "You're doing great, sweetheart."

"Eugh! Why are you calling me that?"

"I don't know! It-it just slipped out. Aren't the-the, well, the…ehm, fathers-to-be? Aren't they supposed to say stuff like that? Honey? Darling? Pumpkin?"

She pokes him in the stomach, furrowing her brow. "Don't call me that. Not any of it! It's weird."

"Why are we standing around here, anyway? Let's roll!" He grins, poking the wheel with his foot. "Get it?"

"Doctor. Her water broke. That's all that happened. We're in no hurry. You can go finish your bath or take a shower, or whatever you wanna do. And get dressed. That's good. Clothes are good." Martha nods at the towel hanging so low she can almost see things she's sure he doesn't want her to see. "Jackie and me will take her to the infirmary. Pete and Mickey will stay here with Tony."

"Ah." The Doctor lets out a breathy laugh. "I knew that. Yes. Brilliant. I'll see you later." He saunters over to the new door in the wall and leaves the room.

"How are you feeling, Rose?"

"A little better. Seeing him act like a right nutter was kinda sobering." She slaps the armrests and nods. "Let's do this thing." 

* * *

Jackie pours tea into three cups from the thermos standing on the side table in the waiting room that appeared next to the infirmary one hour after Rose's water broke. It looks very similar to one you could find in an average Earth hospital, only with more comfortable furniture, a very large television set, and a cot for Tony. It's been almost eight hours and Martha has come out now and then to update them on the progress. Jackie hands Mickey and Pete a cup each and checks on Tony, who's snuggled up in the cot, sleeping.

"How long since Martha last popped in?"

"Little over two hours," Mickey says.

"I've got a feeling." Jackie nods. "Yeah, it's happening. I can feel it."

"I was supposed to be her birth partner. I took those classes and everything." Mickey takes a sip of his tea. "But it's better this way."

Jackie strokes his arm to comfort him. "Yeah."

"Well, now you at least know all that stuff for when you have a kid of your own," Pete says, raising his cup and smiling.

"How long did it take for you?" Mickey asks.

"Took fourteen hours with Rose. Four hours with Tony. But it's so different from birth to birth, it is. One of my friends had hers in the car on the way to the hospital, another one was in labour for thirty six hours, she was. You never know."

Mickey chuckles, leaning back in his chair. "You'll be a gran soon. Little old granny Jackie."

"Oh, stop." She gives him a good-natured swat on the arm and makes a loud, happy noise. "I can't wait!" 

* * *

"Just one more push, Rose," Martha says.

"I don't want to."

The Doctor's fingers are on her temple. He's in her head, doing something with her system for pain relief. She's not lucid enough to understand exactly what. "_Just one_," he says inside her mind. "_You can do it, Rose._"

It hurts. It hurts a hell of a lot more than she could ever imagine, but she uses the last of her strength and pushes. She groans from relief when she feels Alice slip out of her, taking most of the pain with her. Collapsing on the bed, tired from standing on all fours for the last–well, however long she's been at it–she smiles at the direction she knows the Doctor is sitting, too exhausted to open her eyes just yet.

He removes his fingers and withdraws from her mind. "Lie on your back."

She feels his hands on her body, helping her shift position. The gown she's wearing is partially open in the front and he widens the gap further. She flutters her eyes open, furrows her brow and is just about to ask him why, when Martha places a naked Alice on her chest.

"Oh…" Rose's stomach flips and her heart flutters as she curls her hand over their daughter's bum, keeping her steady as she moves a little. "Hello…"

"Look at her little mouth." The Doctor leans closer, staring at the baby with round, glossy eyes. "She's hungry."

"Oh. Should I…?"

He shakes his head, mouth open in a blissful smile. "Let her find the breast on her own."

Rose is so wrapped up in their daughter's breast crawl that she's only faintly aware of the other things happening around her: pushing out the placenta; the Doctor cutting the umbilical cord; Martha examining her and stitching her up; and then hearing something about Martha notifying the others and coming back with some food, juice and hot chocolate.

"She's perfect," Rose says, looking at their daughter.

"Told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah." She giggles as she feels Alice's tiny baby feet moving against her stomach. "Should've known. You're always right." She sticks out her tongue at him, but doesn't take her eyes off Alice.

"Look, look," he whispers, nodding at their daughter. "She's getting it."

She lifts her head a little, peering at the small head moving closer, so very slowly. They both hold their breaths and then sighs from pride and happiness as Alice finally latches on.

"Oh. I'm breastfeeding. I'm breastfeeding!"

"Yeah, I…" The Doctor leans back, chest heaving, Adam's apple bobbing. He wipes his eyes, exhaling with a whoosh. "Rose, I–" His voice breaks, mouth opening and closing a few times as he tries to get the words out.

She reaches out for his hand, squeezing it and smiling. "I know. I love you, Doctor."

He nods and clears his throat, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I never thought I would have this," he says, lips brushing against her skin. "I'm really glad I asked you twice."

She moves her head to bring his mouth to hers. "Me too," she says and gives him a kiss.

"Are you tired?"

"I was." She glances at their daughter. "Not anymore. Feel like I could do anything."

"Oh, I have no doubt." He sits up straight, beaming at her. "You were brilliant. Just-just _brilliant_." 

* * *

Holding Alice close to his chest, the Doctor sways and hums to her. As soon as she fell asleep, Rose handed her over to him so she could use the loo and take a shower. They've already eaten what Martha brought them and now she's gone back out to tell the others that it's all right for them to come and take a look at Alice. He can still hear the water running in the bathroom when there's a knock on the door, but he gives his ship a silent command to open it anyway. Jackie, Pete and Mickey sneak in, big grins on their faces and happy tears in their eyes. Well, to be accurate, Jackie's cheeks are already full of mascara tinted tear tracks and her nose is a little red.

"Oh, look at my granddaughter," she says, voice breathy. Her arms move a little, hands opening and closing, as though she wants to take Alice from his arms, but is holding back. "Aaw, look at her. So beautiful. Such a beautiful little baby."

Mickey pats him on the shoulder. "You did good, boss."

Pete shakes his free hand. "Congratulations, Doctor. She's beautiful."

"I know. Thank you," he says, voice cracking a bit.

He knows a normal, human father probably would've offered at least the grandmother to hold the baby, but he doesn't care that he's greedy, holding Alice close to his hearts and feeling the gentle tendrils of her mind reaching out for his in her sleep. The primal urge to never let anyone but he and Rose touch their child has already grown strong within him and tonight he's going to let it control his actions. The others can hold her tomorrow. Or maybe the day after that. Perhaps even next week. He doesn't need to make up his mind right now. Luckily, Jackie seems to understand but, he supposes, she just had a baby herself and must remember that protective instinct. If humans have them, but he's almost certain they do.

"Oh, hello." Rose walks out of the bathroom, wearing in a nightie and a dressing gown, hair up in a bun.

"Were you able to urinate?" asks the Doctor.

She chuckles. "Yeah. I was, yeah."

"Good, good."

Jackie holds her arms out, smiling through her tears; Rose walks over and snuggles into her mother's embrace.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. She's the most perfect little girl in the whole universe."

"Yeah. She is, isn't she?"

"You, the Doctor, and the baby should go to bed. You must be tired."

"Yeah, it's starting to catch up on me." Rose yawns, stretching her arms out. "How about you, then? D'you need anything before we go to bed?"

"Oh, don't worry about us! Mickey and Martha know the ship and we'll make sure there's breakfast cooked tomorrow, and I'll plan for lunch, and tea. That's why we're here. You just relax and get to know your baby; we'll take care of everything for the next few days. Are we still parked in Cardiff?"

"Yes," the Doctor says, eyes still on Alice.

"Good. I'll have Mickey do a run to Tesco's. Stock up a little. Now, go on. Get your rest. We can all coo over the baby tomorrow."

They all exchange hugs and the Doctor gets a few more pats on the back from Mickey and Pete–which confuses him somewhat since he wasn't the one giving birth–but he smiles and thanks them, wrapping his free arm around his Rose and leaving the room.

The TARDIS has placed their bedroom only one door away and Rose crawls straight into bed, yawning and stretching some more.

He places Alice next to her. "I'll just take a shower as well."

"Are you sleeping tonight?"

"No. But I'll stay, of course."

"Is this really safe?"

He smiles. "Yes." He counts along his fingers. "The mattress is firm; you're not sharing covers; your hair is in a bun; you don't drink, do drugs, or smoke; and you're not obese… Safe co-sleeping right there, Rose Tyler."

"You sure?"

"Yes. It's how most species do it. You lot as well, even if many people in your part of the world, and in your time, have chosen not to."

"But what if I roll over her?"

"You usually don't roll out of bed, do you?"

"No."

"See. You're aware even though you're asleep."

"But–"

"Rose, do you want me to get a cot? It's fine if you do. We can put it–"

"No! I don't want her to lie there all scared and alone. She just came out of me! Imagine what that must feel like. Ripped from your safe place, thrust into a cold, unknown world." She shudders, eyes glossy. "I don't want her to know what that feels like. I want her close."

He leans over the bed and gives her a kiss. "You won't roll over her. You lot wouldn't have made it very far if you were in the habit of rolling over your young. Besides, the bond you share with Alice makes you even more aware of her–awake or asleep."

"Yeah… Doctor? I felt something the other day. Can she communicate with the TARDIS?"

"Yes, of course. They're not bonded, though, but they can. Well, it's not as much communicating at the moment as it is… Just sensing one another, I suppose."

"And what about you? Are you bonded? With her? A, uhm, a parental bond? What's it called?"

He smiles. "We're working on it. Had a bit of a late start. But it's coming along nicely. We just need to spend more time together. Anyway, I'll take a shower now, and then I might pop out for a chat with Martha. Is that all right? I'll come back right away and stay with you as you sleep, of course."

"Yeah."

He gives her another kiss and drops one on their daughter's downy head. He beams at them and turns around, heading into the en suite and feeling warm and tingly in his whole body from the joy his little family gives him.

* * *

"Hold on. So you're a proper doctor and have worked for UNIT, and now for Torchwood–and you travelled with the Doctor and spent a year walking the Earth." Mickey whistles, eyeing her with a lopsided grin. "Admit it. You're a superhero, aren't you?"

Martha bites her lip, smiling and ducking her head. She takes her cup of coffee, lifting it to her mouth and peering over the rim at Mickey. "Yeah I am. But don't tell anyone, all right? I'd have to hurt you."

He mimicks zipping his mouth shut; she laughs and he joins in, one large hand wrapped around his coffee cup, the other scratching his beard. He meets her eye and she feels a jolt in her stomach, cheeks heating up in the thankfully dimly lit galley.

He tilts his chin down, eyes averted before meeting hers again in a move she's seen blokes do so many times when flirting; her heart beats a little faster and a soft smile spreads across her face as she waits for him to say whatever line he's come up with.

"So…" he says–and then the door to the galley opens and the Doctor steps inside.

She mutters a curse under her breath and clenches her hand into a tight fist, but smiles politely to her host.

He blinks a couple of times, eyes flitting back and forth between them. "Oh, sorry. Was I…interrupting anything?"

"Well, actually–"

"I was looking for, well, for you, Martha. If you have a-a moment. Thanks. Thank you."

Mickey looks at Martha and shrugs. "I'll just go watch a film, then."

He gets up with a resigned look in his eye, confirming what she's already suspecting: he's used to being pushed aside. She smiles at him and follows him with her eyes as he leaves through a new door appearing in the wall.

The Doctor takes the seat opposite her, looking down at the table in silence. He stays quiet for a long moment, so she sips on her coffee and thinks about Mickey and the conversation they had. They shared a few anecdotes from their travels and, although they never directly talked about it, it was clear to her that there never really were a place for a third person in the Doctor and Rose's little unit–well, until now, of course.

When the Doctor finally opens his mouth and speaks, she's so far into thought that she jumps at the sound of his voice, nearly spilling her coffee.

"You're clever," he says, still looking at the table. "Independent. Brilliant. _Brilliant_, Martha. You've got the education, yes, but more importantly: the wits to use it. You didn't need me the same way that… Well, I suppose I sometimes forgot that you needed my guidance, because you do so very well on your own." He lifts his head; his expression is soft and the look in his eye more open than she's ever seen it. "I needed you and I relied on you–and you never failed me. Never. And I… Oh, I didn't return the favour. I wasn't a good friend to you, but you…" He shakes his head, but he looks proud and a little pleased. "You were brilliant. Thank you, Martha. You saved the world–and you-and you… You saved me."

Her jaw drops and she shakes her head in disbelief. "It was my pleasure, Doctor."

"And thank you for-for figuring this whole thing out, for helping me find Rose, and… For today. I wouldn't have my family if it weren't for you. I owe you… I owe you everything."

He smiles at her, eyes a bit watery; she smiles back, so touched by his words she can't help but tear up herself.

"I'm glad I could help, Doctor."

He nods a few times before standing up. "You know…" He taps his fingers against the table. "Mickey's looking for a job. He used to work for Torchwood in Pete's World. You should show him around. I'm sure it would be a good fit. He's a good man. One of the very best."

"Yeah? Doctor-stamp-of-approval?"

He chuckles. "Indeed." He hesitates for a second, but then he walks over to her side of the table and hugs her for a long moment. "Good night, Martha."

"Night." She drinks the last of her coffee as she watches him leave. His door disappears, but the one Mickey walked through is still there. "Yeah," she says to herself, biting her lip as she regards the door. "Yeah, maybe I should do just that."


	10. Epilogue: Here We Are

Feeling Rose shift in their bed, the Doctor puts down his book and turns to look at her. He loves this part, can never get enough of it. She's curled up on her side next to their daughter, lightly snoring, moving a little to give the baby easier access; three month old Alice roots in her sleep, making the cutest impatient noises until she latches on and begins feeding with greedy, loud gulps. The Doctor smiles, listening to the contended hums their daughter makes between swallows, and watching her tiny hand curl around the bunched up fabric of Rose's vest top. A garment she, a few days after Alice was born, stopped pulling up over her chest after each nightly feeding, mumbling to him that she couldn't be arsed to do that whole thing several times per night, and that it would be an open bar from there on out.

He feels a change in his link with their daughter, telling him she's slowly waking up. It's strong and bright, and has been so for almost two months. Now that he constantly feels another Gallifreyan in his mind, he can barely fathom how he was able to stand that aching emptiness in his head for so long. There was the Master, of course, but it was never like this, could never come close to feeling as fulfilling.

Alice lets go and rolls over onto her back, fluttering her eyes open. He scoots down a little, placing his finger next to her hand and beaming as she grabs ahold of it.

"Hello. Are you going to stay up with daddy?"

She turns her head and looks at him, smiling and making a cooing noise.

"Very well. Better let mummy sleep, though." He reaches over, caressing Rose's cheek. "She's tired."

He lifts up their daughter and Rose instantly starts awake, sitting up in bed and looking very disoriented as her eyes dance over the room.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Alice is up."

"Oh." She lies down again, snuggling her face into her pillow. "Are we there yet?"

"What?"

"Cardiff."

"No, it's still a few hours before you have to get up, Rose. I'll bring her back the next time she wants to _hit the bar_," he says, doing air quotes with his free hand.

"Brill." She does a thumbs up and rolls over on her stomach. "Oooh. This, comfy. Hip hurts from lying on my side so much."

"Do you want me to–"

He stops talking as Rose resumes snoring, mouth open and limbs sprawled out all over the bed. Smiling to himself, he grabs the Qiposhian baby carrier lying on their chaise longue and pockets it as he leaves the room with Alice cradled on his arm. He hums a little on an old Pulvarian hymn–not that he believes in any deities, but it's a lovely melody and Alice really likes it–as he strolls down the hallway to the console room.

"There's something I've been wanting to show you, but I had to wait until your eyesight was a little sharper, you see. Reckon it should be now. You're half Gallifreyan after all." He tickles her belly with his free hand and she gurgles. "Yes you are."

He walks up to the console and pulls a lever, explaining what he's doing to Alice as he moves over to directional unit and enters the coordinates. She watches his face as he speaks and to him it seems as though she's an attentive listener, soaking up the knowledge he shares. Rose always laughs at him when he points out what a wunderkind Alice is, but he knows she's proud as well.

The TARDIS arrives at the destination he chose; he heads down the ramp and opens the doors, sitting down and dangling his legs out into open space. He places Alice in his arms so she's facing the gorgeous view of the Earth, looking about the size of an exercise ball from where they're floating.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your mummy? See that over there?" He points at the Earth. "On that beautiful little planet, there once was a department store called Henrik's. One dreadful night, it became infested with living plastic dummies! It's true! Your mum was trapped inside, but then a dashing hero showed up–that's me, by the way–and took her hand and said, just one word I said: 'run'."

He looks down at her and sees her smiling; he leans closer, pressing his nose to her head and breathing her in.

"But your mum accidentally brought a not-very-harmless arm with her to your gran's flat. And the next day, when I was out and about, tracking the antagonists of this story–ehm, that's-that's the baddies, you know–I was led to your mum. She grabbed me by my leather jacket–I wasn't much of a suit person back then, didn't go with the ears–and then she refused to let me go. Stubborn, your mother. She gets it after your gran. And lucky for me that she was, because at the end of the day, she used her brilliant gymnastics skills and saved my life. She does that quite a lot. Yep. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your mum." He points at the Earth again. "And that's where it all happened. Yes, yes, I know. You've been on Earth before, but there's something special about seeing it like this… So peaceful."

He feels their link mellow somewhat in the way it always does when Alice is sleepy. He makes sure she's feeling all right and still is full before standing up and closing the door.

"We should let mummy get some more rest, hm? I could do with some help from my favourite co-pilot."

He pulls out the baby carrier, putting it on by shifting Alice from one arm to the other. He slips her into the pouch in the front, making sure she's in froggy position with her feet safely tucked in, and her head and neck supported by one of the side panels. The soft fabric molds itself around them both to make a perfect fit, giving him support for his back and spreading out across his shoulders. The first time he showed it to Rose, during a trip to a Qiposhian baby shop a few days before the birth, she laughed at him and told him it looked like a fancy sports bra; however, after using it during their travels to planets full of landscapes and marketplaces where a pram would be highly impractical, she has declared it the best baby product in the universe.

"We're visiting uncle Jack, uncle Mickey, and aunt Martha. They have some news for us. Oh, we already know what it is. See, uncle Jack is a right, old telltale, and he phoned us the other day, and told us he'd–on a stakeout, mind you–caught uncle Mickey and aunt Martha sha–aaaand maybe we should save this conversation for another day, hm?"

He tilts his chin down and presses a kiss to the top of Alice's head.

"Well, they've moved in together, Jack said. A bit early, one might think, but I'll have you know that your mum and I moved in together after just one day, and that worked out just fine. Oh, and we're not supposed to know anything, of course. So you have to act surprised when they tell us."

Alice lets out a soft squee.

He chuckles. "Yes! Just like that. You're so clever. Anyway, I'll just park us in the vortex to drift for a bit before we need to pick up your gran, granddad and little Tony. They're invited as well. Yes, yes, quite domestic, I'm well aware. Oh, the things you do for your family…"

He begins his console dance, knowing Alice will be lulled to sleep by the rocking movements of his body, and the comforting beats of his hearts against her cheek.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story–even though it turned out to be a baby!fic. :D Also, big thanks to resile, foxmoon, callistawolf, nonlinearmusing, and kilodalton for their support and help. _


End file.
